Petit service
by SIMSETTE
Summary: Tempérance décide de se jeter à l'eau pour demander un "petit service" à Booth...
1. Chapter 1

**PETIT SERVICE**

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais vous poster les différents chapitres d'une ancienne fic écrite par ma meilleure amie qui avait pour pseudo « Saurimonda » et ça, à sa demande. Ca va permettre à ceux qui l'ont déjà lu de la redécouvrir et aux nouveaux de la découvrir. Il lui semble qu'à l'époque ou elle l'avait mise en ligne, cette fic avait eu un beau succès. Elle m'a donc demandé de la réadapter à notre période, cette fic ayant été écrite au cours de la saison 2 ou au début de la 3. Il n'y a donc aucun spoiler.  
_

_J'espère pour elle qu'elle aura à nouveau beaucoup de succès. Alors, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews._

_Merci d'avance pour elle._

_

* * *

Chapitre 1_

Tempérance entra dans le bureau de Booth et s'approcha de lui, très gênée et mal à l'aise par la question qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui poser, mais elle décida de se lancer courageusement. Sur la moquette, ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit.

D'ordinaire, elle évitait de lui demander de l'aide, préférant bien sûr se débrouiller seule mais là, sa demande était vraiment très très spéciale…

- Booth ?

Assis à son bureau, son partenaire leva un regard étonné vers elle, abandonnant la lecture d'un dossier, probablement celui d'une nouvelle victime.

- Oh Bones, c'est toi ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. Ça va ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. A nouveau, elle hésitait et se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue, dans un geste nerveux. Elle baissa la tête, trouvant soudain un nouvel intérêt pour ses chaussures.

_ Allez, Tempérance, un peu de courage !_ se sermonna-t-elle dans sa tête.

- Bones ? répéta Booth. Tout va bien ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Elle déglutit difficilement et serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans son dos. Elles étaient moites.

- Je peux te demander un service ? enchaîna-t-elle presque aussitôt pendant qu'elle avait encore un peu de courage.

_ Flûte, c'est plus dur que je ne le pensais_ ! songea-t-elle.

Ca n'était pas du tout son habitude de demander un service à quiconque, surtout à son partenaire. Elle évitait ça le plus possible, mais là, elle n'avait pas le choix. Pas eu le temps de trouver une autre solution. D'habitude, elle se tournait vers sa meilleure amie, Angela, mais au point où elle en était aujourd'hui, même Angela ne pouvait lui être d'aucun secours.

Elle avait besoin de Booth pour ce qu'elle avait à faire.

- Bien sûr, Bones, tout ce que tu veux ! De quoi s'agit-il ? répondit-il d'un air étonné et intrigué à la fois.

S'il n'avait pas déjà été assis dans son fauteuil, il serait certainement tombé par terre d'étonnement.

Il la fixa. Il était vraiment sidéré par la demande de sa partenaire. Habituellement, elle refusait toujours systématiquement l'aide qu'on lui proposait, mais là, elle se tenait devant lui, hésitante, lui demandant son aide.

Son aide à LUI.

_ Je rêve, là. Je devrais peut-être me pincer_, pensa-t-il.

Discrètement, il se pinça en fermant les yeux, mais quand il les rouvrit, elle était toujours là, devant lui.

_ Non, je rêve pas, elle est toujours devant moi. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? _

- Heu…

A nouveau, elle hésita et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, pesant le pour et le contre.

- Allez, Bones, pourquoi tu dis rien ? Je ne vais pas te manger ! l'entendit-elle dire en riant.

Elle sursauta à la voix joyeuse de son partenaire. Apparemment, il ne la prenait pas au sérieux.

_ Non, décidément tu es devenue complètement folle, ma pauvre fille ! Lui demander ça, à lui ? Très mauvaise idée ! Non, c'est décidé, je me débrouillerais autrement !_

Vivement, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie du bureau.

Booth, la voyant sur le point de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, se leva vivement de son fauteuil, fit rapidement le tour de son bureau et courut derrière elle, la rattrapant par un bras tout en lui bloquant le passage vers la porte.

- Woaw woaw woaw Bones ! Pas si vite ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu ne m'as pas…

- Non non, Booth, j'ai changé d'avis. Désolée de t'avoir dérangé.

Elle tenta de le contourner, mais il fit un pas de côté pour lui bloquer à nouveau le passage.

- Bones…, grogna-t-il.

- Je vais me débrouiller autrement, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec…

- Tu ne m'ennuies jamais, tu le sais ! Bon, t'as un sale caractère, mais je peux le supporter ! Ah ben je le supporte déjà depuis cinq ans ! A part ce petit défaut, tu es ma partenaire, mon amie et puis je t'aime bien !

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Je n'ai pas un sale caractère, comme tu dis si bien. Simplement, j'ai de la personnalité ! cria-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Et je dis toujours ce que je pense !

- Ça, j'en sais quelque chose, j'en fais l'expérience tous les jours ! Je dirai même que tu es culottée !

- Culottée, moi ? Non, mais tu exagères ! Je ne suis certainement pas culottée ! Je suis franche, c'est différent ! La franchise est une grande qualité qui permet aux hommes de…

- Oh si, tu es culottée !

Maintenant, ils s'affrontaient avec leurs paroles et leurs yeux. Rien d'inhabituel, en somme !

La moutarde commençait à monter au nez de Tempérance et elle regretta à nouveau de s'être adressée à lui. Il était trop…

Soudain, elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu… m'aimes… bien ? répéta-t-elle en bredouillant.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime bien. Quoi, tu en doutais ?

C'était à lui maintenant de la regarder avec des yeux ronds.

- Je… je… sais pas, je… suis un peu… surprise.

- Depuis cinq ans que nous sommes partenaires et amis, je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Écoute, si je ne t'appréciais pas, il y a bien longtemps que j'aurai changé de partenaire. Ça, c'est sûr !

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Franchement, tu me connais, non ? J'aurai demandé à Cullen de me débarrasser de toi. En douceur, bien sûr !

- Booth ! Tu es… tu es…

- … ton ami qui est prêt à te rendre ce service que tu n'oses pas me demander, voilà ce que je suis ! Alors ? fit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Apparemment, il n'était pas décidé à la laisser partir sans qu'elle lui ait dit ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Et elle savait fort bien que lorsqu'il avait décidé quelque chose…

Tempérance prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha sa demande d'un seul coup.

- Booth, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

* * *

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de nous laisser de sympathiques reviews qui nous ont fait super plaisir. _

_Voici donc le chapitre 2 que vous attendez avec impatience._

_

* * *

Chapitre deux_

La bouche de Booth s'ouvrit en grand et il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Enfin, une partie de ses esprits.

- Que… que… qu'est-ce que t'as... dit ? bredouilla-t-il en secouant la tête.

Avait-il bien compris sa question ? Bones le demandait en mariage ?

_ C'est sûr, cette fois-ci, je rêve éveillé !_

Il se pinça une deuxième fois, mais comme tout à l'heure, elle était toujours devant lui quand il rouvrit les yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son pied martelant le sol, impatiente.

- Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais m'épouser ! répéta-t-elle en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Alors, c'est oui ou non ?

Il la fixa d'un air médusé.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me répondre ? Enfin, Bones, tu es là, à me demander de t'épouser et tu voudrais que je te réponde tout de suite ? J'ai dû rater un métro quelque part, là !

Booth avait raison. Elle venait de lui faire une demande de mariage et elle voulait qu'il lui dise oui ou non, comme ça, à brûle-pourpoint !

_ Tu ferais mieux de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment avant de l'agresser ainsi !_ s'admonesta-t-elle.

- Bon d'accord, je reconnais que je te dois une explication.

- Ça m'en a tout l'air, renchérit-il en posant ses mains de chaque côté de la boucle de sa ceinture.

_ J'adore quand il prend cette pose, ça le rend encore plus sexy…, _pensa Tempérance.

- Mon histoire est un peu longue, on devrait s'asseoir, dit-elle en soupirant.

- On va faire mieux que ça, dit Booth en enfilant sa veste, on va aller prendre un verre, OK ?

_ Comme ça, j'aurai le temps de me remettre de mes émotions_, songea-t-il.

* * *

Ils s'installèrent au comptoir du bar et le serveur leur servit leurs consommations. Une bière pour Booth et un café pour Tempérance.

- Bien, dit Booth en se tournant vers elle, maintenant que tu as ta dose de caféine, je voudrais que tu m'expliques ta…

- Mon grand-père est mort.

Elle avait lâché ça comme ça, sans tambour ni trompette. Ses mains serraient fortement sa tasse de café.

- Quoi ? s'étouffa-t-il en recrachant la gorgée de bière qu'il venait d'avaler. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Si tu commences à me faire répéter les choses deux fois, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Calme-toi, OK ? Je vais essayer d'être attentif, mais là, vois-tu, ta demande en mariage m'a complètement chamboulé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! grogna-t-il en essuyant sa cravate mouchetée de bière.

Effectivement, depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé ça, il n'arrivait pas revenir dans la réalité et son cerveau tournait dans tous les sens. Comme la fois où elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait faire un bébé et qu'elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait bien être son donneur de sperme. Un donneur de sperme de façon médicale, bien sûr.

- Mon grand-père est mort, répéta-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de café tout en baissant les yeux.

- Je suis désolé…, dit-il en posant une main sur la sienne. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il était très âgé et il est mort en dormant dans son lit, il y a une semaine.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Tu sais bien que...

- Ce sont des histoires de famille, Booth, ça ne pouvait pas t'intéresser, dit-elle en l'interrompant tout en retirant sa main de la sienne. Tu avais certainement d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Tu sais que je suis toujours à ton écoute, que ce soit pour n'importe quoi. Même tes histoires de famille. Ton père est au courant ?

- Oui, je suis allée le voir.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Bones. Toutes mes condoléances, à toi et ton père.

- Merci, Booth, c'est gentil.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle fixa sa tasse, perdue dans ses pensées.

Booth l'observait, n'osant la déranger pour qu'elle poursuive son histoire.

- La lecture du testament a eu lieu le lendemain des obsèques, reprit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Mon grand-père possédait une société, Knight et Keenan, qu'il a toujours dirigée d'une main de maître jusqu'à sa mort. Au sein de cette société, il possédait 51%… Knight possède les 49% restants.

Booth l'écoutait sans l'interrompre car il savait que pour elle, c'était difficile de lui parler de sa famille.

- Il me reste une possibilité pour conserver la société dans la famille : dans le cas d'un mariage, j'hérite de la société dans sa totalité.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant ta demande.

Il était déçu. Jusqu'à cet instant, il avait cru qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui et qu'elle voulait l'épouser, mais en fait, il s'agissait de tout autre chose.

_ Seeley, réveille-toi, tu n'es pas dans un film à l'eau de rose !_

- Et de combien de temps disposes-tu ?

- J'ai deux mois. Si au terme de ce délai, je ne suis pas mariée, les parts seront vendues à l'unité en bourse, avec une clause interdisant l'achat de plus de dix parts. Par contre, dans le cas d'un mariage, j'hérite de toute la société.

Accablée, Tempérance resta silencieuse.

- Et tu veux cet héritage ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui et non. Oui parce qu'elle me vient de mon grand-père qui a sué sang et eau pour la créer et la faire prospérer. Non parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai mon boulot d'anthropologue qui me prend tout mon temps, comme tu le sais bien. Alors, gérer une entreprise…

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir.

- Tu ne peux pas refuser ce testament ?

- C'est hors de question, Booth ! s'écria-t-elle vivement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser la société de mon grand-père dans les mains de ce… de ce Knight.

- Bones, calme-toi, c'était juste une question.

Tempérance descendit de son tabouret.

- Je suis désolée, Booth, je n'aurais jamais dû te demander ça. C'est… c'est trop t'impliquer dans ma vie privée et… et te demander de te marier avec moi, c'est… c'était une idée complètement absurde, je n'avais pas à faire ça. Oublie tout ça. Je… je suis désolée.

Elle quitta le bar. Un tremblement nerveux l'agitait quand elle se retrouva dans la rue. Abritée sous l'auvent du bar, elle regarda un instant les passants qui avançaient sous la pluie. Celle-ci avait dû se mettre à tomber alors qu'ils discutaient.

Après avoir relevé le col de sa veste, elle s'engouffra dans la foule. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'aller très loin, quelqu'un l'arrêta d'une main énergique.

- Viens dans la voiture.

Booth ne lui laissa pas le temps de discuter. En dix secondes, il l'avait fait monter dans la Crow-Vic.

- Je te raccompagne à l'Institut.

Il démarra le moteur et s'engagea dans le trafic. Durant tout le long du trajet, Bones ne décrocha pas un mot. Ce qui lui permit de réfléchir à la situation.

Devait-il accepter sa demande en mariage, pour l'aider à récupérer la société de son grand-père ? S'engager ainsi, avec elle, n'était pas une mince affaire.

En fait, il en rêvait depuis sa sortie du coma après son opération du cerveau. Durant ces jours de coma profond, il avait rêvé de Bones comme étant sa femme, ils étaient mariés et ils étaient heureux.

Pendant ces cinq années de partenariat, ses sentiments d'amitié s'étaient vite changés en sentiments plus forts. De ceux qu'on a pour une personne qu'on aime d'amour, et pas d'amitié.

_ Allez, Seeley, arrête de faire l'autruche et regarde la vérité en face : tu es réellement tombé amoureux de ta partenaire. Et au diable ce que peut dire Sweets !_

Trois ans plus tôt, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, sur l'autel du mariage d'Angela et d'Hodgins, après que ceux-ci soient partis sans terminer la cérémonie. Ils s'étaient alors fixés du regard et elle lui avait demandé : « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? ».

Et il avait été sur le point de répondre : « Hé bien, marions-nous ».

Les années étaient passées après ce jour-là et depuis, il rêvait d'un mariage avec Bones. Et là, maintenant, elle lui proposait ce dont il rêvait.

Il mit les essuie-glaces à grande vitesse car il pleuvait maintenant à verse.

Que ressentait-elle pour lui ? Avait-elle des sentiments ou tout simplement, elle lui demandait ça parce qu'elle voulait à tout prix récupérer la société de son grand-père ? Se servir de lui...

Un service de sa part pour une amie ?

- Nous devrions en discuter à nouveau, Bones, dit-il soudain. Selon toi, on peut voir ça comme d'une chose envisageable ?

Tempérance sursauta au son de sa voix. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait décroché de la réalité pendant quelques minutes. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Exactement. Écoute, ce mariage doit me permettre de récupérer la société. Essaye d'y réfléchir. Et quand je l'aurais récupéré, que tout le dossier sera clos, on divorcera ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Bones, tu en parles comme si nous allions conclure un simple marché ! Dans un mariage, d'autres choses entrent en jeu, non ?

- Je fais simplement preuve de réalisme ! Je veux avoir la société pour… (Elle hésita un instant.) … pour la confier à Russ.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

- Booth, Russ va se marier avec Amy et ainsi il aura sa propre société. Ce sera mon cadeau de mariage. C'est une très bonne façon d'entrer dans les affaires et ils ne manqueront de rien. Ils seront tous heureux. C'est une bonne idée, non ?

- Si tu le dis, bougonna-t-il.

Soudain, elle lui frappa brutalement le bras et la voiture fit une embardée sur la chaussée glissante, soutirant insultes et coups de klaxons de la part des autres conducteurs.

- Mais ça va pas ! cria-t-il en lui lançant un regard furieux.

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ah oui ? fit-il en se frottant le bras.

Sacrebleu, elle avait de la poigne !

Elle se tourna sur son siège pour lui faire face. Elle semblait complètement surexcitée tout à coup.

- On n'a qu'à faire semblant d'être mariés !

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Hé ben oui ! Tu demandes à Cullen de nous faire de faux papiers de mariage ! Oui oui, c'est bon, ça ! On se présente au notaire avec les papiers et hop, voilà, le tour est joué ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en pense que c'est totalement hors-la-loi et irresponsable ! N'oublie pas que je représente la loi, Bones, et il m'est interdit de faire ça ! Je risque la prison !

- Mais…

- Non ! C'est hors de question, tu m'entends ? cria-t-il. T'es devenue complètement folle, ma parole !

Tempérance bougonna et se renfonça dans son siège, tournant son regard vers la vitre mouillée de pluie.

Ils continuèrent à rouler en silence. Seuls les soupirs de Bones se faisaient entendre.

Soudain, Booth déboîta brusquement de la route et se gara devant une sortie de parking. Il mit les feux de détresse en marche et se tourna vers Bones.

- Voilà ce que je te propose.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

_A nouveau, un énorme merci à vous tous pour vos reviews qui nous font chaud au cœur, surtout à Saurimonda._

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, le 3._

_

* * *

Chapitre trois_

Elle se tourna vers lui, toute ouïe, mais malgré tout, anxieuse de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

- Tu veux récupérer la société de ton grand-père, je trouve ça très bien et je t'approuve à 100%. J'ai bien réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'as dit et je suis prêt à tout faire pour t'aider, mais pas comme ça, pas comme tu l'envisages, dit-il en secouant la tête. Alors, si tu veux bien, on va faire les choses correctement. Pas de faux papiers, pas de faux mariage, rien de tout ça, OK ? Et hors de question de mettre Cullen au courant de tout ça. As-tu oublié que c'est le directeur du FBI ?

Elle le regardait fixement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire en disant que l'on va faire les choses « correctement » ?

Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

- Que je vais t'épouser, Bones. Mais pas un faux mariage. Un vrai. Avec tout le tralala. Ton grand-père voulait un vrai mariage ? Hé bien, je te promets qu'on va lui en donner un ! Parole de Booth !

Satisfait, il compléta sa tirade par une grimace.

- Un vrai mariage ? répéta Tempérance, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

Étourdie par ce que venait de lui dire son partenaire, elle hésita un instant. Ses pensées se précipitaient dans sa tête et elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir calmement. D'un air distrait, elle promena son regard dans la rue. Des couples d'amoureux se baladaient main dans la main, sous le même parapluie. Peut-être parlaient-ils de leur futur après-midi ensemble, peut-être échangeaient-ils des serments d'amour ? En tout cas, personne n'aurait pu deviner le sujet de la conversation qui se tenait entre l'anthropologue judiciaire Tempérance Brennan et l'agent spécial Seeley Booth.

Soudain, devant le ridicule de la situation, elle eut envie de rire, d'un rire nerveux. Mais bien vite, les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers Booth.

Non, décidément, elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à faire ça, c'était impossible. Booth sacrifiait son célibat, sa vie privée pour elle et ça, elle ne pouvait le tolérer. Elle réalisa à nouveau qu'elle lui avait demandé un bien trop gros service, même si, au début, pour elle, c'était un « petit » service.

Même s'il était son partenaire et son ami. Et peut-être un peu plus aussi…

- Booth, je…

Mais dans un éclair, elle revit le visage obstiné de son grand-père. Ce souvenir la fit sourire d'attendrissement. Elle se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux un court instant.

_ Comment avait-il pu me jouer un aussi mauvais tour _? pensa-t-elle.

Elle n'ignorait pas combien il tenait à cette entreprise qui évoquait pour lui des souvenirs lointains.

- Oui, Bones, je t'écoute.

A nouveau, la voix de Booth la sortit de ses pensées.

- Heu… non, rien. Simplement, je… je vois que tu es prêt à sacrifier ta liberté, tout ce qui compte dans ta vie, pour moi, et je réalise maintenant que j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Mon petit service n'est pas si petit que ça, il est « énorme ». Je n'ai pas assez réfléchi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama-t-il. Je ne sacrifie rien. Pour ce qui est du mariage, tu sais, j'ai l'âge qu'il faut. J'ai dépassé depuis longtemps celui des amourettes ! Je suis sûr que nous jouerons le jeu à merveille. Nous sommes de bons partenaires sur le plan professionnel, et en plus, tu es une très jolie femme. Que pourrais-je désirer d'autre ?

Malgré son embarras, Tempérance ne put s'empêcher d'être flattée par le compliment que son partenaire venait de lui adresser.

Sur son visage ne se lisait aucune expression ironique tandis qu'il la fixait de ses yeux sombres. Il avait parlé sérieusement.

Pour éviter l'intensité de son regard, elle détourna la tête, mais aussitôt, il lui saisit le menton d'une main. Booth était si proche qu'elle percevait l'odeur troublante de son eau de toilette. Sa présence l'envoûtait. Ses yeux furent attirés par le dessin parfait de sa bouche, à la fois volontaire et sensuelle. Elle était si près de la sienne.

Levant les yeux, elle croisa le regard de son partenaire. Le cœur battant, elle sentit sa main effleurer ses cheveux.

Brusquement, il brisa le charme et se retourna pour redémarrer la Crow Vic.

- Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, dès que ton frère sera définitivement installé à la tête de la société, s'il l'accepte, ce qui n'est pas encore gagné, et si c'est ce que tu veux, nous divorcerons. Dernier point : toi et moi, on n'en parle à personne pour l'instant, que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre. Surtout pas à Angela. Maintenant, je te ramène chez toi.

Encore tremblante, elle s'installa dans le confortable siège de cuir. Dans un moment d'égarement, elle avait cru qu'il allait l'embrasser. Honteuse, elle n'osait s'avouer sa déception.

- Hé non ! s'écria-t-elle, s'ébrouant pour se sortir de cette torpeur sensuelle. J'ai du travail qui m'attend !

Booth ne daigna pas répondre.

Il avait raison. Pour être honnête, elle ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter un nouveau squelette qui l'attendait certainement sur une table d'autopsie.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot, jusqu'à ce que Booth gare la voiture devant l'immeuble de Tempérance.

* * *

Quand elle entra dans son appartement, son téléphone sonnait. Elle se précipita pour décrocher.

- Allô ?

- Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu au labo aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai, Ange, mais j'avais des démarches à faire concernant les clauses du testament de mon grand-père. Et je ne reviendrais pas au labo aujourd'hui. J'ai… j'ai besoin de décompresser un peu. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, je comprends. Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un verre, pour te changer les idées ? Je suis libre ce soir.

Tempérance sentit que sa meilleure amie souriait au téléphone.

- Non merci, Ange. J'ai envie de rester seule ce soir. Mais merci pour ton invitation. Une autre fois peut-être.

- Bien sûr, ma chérie. Et surtout n'hésite pas, si tu as besoin d'un service ou autre chose concernant ton grand-père, je suis prête à t'aider, OK ?

L'espace d'un instant, Tempérance eut envie de tout raconter à Angela. La clause du testament. Son mariage avec Booth. Mais elle s'abstint. Son partenaire avait été très clair sur ce point et il avait entièrement raison. Elle devait en discuter avec lui avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à tous ses collègues.

- D'accord, Ange. Merci. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi. A demain.

- A demain.

Elle raccrocha et s'assit dans son canapé, les jambes repliées sous elle. Elle attrapa un coussin qu'elle serra contre sa poitrine et poussa un gros soupir.

Le cœur serré, Tempérance laissa vagabonder son regard dans la grande pièce du salon. Dans un cadre posé sur une petite table basse se tenait une photo de son grand-père.

- Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle fixa le sourire énigmatique.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, au laboratoire médico-légal.

Tempérance arriva tôt et s'enferma aussitôt dans son bureau. Elle avait mal dormi et baillait sans arrêt. Elle avait passé la nuit à s'agiter dans son lit, pensant et repensant sans cesse à son grand-père, à l'héritage et à son futur mariage avec Booth.

Est-ce que j'ai commis une grosse erreur en lui demandant ce service ?

_Oui sans aucun _doute.

Est-ce que ça l'ennuie ?

_Difficile à dire avec Booth... Lui sait déchiffrer à merveille ce que les gens ressentent. Moi non_.

M'a-t-il dit oui pour me faire plaisir ?

_Il m'a toujours promis d'être là pour m'aider et me protéger, mais là ?_

Elle n'avait cessé de se poser des questions auquel elle n'avait pas trouvé vraiment de réponses. Pourtant, il lui avait semblé que Booth semblait content, même plus, heureux de l'épouser, il n'avait pas l'air de se « forcer ». Il avait un peu grimacé au début, comme il sait si bien faire, sûrement pour se donner un genre. Genre : « Oh, je sais pas si je vais te rendre ce service, chère partenaire, mais vois-tu… et bla bla bla… ».

Et surtout, surtout, ses pensées allaient vers ce baiser qu'elle avait…

_ Oui, ce baiser que tu as cru qu'il allait te donner, hé bien, tu le voulais ! Tu l'attendais. Depuis longtemps. _

Se secouant, se disant qu'elle perdait la tête à penser à des choses comme ça, elle décida d'aller se chercher un café, pour l'énergie et un petit paquet de gâteaux, pour la faim. Elle n'avait pas encore déjeuné et son estomac criait famine. Sur son chemin, elle ne croisa qu'une ou deux personnes. Le labo était très calme. Elle regarda sa montre. 7H00 du matin.

Effectivement, elle était tombée du lit.

Revenue dans son bureau avec son café brûlant et le paquet de gâteaux, elle alluma son ordinateur et commença à taper le rapport de son examen sur un squelette découvert dans les fondations d'un vieil immeuble qu'une société de démolition venait de faire sauter.

Ça faisait bien deux heures qu'elle tapait presque sans discontinuer, les yeux fixés sur l'écran, ne se laissant distraire par rien d'autre, juste pour une gorgée de café froid et un petit biscuit, quand elle entendit qu'on entrait dans son bureau.

Elle tourna doucement la tête, le cou raidi par la position qu'elle avait maintenue pendant longtemps. Elle découvrit Booth et tous ses autres collègues entrer ensemble. Son partenaire affichait un grand sourire. Ça, ça sentait pas bon. Pas de la façon dont il souriait. Les fouines, elles, ne souriaient pas. Pas bon non plus ça.

- Brennan, je vais t'étrangler ! s'écria soudain Angela en s'approchant vivement d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? fit-elle en se levant.

- Tu vas te marier avec Booth et tu ne nous as rien dit ! s'exclama Hodgins d'un air outré.

- J'espère qu'on est invité au mariage ! ajouta Zack en croisant les bras.

- Je pourrais être votre demoiselle d'honneur ? demanda Camille avec un grand sourire.

- Quoi ? Mais… je…

Elle tourna un regard exaspéré vers Booth.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Tu leur as tout raconté ? Tu as déjà oublié ce que tu m'as dit hier ? De n'en parler à personne ? Tu as un sacré culot, t'aurais pu m'en parler avant !

L'espace d'un instant, elle pria le ciel pour s'évaporer de leur vue, entrer dans un trou de souris, disparaître dans le néant. Malgré elle, et c'était pourtant pas son habitude, elle sentit ses joues devenir cramoisies.

Booth s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, ses lèvres approchant des siennes. La surprise pétrifia Tempérance : il allait l'embrasser devant ses collègues !

Sans se préoccuper de ceux-ci qui ne manquaient rien du spectacle, il resserra son étreinte et s'empara avec fougue de ses lèvres.

Inutile de résister ! Elle n'en avait aucune envie d'ailleurs. Quelles sensations délicieuses l'envahirent alors... Sa colère contre lui s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, elle oublia aussi la présence des fouines. Plus rien ne comptait. Dans les bras puissants de Booth, elle s'abandonnait langoureusement. Comment faire autrement avec un tel baiser !

Brusquement, il rompit le charme tout en la gardant contre lui.

- Je ne leur ai pas tout raconté, juste qu'on allait se marier, murmura-t-il discrètement à son oreille. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi plus tard. Nous devons jouer le jeu, même devant et pour eux. On leur dira toute la vérité plus tard.

Booth la relâcha et se tourna vers les fouines qui les fixaient, plus ou moins mécontents d'avoir été mis à l'écart de leur secret le plus intime.

Tempérance avait les jambes molles, son cœur battait à tout rompre et tout son corps tremblait.

_ Waouh, cet homme sait embrasser… Jamais je n'ai été embrassée ainsi… C'était…_, songea-t-elle.

Elle se sentait prête à recommencer. Finalement, ce faux vrai mariage, qui ne sera pourtant jamais consommé, ne lui faisait plus si peur que ça.

_ Bien au contraire, _pensa-t-elle en jetant un coup œil à son partenaire.

- Dites donc, tous les deux, vous nous avez bien cachés que vous étiez amoureux ? s'exclama Angela en tapant du pied sur la moquette. Alors, toutes ces disputes, ces chamailleries, c'était bidon, du vent, de la poudre aux yeux ! Pour nous camoufler la vérité, hein ? Brennan, tu me fais beaucoup de peine, là.

Angela baissa un instant les yeux sur ses chaussures, puis soudain se précipita dans les bras de Tempérance.

- Mais je suis si heureuse pour toi, ma chérie ! Tu vois, je t'avais dit depuis le début que je sentais une tension sexuelle entre vous ! dit-elle en touchant le bout de son nez. C'est… c'est… Je pourrais être ton autre demoiselle d'honneur ? demanda-t-elle en reniflant.

- Ange, je…

A ce moment-là, le téléphone fixe de Tempérance se mit à sonner. Sous l'œil mi-amusé, mi-contrarié de ses collègues et sous l'œil pétillant de Booth, elle décrocha.

- Brennan.

Pendant que son correspondant lui parlait, elle vit Hodgins se précipiter pour serrer Booth dans ses bras et lui coller de grandes claques dans le dos, Zack se contentant, lui, de lui serrer la main, Camille l'embrassa sur les deux joues et Angela le prit par un bras pour l'éloigner, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle vit Booth la regarder d'un air éberlué.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui dire ? Pourquoi sourit-il ainsi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui dit ?_ pensa-t-elle en voyant son partenaire arborer un sourire hilare.

- Allô ? Allô ? Mademoiselle Brennan, vous m'avez écouté ? dit une voix légèrement exaspérée à l'autre bout de la ligne.

La voix de l'homme la sortit brutalement de ses pensées.

- Oh… euh… oui, pardon, j'ai été… humm… distraite par autre chose. Désolée, maître, je vous écoute.

Tempérance se tourna, face au mur opposé pour ne plus voir ses collègues et son partenaire sourirent bêtement.

- Je vous disais donc, Mlle Brennan, que je viens d'être averti d'une nouvelle clause au testament de votre grand-père.

- Comment ça ? questionna-t-elle, méfiante mais soudain très attentive.

- J'ai retrouvé une seconde lettre de votre grand-père dans son dossier. Elle m'avait échappée lors de la première lecture. Je suis… humm… désolé.

- Ah…, ne put-elle dire d'autre.

Au fur et à mesure que le notaire lui lisait la lettre, le visage de Tempérance se figea, passa du rouge au rose, puis au blanc. Quand elle raccrocha, elle était redevenue rouge cramoisi.

Elle se tourna lentement vers Booth qui l'observait. Les fouines étaient déjà reparties travailler.

_ Tant mieux_, pensa-t-elle, _surtout pour ce que j'ai à lui annoncer._

- Bones, ça va ? demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

Machinalement, elle s'assit sur son fauteuil et leva un regard vers lui.

- On a un nouveau problème, dit-elle, le visage toujours figé.

- Mais encore ?

- En ce qui concerne l'héritage.

- Mouais… hé ben, ça m'aurait étonné que tout fonctionne normalement. Vas-y, raconte ! fit-il en posant ses fesses sur le bord du bureau.

Machinalement, il prit un trombone qu'il se mit à tortiller dans tous les sens.

- Arrête de jouer avec ça, Booth, et écoute-moi ! s'écria-t-elle en lui arrachant le trombone tordu qu'elle balança sur son sous-main.

Alors, pour calmer les mouvements nerveux des ses mains, il croisa les bras et glissa ses mains dessous.

- Le notaire a retrouvé une autre lettre de grand-père dans le coffre. Une nouvelle clause au testament.

- Ouh… je sens que je vais pas aimer, vu ta tête.

- T'es prêt à entendre la nouvelle du jour ? Attention, accroche-toi : après notre mariage, nous devrons prouver au notaire que nous sommes « réellement » mariés, fit-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

- Comment ça « réellement mariés » ? demanda Booth en se redressant légèrement. Les papiers officiels devraient suffire.

- Non, apparemment non. Attention, accroche-toi encore, pour la petite surprise : il va nous flanquer une espèce de type qui va nous coller aux basques du jour du mariage jusqu'à la fin du voyages de noces, tout ça pour voir si nous sommes réellement un couple marié et amoureux ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Booth.

- Hé oui ! Cher partenaire, nous allons être obligés de nous comporter comme de « vrais » amoureux et de jeunes mariés.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Mille fois merci pour toutes vos reviews qui sont toujours aussi agréables à lire. Nous sommes heureuses que l'histoire vous plaise._

_Voici le chapitre 4._

_

* * *

Chapitre 4_

- Que… Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, le regard éberlué.

Il voulut se lever du bureau, mais complètement retourné par ce que venait de lui annoncer sa partenaire, il ne vit pas le gobelet de café qui traînait là. Et, bien sûr, sa main alla directement taper dedans, ce qui renversa le restant du café froid sur le bureau et les papiers de Bones.

- Booth ! Regarde ce que tu as fait !

- Je… je suis désolé… je…

Il la regarda se précipiter pour nettoyer, sans faire un geste, figé sur place.

Alors, ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu. Mais alors pas du tout.

Épouser Bones pour qu'elle obtienne un certificat de mariage en bonne et dû forme afin qu'elle puisse hériter de la société de son grand-père, c'était une chose, mais là… là, c'était énorme et ça changeait tout.

Là, il faudra qu'il se comporte comme un vrai jeune marié, un vrai mari, un vrai amoureux, un vrai… amant.

Bah, c'est pas que ça le gênait, dire le contraire aurait été un mensonge à lui-même, il était amoureux de Bones. Mais elle non. Avec lui, elle se comportait comme une simple partenaire. Rien de plus.

Quand il l'avait embrassé tout à l'heure, pour jouer le jeu devant les fouines, il avait à nouveau ressenti cette chose très particulière, ce quelque chose de magique et d'électrique à la fois, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec les autres femmes qu'il avait fréquenté jusque-là. Cette chose qu'il avait déjà eu lors de leur premier baiser sous le gui, ce fameux Noël.

Il se dégageait de sa partenaire ce quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir de plus en plus proche d'elle, de plus en plus amoureux.

Il secoua la tête, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

_Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle pense de tout ça ?_

Il s'aperçut qu'elle le fixait, un linge taché de café à la main, apparemment dans l'attente d'un geste, d'une réponse ou d'un sursaut de sa part. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, mais il ne pouvait que rester cloué sur place. Malgré sa réticence à cette dernière nouvelle, son cerveau travaillait déjà aux prochains jours qui allaient suivre.

Lui sur l'autel du mariage avec Bones. Lui en train de lui passer l'alliance au doigt. Lui en train de l'embrasser. Lui, en train de… Lui, lui…

Enfin, s'il acceptait de continuer.

Tout ça tourbillonnait dans son crâne. Il secoua à nouveau la tête, ne sachant plus très bien où il en était.

- Booth ?

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour réagir ? _

En l'observant, Tempérance devina qu'il était gêné. C'est vrai que la situation avait quelque peu dérapé pour eux deux après l'appel du notaire.

Se conduire comme de jeunes mariés, très amoureux, évidemment. Donc, ce qui voulait dire baisers, câlins, nuit de noces, voyage de noces… et tout ce qu'elle supposait aller avec.

_Seigneur, dans quoi je me suis embarquée ? Et dans quelle galère j'ai embarqué Booth ?_

Il voulait l'aider, c'est sûr, l'épouser n'était, pour lui, qu'une formalité administrative, un papier signé de leurs deux mains. Et puis terminé, on n'en parle plus. Elle reçoit la société en héritage, ils attendent un peu pour donner encore plus le change sur leur couple, et six mois après, le divorce. Beaucoup de jeunes gens faisaient ça maintenant.

Mais là… c'était beaucoup plus qu'un simple bout de papier, de l'avis de Tempérance. C'était… embrasser Booth… vivre avec Booth et… faire l'amour avec Booth. Pour de vrai.

A cette pensée, elle ne put empêcher son corps de frissonner et son cerveau d'imaginer la scène. Elle ferma un court instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit aussitôt devant l'indiscrétion de son cerveau, rougissant comme une adolescente.

_ Mais quel est cet effet qu'il provoque en moi ? _

Elle avait toujours été plutôt à l'aise avec le sexe jusqu'à maintenant. Booth, un peu moins. Toujours plus ou moins mal à l'aise quand ils abordaient le sujet, pour une raison ou pour une autre. C'est une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas chez lui, ça. Son partenaire était un homme à femmes, charmeur, sexy, plein d'humour, de bonne humeur en général et sûr de lui. Et pourtant, dès qu'elle parlait de sexe, il se renfrognait, détournait la tête en marmonnant et disant que ce n'était pas très « biblique ».

Elle eut un petit sourire et pinça les lèvres.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

- Pour rien, répondit-elle, un peu trop vite à son goût.

- On ne sourit jamais pour rien, Bones.

- Je te dis que c'est rien, juste une petite… chose, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Quelle chose ?

- Oh, Booth, arrête d'insister ! râla-t-elle en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil. Quand je dis rien, c'est rien, c'est tout ! C'est vrai, ça, c'est pénible les gens qui insistent alors qu'on leur dit que c'est rien !

_Bigre, là, c'est elle qui était mal à l'aise… Le monde à l'envers._

Elle fit quelques pas énervés dans le bureau, jouant avec ses mains, ne sachant pas où les mettre.

- OK, Bones, calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu me sembles bien nerveuse soudain. J'ai un don pour sentir ça.

- Moi, nerveuse ? Ah, ça fait peur, un don pareil ! C'est quand même incroyable : je grince des dents, je soupire, je râle, et tu sens tout de suite que je suis nerveuse ! Magnifique !

- Là, je devine que tu sais être moqueuse. Je peux t'aider ?

- Si tu pouvais m'expliquer pourquoi nous devons faire comme si ce mariage était vrai, pourquoi nous devons…

Elle s'interrompit, pinçant les lèvres.

- Nous devons… ? répéta Booth.

_Allons, Tempérance, remets-toi ! N'oublie pas que c'est lui qui est mal à l'aise quand tu lui parles de sexe !_

- Pourquoi nous devons faire tout ça ? s'écria-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Le mariage, le voyage de noces, la nuit de noces ! C'est complètement crétin et inapproprié !

Il fit quelques pas vers elle.

- Parce que l'administration américaine est quelque chose de vraiment tordu, Bones, tu devrais le savoir. Surtout dans les histoires d'héritage. Donc, si je comprends bien ce qui se passe, ils vont nous coller un type aux fesses pour qu'il puisse leur rendre un rapport en bonne et due forme disant que nous sommes vraiment mariés, que nous avons consommé notre union, bla bla bla… Un simple papier ne leur suffira pas, ils veulent voir de leurs propres yeux.

- Ouais ? Hé bien, si tu veux mon avis, ça craint ! s'écria-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

- Je regrette de plus en plus de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans, Booth. Mais si tu veux changer d'avis, je…

- Non, il n'en est pas question ! Nous irons jusqu'au bout, tous les deux.

Elle ricana.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu vas être obligé de coucher avec moi, hein ?

Elle le fixa dans les yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, attendant une réponse.

_Mais laquelle ?..._

A son tour, il eut un petit rire.

- Tu sais qu'en amour, on peut toujours simuler, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il avec son sourire charmeur.

- Quoi ?

Il poussa un soupir. Décidément, elle savait parler de sexe, mais il lui manquait encore quelques notions.

- S'embrasser, se caresser, se faire les yeux doux, tous les petits gestes, ça, on peut le faire.

- Et en ce qui concerne la nuit de noces ?

- Franchement, Bones, là, tu me déçois !

- Hein ?

- Enfin, tu crois vraiment que ce type va venir dans la chambre nuptiale, pour nous regarder faire l'amour ?

- Hé bien, je…

- C'est impossible ! Il y a des limites à la pudeur, tu sais ! Il n'ira pas jusque-là, parce qu'il n'en a pas le droit. Une chambre nuptiale est… une chambre nuptiale. Strictement privée. Seuls les jeunes mariés peuvent y entrer. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

Il grimaça.

- Tu veux dire qu'on… qu'on est pas obligé de consommer le mariage ?

- Non ! Nous serons seuls toi et moi dans cette chambre. Il n'y aura pas de type pour nous surveiller, il n'y aura pas de caméra vidéo, personne pour nous observer ! Nous serons TOTALEMENT seuls ! Toi et moi ! Moi et toi ! Seuls…

_Seuls… tous seuls…_, pensa-t-il en évoquant la scène dans sa tête. _Lui et Bones, nus, dans des draps de satin, en train de faire l'amour…_

Tempérance vit le regard de son partenaire s'éloigner d'elle pour partir à la dérive. Elle devina aussitôt à quoi il pensait.

- Booth ! cria-t-elle en le frappant sur le bras. Arrête de penser à ce que je sais que tu penses !

Il poussa un grognement et tourna à nouveau son regard vers elle.

- Hé ! Ça fait deux fois que tu me frappes en deux jours ! Ça va pas, non ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? grimaça-t-il en frottant son bras.

- Tu penses à des choses que tu ne devrais pas penser, je le vois à tes yeux et à ton visage ! Vous êtes bien tous pareils, les hommes !

- Mais non…, bredouilla-t-il.

_Mais si…_, songea-t-il.

- Oh, assez ! Bon, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Ce qu'on fait ? A toi de décider, c'est toi qui hérites, pas moi !

Elle grommela et s'éloigna un peu, réfléchissant à cette situation qui avait, disons-le, sérieusement dérapé.

Booth attarda ses yeux sur la jolie silhouette de Brennan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi, si tu étais à ma place ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner vers lui, fixant le mur.

- Si j'étais toi ? Humm… hé bien, je maintiendrai tout. Le mariage et le tralala. Tu dois récupérer cette société, Bones, elle t'appartient, et elle te revient.

Tempérance poussa un soupir et se tourna vers lui.

- Oui, mais pas à ce prix-là ! T'imposer ça est tout bonnement impossible. Tu as accepté de m'aider en tant qu'ami, mais là, ce n'est plus de l'amitié, c'est de…

- Ça t'ennuie tellement de te marier avec moi ? demanda-t-il en appuyant sur son sourire charmeur.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé, tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant, sans répondre à sa question.

Lui donner une réponse était tout simplement irréalisable.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Pour jouer le jeu, je te l'ai dis.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu cette impression.

- Ah ? Alors qu'elle impression as-tu eu ?

_Avais-je trop montré mes sentiments dans ce baiser ? Ces sentiments qu'elle m'inspire._

- Tu m'as embrassé comme… comme si…

A cet instant, Angela entra brusquement dans le bureau.

- Oh hé, les amoureux ! Désolée de vous déranger, mais on a un squelette qui vient d'arriver, ma chérie. Camille voudrait que tu l'examines le plus vite possible, c'est urgent.

- Très bien, Ange. J'arrive tout de suite.

Angela sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle, un sourire hilare sur les lèvres.

- Il faut que j'aille travailler, Booth.

Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle. Il glissa un doigt sous son menton et leva son visage vers lui, la forçant à le regarder.

- Bones, je vais être honnête avec toi. Depuis notre première rencontre, j'ai su qu'il y avait entre nous une force inexplicable qui nous attirait l'un vers l'autre. Chaque fois que j'entends ton nom, chaque fois que je te vois, que je travaille avec toi, cette force me rapproche de toi. C'est une amitié très forte et tout ce que je souhaite, c'est ton bonheur. Et je sais que récupérer cette société pour Russ te rendra très heureuse. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Et pour toi.

Délicatement, il porta la main de Bones à ses lèvres.

- Je veux que ce foutu mariage ait lieu et que nous apportions à ton foutu notaire de malheur le papier qu'il veut pour te lâcher ce foutu héritage.

- Mais…, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Peu importe ce qui arrivera après… on gèrera. D'acc ? dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Un baiser furtif sur le poignet de Tempérance mit le comble à l'émoi de la jeune femme.

Enfin, Booth relâcha sa main. Silencieuse, elle tentait de recouvrer ses esprits.

- D'acc, répondit-elle. Alors, il faut jouer le jeu pour les autres ?

- Oui, dit-il en souriant. Ils ne doivent absolument rien savoir. Du moins pour l'instant. Quand tout sera terminé, on leur parlera. Si on leur dit la vérité maintenant, qui sait si l'un d'eux n'ira pas nous trahir. Sans mauvaise intention, bien sûr.

- Tu penses à qui, là ?

- Personne en particulier.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir. Angela ne dira rien.

- T'en es bien sûre ?

Booth tourna les yeux vers la jeune dessinatrice qui les attendait dehors, les espionnant sans avoir l'air de rien.

- Tu vois, elle nous regarde. Alors on va s'embrasser comme de vrais amoureux et de futurs mariés. Pour jouer le jeu, Bones.

Il joignit aussitôt le geste à la parole en la prenant dans ses bras. Il glissa une main le long de sa joue, puis dans ses cheveux et scella ses lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser qui était tout sauf celui d'être amical.

- Je t'invite au restaurant, ce soir, dit-il en reculant d'elle. On pourra parler de tout ça tranquillement.

Elle hocha la tête sans un mot, trop remuée par ce second baiser, et il sortit, lançant un grand sourire à Angela et s'éloignant vers la sortie du hall.

Tempérance le suivit du regard.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello ! Saurimonda est très heureuse que sa fic vous plaise autant, toutes vos reviews lui font un énorme plaisir ainsi qu'à moi, bien sûr ! Nous travaillons d'arrache-pied pour remettre cette fic au goût du jour._

_A max197aj : soigne-toi bien et merci pour ta review._

_Alors voici un nouveau chapitre, le 5 ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

_

* * *

Chapitre 5_

_Un mois plus tard…_

- Brennan, tu veux bien arrêter de bouger un instant ? Je vais finir par croire que tu es bourrée de tics !

Effectivement, Tempérance ne tenait pas en place, tordant ses doigts, croisant et décroisant ses bras gantés de satin blanc. Elle essayait d'être forte, mais en fait, elle était morte d'angoisse. Elle inspirait et expirait lentement, tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler son trac.

- Ma chérie, tout va bien se passer ! dit Angela en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amie, je te le promets. Tu vas épouser l'homme le plus sexy de la terre, qui doit être un dieu au lit, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, alors arrête de t'agiter, tu vas transpirer et ton maquillage va couler ! Regarde, tes cheveux sont déjà à moitié raplapas ! Tu es en train de gâcher tout mon boulot !

Mais Tempérance ne l'écoutait pas, plongée dans des pensées confuses. L'angoisse montait d'un cran à chaque minute qui passait et un début de migraine se pointait à l'horizon, pour couronner le tout. Elle savait pourtant que ce mariage ne serait pas consommé, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être morte d'inquiétude.

- J'ai besoin d'un verre d'alcool ! s'écria-t-elle soudain.

Angela, qui arrangeait les plis de la robe, sursauta et la fixa d'un air médusé.

- Quoi ? T'es folle ? Si tu bois de l'alcool maintenant, tu vas être saoule! Tu n'as rien mangé ce matin, alors je te dis pas !

- S'il te plaît, Ange ! J'ai pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool, mais là, j'en ai vraiment besoin !

- Justement, tu n'en bois jamais, et si tu fais ça, tu vas être pétée comme un coing !

- Oh, Angela, je t'en prie ! Je ne suis plus une gamine !

Tempérance se laissa tomber sur un petit tabouret devant la coiffeuse et fixa son regard dans la glace.

- Arrête un peu, tu veux ? Regarde-toi, tu es superbe ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'alcool pour t'aider à tenir le coup ! Oh… Booth va craquer en te voyant.

En effet, Tempérance portait une longue robe bustier de satin blanc et de dentelle blanche qui découvraient ses épaules fines, des gants longs qui remontaient jusqu'à ses coudes, un collier de perles, des petits clous d'oreilles qui brillaient à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait la tête, des escarpins blancs. Quant à ses sous-vêtements, elle avait été les acheter avec Angela et son amie les avait choisis pour elle, disant que Booth deviendrait complètement fou et intenable quand il les découvriraient.

A ce moment-là, Tempérance avait songé que ça ne servirait à rien puisqu'il ne les verrait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ça à son amie qui croyait dur comme fer que ce mariage était réel.

Elle poussa un long soupir en se regardant dans la glace. Sa coiffure était un peu retombée, le chignon penchait légèrement, les petites roses en satin piquetées dans ses cheveux menaçaient de prendre la tangente à tout moment, mais les mèches bouclées qui retombaient autour de son visage redonnaient un peu de tenue à sa coiffure.

Elle s'apprêtait à épouser son partenaire, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mais surtout pour de faux.

Booth et elle en avaient discuté pendant de longues heures, devant un verre de vin, un café ou un gratin de macaronis au fromage. Ils avaient convenu que devant tous les invités, les collègues de Brennan, et le fameux envoyé du notaire, ils se comporteraient comme de vrais mariés, aussi bien dans les gestes que dans les regards ou les paroles. Personne ne devait se douter que ce mariage était un mariage blanc et qui ne serait jamais consommé.

_Et tout le monde sait qu'un mariage non consommé n'est pas un vrai mariage_, pensa Tempérance.

Durant toute la préparation de la cérémonie, ils avaient continué, devant les fouines, à se comporter comme de futurs mariés très amoureux. Pour Booth, cela ne semblait pas difficile, mais Tempérance avait eu de plus en plus de mal à jouer le jeu. Bizarrement, à jouer ainsi avec le feu, elle commençait à ressentir des sentiments étranges vis-à-vis de son partenaire.

Et puis, il y avait eu l'enterrement de sa vie de célibataire…

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_ Au début, quand Angela lui avait proposé d'enterrer sa vie de jeune fille, Tempérance avait refusé tout net, trouvant un prétexte bidon._

_ - Pas question que tu refuses, ma chérie ! s'était écrié Angela. Ce n'est plus l'apanage des jeunes hommes d'enterrer leur vie de garçon. L'enterrement de vie de jeune fille est devenue une coutume qu'il ne faut absolument pas laisser de côté._

_ - Non, Angela, je refuse. Je ne… je ne me vois pas du tout faire la fête pour enterrer mon célibat. Anthropologiquement, on enterre des humains, on enterre des animaux, on n'enterre pas sa vie de jeune fille._

_ - Oh, Brennan, arrête ton char, tu veux bien ? Une dernière soirée entre copines avant le mariage est une occasion de plus de faire la « fête » et de « souffler » pendant la folle préparation de ton mariage. On va rire, on va être un peu folles ! Allez, laisse-toi faire, je m'occupe de tout. Et Jack s'occupera de Booth._

_ - Comment ça ? demanda Tempérance._

_ - Booth a demandé à Jack d'être son témoin. Donc, Jack s'occupera de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Booth._

_ - Ah, lui aussi…_

_Vaincue, Tempérance avait accepté, malgré tout très réticente._

_ Et elle n'avait pas été déçue. Loin de là. _

_ Le jour prévu, elle se retrouva dans la voiture de Camille, accompagnée d'Angela et de Daisy. Elle essaya, par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables de savoir où elles l'emmenaient, mais aucune de ses amies ne céda à ses supplications._

_ Poussant un gros soupir, elle se décida à patienter. _

_- Alors, Angela, qu'est-ce qu'Hodgins a prévu pour Booth comme enterrement de vie de garçon ?_

_- Ah, ça, ma chérie, c'est son secret. Même moi, je ne le connais pas._

_Tempérance haussa les sourcils, puis les épaules._

_Quand elles sortirent de la ville, Tempérance commença sérieusement à se poser des questions. Elle les dévisagea à tour de rôle, cherchant un moyen de percer le mystère sur leurs visages, mais rien. Rien de rien. Rien ne transparaissait sur leurs visages._

_ Un peu plus tard, Camille arrêta la voiture sur un petit parking, à côté d'un hangar. Tempérance aperçut quelques petits avions par-ci par là._

_ - Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle._

_ - Viens, ma chérie, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, répondit Angela en la prenant par le bras._

_ Son amie glissa son bras sous le sien et l'emmena directement vers un hangar où un homme s'avança vers elles._

_ - Mr. Fitz, je vous présente le Dr. Tempérance Brennan. Nous sommes ici pour… ce que vous savez._

_ - Dr. Brennan, c'est un honneur pour moi de faire votre connaissance, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Bienvenue à l'héliport de Fitz. Suivez-moi._

_ Comprenant de moins en moins ce qui se passait, Tempérance suivit l'homme et ils pénétrèrent dans le hangar, précédé par Fitz qui les mena vers une grande table où reposait tout un attirail de parachutes._

_ - Dr. Brennan, voici votre parachute et la combinaison de saut qui va avec. Vous pouvez vous changer là-bas, dans la petite pièce._

_ Tempérance le fixait, médusée. Elle devait enfiler une tenue de saut en parachute ? _

_ Elle se tourna vers Angela, les yeux grands ouverts._

Ouf ! _pensa-t-elle_, j'ai échappé au stripteaseur !

_ - Ange, j'aimerai que tu m'expliques, parce que là, j'ai décroché, je ne comprends rien._

_ Angela s'approcha d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes._

_ - Ma chérie, pour ton enterrement de vie de jeune célibataire, moi et les autres, ici présents, t'offrons ce que tu souhaitais faire, ou plutôt refaire : un petit tour en apesanteur et un saut en parachute !_

_ - Que… Quoi ? Mais vous êtes folles ! Je n'ai jamais sauté en parachute ! Je vais me tuer !_

_ - Mais non, dit Camille en s'approchant des deux femmes. Nous savons pertinemment que vous souhaitiez refaire ça._

_ - Jouez le jeu, Dr. Brennan ! s'écria Daisy en sautant sur place. Je l'ai déjà fait, c'est génial ! Sweets adore aussi._

_ Tempérance les fixa avec de grands yeux étonnés._

_ - Oh, allez, on sait tout : Booth nous a tout dit ! dit Angela avec un grand sourire._

Oh, Booth, dès que je t'ai sous la main, je-te-tue ! songea-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

_ Elle se souvint alors que, lors d'une enquête qu'elle avait suivie avec Booth, ils avaient fait tous les deux une petite séance d'apesanteur dans un avion, ce qui les avait beaucoup amusés._

_ Et effectivement, elle se souvint avoir dit qu'elle était prête à recommencer dès que possible._

La prochaine fois, tu fermeras ton clapet, Brennan ! se morigéna-t-elle.

_ Alors elle effectua courageusement son tour en apesanteur, son saut en parachute. C'était tout à fait vrai que cela était génial ! Ce moment inoubliable resterait à jamais ancré dans sa mémoire. Ça avait été… gigantesque !_

_ Elles rirent beaucoup et la journée se termina dans une discothèque branchée. Une petite table leur avait été réservée et, un peu après leur arrivée, le DJ fit une annonce dans son micro :_

_ - Mesdames et messieurs, nous allons interrompre quelques instants notre programme de musique pour fêter, tous ensembles, l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Tempérance, ici présente, qui va bientôt se marier ! Applaudissez-la bien fort !_

_ Tempérance resta clouée sur place, tentant de se faire toute petite, mais les projecteurs vinrent se braquer directement sur elle, l'illuminant de leurs lumières éclatantes. Autour d'elle, toute la salle applaudissait chaleureusement, puis une musique d'enfer s'était élevée. Sur la scène était apparu un superbe garçon habillé en gentleman du 18__ème__ siècle._

_ La suite s'était révélée très éprouvante pour Tempérance, elle avait eu très chaud, je vous laisse imaginer la suite… _

_Finalement, elle l'avait eu quand même, son stripteaseur…_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

_**

* * *

**_Toujours plongée dans ses pensées, la porte de la petite pièce s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser entrer Camille et Hodgins en grande tenue d'apparat. Camille en tenue de demoiselle d'honneur, vêtue d'une splendide robe bleu, qui lui allait comme un gant, et Hodgins, superbe, dans un costume noir, gilet gris, petit œillet blanc à la boutonnière.

- Dr. Brennan, est-ce que vous êtes prête ? demanda Camille en s'approchant.

Elle faisait finalement office de seconde demoiselle d'honneur, Angela l'ayant suppliée d'être la première, bien sûr !

- Non, répondit Angela. Elle est morte d'inquiétude et elle fiche en l'air tout mon boulot ! grogna-t-elle en agitant son index devant le nez de son amie.

- J'ai besoin d'un peu d'alcool, dit Tempérance. Pour m'aider à tenir le coup !

- Bonne idée ! s'exclama Hodgins. J'ai ce qu'il te faut.

Et il sortit en flèche de la pièce.

- Jack, non ! cria Angela.

Il revint presque aussitôt avec une bouteille de gin à la main.

- Mais d'où sors-tu ça ? s'écria Angela en le voyant, la bouteille à la main.

- Je… euh… j'en ai… hummm… toujours une cachée… au cas où.

- Au cas où de quoi ? grinça-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, dans une attitude soupçonneuse.

- Oh, Angela, ça suffit ! s'écria Tempérance. Allez, Hodgins, serre-moi un verre avant que je fasse une syncope.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle avala cul sec le demi verre que venait de lui verser son collègue. Celui-ci poussa un sifflement d'admiration en voyant sa collègue en avaler le contenu sans respirer.

- Hé ben, dis-donc, t'as une sacrée descente, ma parole !

- Donne-m'en un autre, dit Tempérance en lui tendant le verre.

- Non ! cria Angela.

- T'es certaine ? demanda Hodgins, soudain moins sûr de lui.

- Tout à fait ! Je dois assurer ce mariage et ce gin va m'y aider !

Hodgins croisa le regard furieux d'Angela, mais fit ce que lui demandait Brennan.

Et rebelote ! Un nouveau verre cul sec !

Tempérance sentit le feu de l'alcool parcourir son corps à la vitesse de la lumière, mais se sentit aussitôt mieux, plus sûre d'elle. Pourtant, un vertige l'a saisit soudain quand elle voulut se lever et elle vit danser des lumières devant ses yeux.

- Ma chérie, ça va ?

- Nickel ! répondit Tempérance en éclatant de rire. Je me sens beaucoup mieux ! Allez, c'est parti, on y va ! Booth, me voilà !

Angela lança un nouveau regard noir à Hodgins tandis qu'elle attrapait la traîne de la robe de mariée de Brennan, qui était légèrement pompette.

Ça promettait un mariage désopilant…

* * *

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci beaucoup à tout le monde pour toutes vos reviews qui continuent à nous motiver pour cette fic._

_Voici le chapitre 6 !_

_

* * *

Chapitre 6_

Devant l'autel de l'église, Booth attendait l'arrivée de Bones. Devant lui étaient assis une cinquantaine d'invités, attendant fébrilement l'arrivée de la mariée qui, il fallait le reconnaître, se faisait attendre.

Il percevait les chuchotements et les regards tournés vers lui. Jetant un coup d'œil aux premiers bancs, il vit des femmes qui avaient, à certains moments de sa vie, retenu brièvement son attention et dont les regards s'attardaient encore sur lui avec tendresse et même avec une lueur de braise qui, il le savait, se changerait en flamme s'il faisait le plus petit geste vers elles.

Rebecca et Parker étaient là, eux aussi, au premier rang. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire et Parker lui envoya un bisou. A leurs côtés, Max, Russ et Amy avec les filles se tenaient là, eux aussi, souriants, Daisy et Sweets, main dans la main, puis venait ensuite Caroline.

Sully, l'ex de Bones, était là également. Elle avait tenu à l'inviter, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, qu'elle avait dit. Les deux agents s'étaient serrés la main, mais Booth avait senti une certaine tension dans la poignée de main de Sully.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ?_ songea-t-il.

Cinq minutes plus tôt, il avait envoyé Hodgins, son témoin, aux renseignements pour voir où en était sa future épouse.

_Ma future épouse_…

Une fois encore, ça lui fit bizarre de penser à Bones comme à sa future femme. Qui aurait dit qu'un jour, elle deviendrait sa femme devant le seigneur.

Car oui, il avait réussi, après plusieurs discussions très chaudes, à lui faire admettre que le mariage serait encore plus réaliste pour les invités et aussi pour le dénommé Brian Gibson, l'envoyé du notaire, s'il se faisait à l'église. Bones avait refusé à plusieurs reprises, mais il s'était servi jusqu'à plus soif de son charme et elle avait fini par céder.

Elle avait averti le notaire de leur mariage prochain et Brian Gibson s'était présenté à eux une semaine plus tôt, leur expliquant une fois de plus les termes de l'héritage. Ce jour-là, observant Bones à la dérobée, Booth avait décelé une faille dans son comportement stoïque, persuadé qu'elle allait craquer et tout annulé. Alors, en parfait futur époux et devant les yeux de Gibson, il avait pris sa main, y avait déposé un baiser et l'avait serré en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait tenir le coup, pour l'héritage et pour son frère.

Et maintenant, en ce jour, c'est lui qui se sentait mal dans sa peau, mal dans sa tête, dans son costume de marié.

Qui lui allait comme un gant, cela va sans dire.

Alors, pourquoi ce manque de confiance en lui ? Peut-être parce qu'il savait que cette cérémonie nuptiale était un énorme mensonge et qu'en observant tous les invités souriants, qu'il s'apprêtait, lui et Bones, à leur donner de faux espoirs.

Pour compenser ce mal être, il se mit à repenser à sa soirée d'enterrement de vie de célibataire. Organisée, bien sûr, par Hodgins.

Et Hodgins avait mis le paquet. Ce fut une soirée mémorable. De celle qu'on s'attend pas à passer.

* * *

_**Flash back…**_

_ - Où m'emmenez-vous ? demanda Booth tandis qu'Hodgins et Wendel le conduisait à leur voiture._

_ - Oh, arrêtez de poser des questions, Booth, vous le verrez bien assez tôt ! répondit Hodgins._

_ Ils le firent monter dans la voiture et celle-ci se glissa rapidement dans la circulation. _

_Une demi-heure plus tard, elle s'immobilisait devant un grand bâtiment beige entouré de jardins. Le drapeau américain flottait tout en haut de la porte d'entrée._

Un hôpital militaire ? _reconnut Booth._

_ Il regarda ses amis, mais ne pût rien déceler sur leurs visages neutres. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent droit vers une grande salle plongée dans l'obscurité. Hodgins et Wendel refermèrent les portes vitrées derrière eux, et puis soudain, les lumières s'allumèrent._

_ Booth cligna des yeux quelques secondes, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière, puis découvrit devant lui plusieurs personnes, en majorité des hommes, seuls ou accompagnés d'une femme. Les dévisageant un par un, son cœur fit soudain un bond dans sa poitrine : il venait de reconnaître tous ses amis du temps où il était un combattant pour l'Amérique._

_ Il y avait là Douglas Banks, Peter McKay, amputé d'une jambe, Georges Harrison, Frank Herbert dans un fauteuil roulant, Lucas Smith, Charles Dorrington, amputé d'un bras, Mick Travers, Bruce Matthews, John Mastherson, brûlé au visage._

_ Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ils étaient tous là, enfin une partie de ses amis, et il porta une main à sa bouche pour retenir un hoquet de surprise._

Seigneur… ils sont là…, _pensa-t-il en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge._

_ Il ne les avait pas revus depuis des années, depuis leur dernière mission._

_ - Seeley, très content de te revoir, dit Lucas en s'approchant de lui. Ça fait bien longtemps, n'est-ce pas, mon vieux ?_

_ - Lucas…_

_ Les deux amis se précipitèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en se donnant de grandes tapes dans le dos. Puis ce fut au tour des autres et Seeley eut beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes._

_ Alors, la soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon de Seeley Booth se passa dans la joie des retrouvailles, et des souvenirs._

_ A milieu de la soirée, il s'approcha d'Hodgins._

_ - Hodgins, je… je voulais vous dire… merci. Ce que vous avez fait ce soir, et je ne sais pas encore comment vous l'avez fait, mais… mais c'est gigantesque, vraiment génial. Revoir tous mes amis, c'est… je ne m'y attendais pas. Merci, merci beaucoup._

_ - Oh, allez, Booth, c'est rien. Juste quelques petites journées et nuits passées à téléphoner un peu partout, mais vu votre regard quand vous les avez vus, ça a été ma récompense pour tous ces efforts._

_ Booth, tout sourire, serra la main du collègue entomologiste de Bones._

_**Fin du flash back**_

_**

* * *

**_Booth sortait de ses pensées quand soudain, la musique se fit plus sonore, les choristes entonnèrent un chant et les portes vitrées de l'église s'ouvrirent.

Quand il vit Bones apparaître, accompagnée d'Angela et de Camille, il en eut le souffle coupé. Elle était radieuse, ravissante, impressionnante.

Il n'avait pas été mis dans le secret de ce qu'elle devait porter et quand elle arriva à côté de lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder et il vit ses yeux briller.

Tous deux savaient que si certains avaient douté un moment de la raison soudaine de leur mariage, ils avaient à présent la réponse.

Mais en l'observant mieux, il détecta une attitude plutôt étrange chez sa partenaire. Il avait l'impression qu'elle chancelait légèrement et qu'elle faisait un effort magistral pour se tenir droite. De plus, ses yeux étaient brillants et un léger sourire étirait doucement ses lèvres.

C'est seulement quand la cérémonie de mariage eut pris fin, après les serments d'amour, le passage des alliances qu'ils effectuèrent chacun en tremblant, c'est après un long baiser que Bones glissa sa main dans la sienne, tandis qu'ils se rendaient vers la sortie.

Les doigts de la jeune femme étaient froids. En prenant sa main, il se pencha vers elle afin qu'elle fût seule à l'entendre.

- Tu as frappé d'un coup mortel toutes les belles femmes de Washington, lui chuchota-t-il.

Tempérance eut un petit gloussement de rire qu'elle ne pût empêcher.

C'est au milieu des cris, des acclamations des invités massés devant l'église et des jets de riz que Booth et Tempérance montèrent dans la limousine qui devaient les conduire à la réception.

- Une limousine ! s'écria Tempérance une fois qu'ils furent installés sur les sièges en cuir.

Elle remarqua que le chauffeur avait remonté la glace fumée de séparation pour qu'ils soient tranquilles.

- Hé oui ! Hodgins n'a pas fait dans le détail, à ce que je vois, dit Booth en riant.

- Il est fou ! Ça doit coûter une fortune, tout ça !

- Oh, laisse-le faire, ça l'amuse !

Booth fixa les yeux de Bones.

- Tu es superbe.

Elle lui sourit.

- Angela était décidée à leur donner matière à jaser.

- Ils n'y manqueront pas, c'est certain, répondit-il. Qu'a dit Camille quand elle t'a vue ?

- Elle a paru toute déconfite, répliqua Tempérance, et a dit « Si j'avais su que vous alliez m'éclipser, j'aurais mis quelques décorations de plus. » Je pense qu'elle est encore sous ton charme.

Booth se mit à rire.

- C'est bien de Camille. N'importe, Bones, tu es magnifique !

Il y avait dans la voix de son partenaire un ton de sincérité qui la fit sourire de nouveau tandis qu'elle se penchait vers lui.

- Toi aussi, t'es pas mal du tout… Ce costume te va à merveille.

- Merci, Bones. Heu… juste une petite précision, fit-il en se penchant vers elle.

- Oui, laquelle, Booth ?

- Tu n'aurais pas… humm… bu de l'alcool ?

_Comment a-t-il pu deviner ça ?_ songea Tempérance. _J'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que ça ne se remarque pas. Ah, c'est vrai qu'il voit tout._

- Humm… juste un tout petit verre, répondit-elle en faisant un geste de la main. J'en avais rudement besoin, tu sais.

- Mais tu ne bois jamais ?

- C'est ce que m'as dit Angela, mais Hodgins m'a tiré d'affaire.

- Sacré Hodgins, toujours prêt à rendre service.

Booth eut un nouveau petit sourire.

- Je me demande combien de temps va durer cette réception, dit-il.

- Tu t'ennuies déjà ?

- Pas spécialement, mais s'il tenait qu'à moi, nous partirions maintenant pour notre voyage de noces.

- Et tu manquerais tout l'honneur et le plaisir ?

- Je n'aime pas trop les réceptions, répondit Booth. On y étouffe et ce sont d'affreuses corvées.

- Ce n'est pas une manière de parler de ton mariage, dit Tempérance.

- Je sais, dit-il en souriant. Bon, en tout cas, il faut t'amuser. Quelle femme ne s'amuse pas à un mariage, surtout quand c'est le sien ?

- Anthropologiquement, le mariage est une explication d'ordre sexuel et reproductif. Elle prend en considération…

- Bones…

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois que c'est le jour pour parler anthropologie, humm ?

Elle le fixa quelques secondes.

- Non, tu as raison, dit-elle.

Tout à coup, elle se sentait mieux, une des parties les plus dur de ce mariage était derrière eux. Mais le plus dur restait encore à venir.

- Merci encore, Booth.

- De quoi ?

- De quoi ? répéta-t-elle. D'avoir accepté de m'épouser pour me permettre de récupérer la société de grand-père et à Russ d'en être le patron.

- Je te devais bien ça. Tu sais bien que tu peux toujours compter sur moi.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On continue à jouer le jeu, jusqu'à notre départ en voyages de noces.

- Et quand est-il ?

- Demain, à midi. On arrivera à Hawaï demain soir.

- A Hawaï ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu m'emmènes à Hawaï pour notre voyage de noces ?

- Oui, pourquoi, ça ne te plaît pas ?

- Si, bien sûr, je n'y suis jamais allée, mais tu trouves que ce n'est...

- Heureux que ça te fasse plaisir, dit-il en l'interrompant et ne dis plus rien car je sens que tu vas dire des bêtises. Une dernière chose : n'oublie pas que notre dévoué Brian Gibson nous accompagne.

- Je l'avais oublié, celui-là.

- Pas de chance. Il sera toujours là à nous observer. Nous devrons continuer à jouer aux jeunes mariés.

Booth avait parlé à mi-voix et son regard était grave. Tempérance ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais elle eut soudain l'impression d'avoir de la difficulté à respirer.

- Oui…, murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant à l'autre bout de la banquette de la limousine. Nous devrons faire ça.

- Ça t'ennuie tant que ça ?

- Non non, pas du tout. Simplement, j'aurais aimé…

Tempérance ne put terminer sa phrase car la limousine s'arrêta. Le chauffeur vint leur ouvrir la porte et ils descendirent pour se retrouver à nouveau en compagnie de tous les invités qui les avaient devancés. Tout à coup, elle vit Parker courir vers elle.

- Dr Bones, Dr Bones !

- Parker, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Booth en voyant son fils courir à toute vitesse.

- J'veux faire un bisou au Dr Bones ! C'est ma seconde maman, maintenant ! Bisous, Dr Bones !

- Non, Parker, elle…

- Non, Booth, laisse-le faire !

Tempérance se baissa pour se retrouver à la hauteur du garçonnet qui glissa ses petits bras autour de son cou et couvrit sa joue de bisous mouillés.

- Je t'aime bien, Dr Bones, et puisque tu aimes mon papa, je t'aime encore plus ! Comme ça !

Il écarta ses bras.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup, Parker.

- Parker, laisse Tempérance tranquille ! cria Rebecca en s'approchant rapidement d'eux.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, Rebecca, Parker ne m'ennuie absolument pas. Il est si mignon dans son costume de petit garçon d'honneur.

Rebecca regarda Booth et Tempérance à tour de rôle.

- Je profite de cette petit diversion pour vous présenter tous mes vœux de bonheur. Vous allez si bien ensemble, et… (Elle tourna son regard vers Booth.)… Seeley, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi rayonnant, tu me sembles très heureux.

- Je le suis, Rebecca, je le suis, dit-il en posant ses yeux sur Tempérance qui croisa son regard.

_Comment peut-il être aussi heureux d'être marié avec moi alors que nous allons divorcer d'ici peu ? Joue-t-il son rôle ou bien…_

Elle fixa son regard dans celui de son partenaire, puis la foule des invités les poussa en criant et en riant pour qu'ils rejoignent le hall de l'hôtel.

* * *

A l'hôtel où avait lieu la réception, ils prirent place pour dîner. Il y avait toutes sortes de plats et de vins différents.

Bien avant qu'on ait atteint le sorbet, à moitié du menu, Tempérance sentit qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien avaler. Par contre, elle goûtait chaque vin.

Assise à droite de Sully, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Mon ami Booth est un très heureux homme. J'aurais aimé être ton mari ce soir.

Elle regarda son visage, vit le désir dans ses yeux et ne fut pas effrayée, mais amusée. Elle sentit les doigts de Sully serrer les siens et jeta un coup d'œil à Booth, assis de l'autre côté.

Ses larges épaules, son corps athlétique sans un gramme de chair superflue, son allure sexy et son port de tête la rendirent soudain heureuse de l'avoir épousé.

Elle but un autre verre de vin.

Comme s'il devinait cet examen, Booth se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Une chose étrange arriva au cœur de Tempérance. Elle eut l'impression qu'il bondissait dans sa poitrine.

Il leva son verre à son intention et une étincelle scintilla sur son annulaire gauche. Son alliance. Soudain, Tempérance tressaillit.

Elle regarda son doigt et y vit son alliance.

Mariés. Ils étaient mariés, pour le pire et le meilleur, jusqu'à la mort.

Pour de faux. Un mariage blanc. Fabriqué de toutes pièces.

Il lui sembla que la salle s'assombrissait, que les voix s'estompaient. Elle se demanda pourquoi l'avenir paraissait triste et vide. C'était un mariage de convenance où les deux partenaires en cause n'étaient unis que par la faute d'un stupide héritage, un mariage bientôt suivi d'un divorce.

Elle qui n'était pas pour le mariage, elle s'était quand même dit que, si un jour, elle devait convoler en justes noces, elle espérait un mariage où elle aimerait et serait aimée. Elle avait rêvé d'un homme tendre et bon dont le contact la ferait vibrer. Et maintenant…

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne pourra pas se terminer comme ça, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était devenue l'attention de tous et qu'une musique entraînante sortait à plein régime de la sono.

- Il n'y a jamais eu une aussi belle mariée ! s'écria Hodgins en levant son verre. Je porte un toast à ma plus belle et chère collègue, le Dr Brennan-Booth !

Tout le monde se leva et chacun y alla de son verre de vin.

- Et elle est à l'agent Booth ! s'exclama une beauté blonde. Ce n'est pas juste. Il a tout.

- Moi comprise, dit Tempérance en retenant un petit hoquet.

Elle regarda l'alliance d'or à son doigt. Elle pouvait enfin le croire. Faire semblant.

Elle était mariée à l'agent spécial Seeley Booth. Du moins pour un certain temps.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui nous font toujours autant de plaisir à découvrir et à lire !_

_Voici le chapitre 7 ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !_

_PS : désolée de l'erreur du premier envoi, j'ai dû faire une mauvaise manipulation !  
_

_

* * *

Chapitre 7_

- Aux jeunes mariés d'ouvrir la danse ! s'écria soudain Angela.

- Bonne idée ! s'exclama Hodgins, mais avant on veut « un baiser ». Un baiser, un baiser, un baiser, commença-t-il à scander tout en frappant dans ses mains.

Devant le regard muet de Booth et de Tempérance, tous les invités se mirent à taper dans leurs mains et à scander « un baiser ».

- Et un vrai, rajouta Hodgins avec un clin d'œil. Pas un petit bisou comme tout à l'heure, à l'église, on en veut un vrai de vrai !

Brennan devina qu'Hodgins, comme elle, avait bien apprécié le vin du repas. Et il les mettait dans une posture délicate.

_Tu me paieras ça, Hodgins…_, pensa Tempérance.

_S'embrasser devant une cinquantaine de personnes, c'est… c'est…_

Alors Booth se tourna vers elle et glissa ses mains autour de sa taille.

- Joue le jeu, souffla-t-il en approchant ses lèvres.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa profondément. Elle sentait le vin, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Elle sentait bon et il l'aurait embrassé plus longtemps s'il ne l'avait pas senti se raidir dans ses bras.

- Ça va peut-être aller, comme ça, murmura-t-elle à son tour contre sa bouche malgré qu'elle ait une envie folle qu'il continue.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, ce soir avec Booth ? C'est le mariage qui me fait ça ?_

_Elle a raison…,_ pensa Booth.

Toute l'assistance les observait et se donner en spectacle n'était pas vraiment son truc. A elle non plus, il le savait.

- Veux-tu danser ? lui proposa-t-il alors pour la détendre.

Interdite, elle le fixa sans dire un mot.

Booth prit son silence pour un oui et il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse avant qu'elle ne dise un mot.

Un frisson délicieux la parcourut lorsqu'il lui enlaça la taille. Sur sa peau, elle sentait la pression de la main de son partenaire. A peine osait-elle lever les yeux vers lui. Non, il y lirait aisément tout son trouble. Alors, le visage abandonné contre la large poitrine, Tempérance se laissa conduire au rythme d'une musique romantique. L'eau de toilette de Booth lui faisait tourner la tête, en plus du vin, et, sous le charme, elle se tut. Ah ! Si cet instant magique pouvait durer toujours !

- Booth, sais-tu que c'est la deuxième fois que tu m'invites à danser depuis qu'on est partenaire ? murmura-t-elle.

- C'est vrai ? J'ignorais que tu gardais le souvenir de tels détails !

Cette remarque innocente la blessa. Tempérance était ce soir d'une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Et tout le vin qu'elle avait ingurgité pour l'aider à tenir le coup ne l'aidait pas. D'ailleurs, son estomac, au rythme de la danse pourtant calme, menaçait de se révolter.

- Ça va ? demanda Booth en la sentant se raidir dans ses bras.

Elle secoua la tête, trop émue pour pouvoir parler.

- T'ai-je dit que je te trouvais très désirable dans cette robe ?

Sa voix grave et charmeuse envoûtait Tempérance pendant que, de la main, il lui caressait le dos. Ce compliment inattendu déclencha en elle un flot d'émotions violentes et contradictoires. Il aurait été facile de se prêter à ce jeu de séduction. Mais après, ce serait trop dur pour elle de se rappeler que c'était pour rien. Booth l'avait épousé pour lui rendre service, il ne l'aimait pas. Et elle non plus.

Alors, refusant de céder à l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur elle, elle se raidit davantage. Elle se dégagea si brutalement de son étreinte qu'un vertige la saisit, son pied chaussé d'escarpin haut glissa, et devant toute l'assistance clouée par le cri qu'elle poussa, elle se sentit partir en arrière à la vitesse de la lumière.

Booth, comprenant aussitôt ce qui se passait, et ayant toujours ses réflexes de tireur d'élite, glissa rapidement un bras autour de sa taille, la retenant fermement et lui fit faire un tour complet sur elle-même, puis il l'attira brusquement à lui, la bloquant dans ses bras, les yeux dans les yeux.

A cet instant, la musique s'arrêta et les invités, sortant de leur surprise, les applaudirent tout en riant, puis se dispersèrent vers les différents buffets. La chute de Bones avait été rattrapée de justesse par un Booth plus rapide que l'éclair.

Mais eux ne bougèrent pas. Les yeux toujours dans les yeux, ils ne bronchaient pas. Ils se contentaient de se fixer au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, à mille lieues de cette réception et de cet hôtel. Seuls.

Ce fut Tempérance qui reprit la première ses esprits et, une fois de plus, elle s'arracha à son étreinte. Elle remit les plis de sa robe en place tout en regardant ailleurs, n'osant pas porter ses yeux dans ceux de Booth. Elle frissonnait encore de ce contact charnel et elle ne voulait pas qu'il découvre son trouble. Il était si perspicace.

_Oh Seigneur… cette femme me rend complètement fou d'elle…_, songea Booth en serrant les mâchoires et les poings.

En ce qui le concernait, les choses commençaient à se compliquer. La sentir dans ses bras, toucher sa peau, l'embrasser comme le ferait un vrai époux, et tout ça seulement pour de la poudre aux yeux et un maudit héritage… Il commençait à trouver cette histoire un peu difficile à gérer.

- Merci, Booth, sans toi, je me retrouvais sur les fesses et la robe relevée jusqu'à je ne sais où.

- Wouah, Brennan, jolie sortie de danse ! s'exclama Angela en riant. Tu nous a fais quoi, là ? Un remake de « My Fair Lady ».

- Mon talon a glissé sur le parquet et Booth m'a simplement rattrapé, c'est tout. Y a pas de quoi en faire un fromage.

- J'ai sauvé ton honneur, Bones.

- Tu as vraiment un ange gardien pour mari, tu sais ? dit Angela en glissant un bras sous celui de Booth. Tu me le prêteras de temps en temps, quand j'aurai besoin de chance ?

- D'un point de vue anthropologique, un mari est, aux yeux de sa femme, un homme avec une alliance et qui ne se prête pas étant donné…

- Humm humm, fit Booth en toussotant légèrement.

Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui.

- Quoi ?

Il secoua la tête dans un geste négatif.

- Non, Bones, ce soir, on ne parle pas anthropologie, on profite de la fête. N'oublie pas que nous sommes les rois de la réception.

Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient rapprochés du buffet et Tempérance prit un verre de vin que lui tendait un des serveurs. Elle commençait à avaler une gorgée quand sa meilleure amie fit sensation en posant une question bien à elle.

- Et pour la nuit de noces, vous la passez où ? C'est que vous allez devoir bientôt vous éclipser en catimini, hein ?

En entendant ça, Tempérance avala son vin de travers et en recracha la moitié sur la nappe du buffet. Elle se mit à tousser et Angela lui tapa dans le dos.

- Hé bien, ma chérie, ta future nuit de noces te fait de l'effet, on dirait ! Garde ton souffle pour tout à l'heure, tu vas en avoir besoin ! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Et plus Angela en rajoutait, plus Tempérance toussait.

Booth l'observait, mi-amusé mi-inquiet par sa réaction. Ainsi, elle appréhendait leur nuit, où ils se retrouveraient vraiment tous seuls, cette fois. Il ne sut dire si ça l'amusait ou, au contraire, le terrorisait aussi. C'était idiot de leur part à tous les deux puisqu'ils avaient déjà convenu qu'il passerait la nuit sur le canapé et qu'elle dormirait dans le lit nuptial.

- Pour l'instant, ils n'en sont pas encore à leur nuit de noces ! s'écria Hodgins en arrivant vers eux avec un verre d'eau. La nuit ne fait que commencer ! Tiens, bois ça, dit-il à Tempérance.

Elle prit le verre d'eau avec reconnaissance et en avala le contenu d'un trait. L'eau fraîche lui fit du bien et elle se sentit tout de suite mieux. Par contre, son estomac regimba aussitôt.

- Nous allons attaquer les jeux, mes amis ! C'est la partie que je préfère dans les réceptions de mariage. Et je peux vous dire qu'on va s'amuser !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Angela en le prenant par le bras.

- Hé hé ! C'est moi qui les ai inventés !

- Oh, alors je crains le pire de ta part !

En entendant le mot « jeux », Tempérance se redressa et se raidit.

_Jeux ? Quels jeux ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette foutue invention d'Hodgins ?_

Booth se rapprocha d'elle. Il respira discrètement son parfum de fleurs.

- Hé, Bones, je crois que la soirée n'est pas encore finie.

- Non, je vois ça…, grogna-t-elle en frottant son ventre.

- On y va ? dit-il en proposant son bras.

- On est vraiment obligé d'y aller ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille comme si elle l'embrassait sur la joue.

Tempérance voyait bien qu'Angela les observait ainsi que Brian Gibson qui se faisait très discret, mais qui ne manquait rien de leur comportement depuis la cérémonie du mariage.

- Hé oui, pas le choix, lui répondit-il en murmurant à son tour à son oreille qu'il rêvait de mordiller. Pourquoi ? Tu as envie qu'on se sauve pour aller consommer notre mariage ?

Elle se redressa vivement et le fixa avec un éclair de colère dans le regard.

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, Booth, surtout pas ! Je pense que ça va être un passage difficile pour toi et moi, alors n'en rajoute pas, s'il te plait ! gronda-t-elle.

- Woah woah, t'énerve pas, je disais ça pour plaisanter.

En fait, il n'en était rien, il ne plaisantait pas. Tout à coup, il avait une envie furieuse de consommer ce mariage, et se foutait royalement des conséquences.

- Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter là-dessus, Booth, alors tais-toi et allons participer à ces maudits jeux !

Ce fut elle qui l'entraîna vers une partie de la salle où se tenaient déjà tous les invités.

- Mesdames, messieurs, voici nos jeunes mariés, Seeley et Tempérance ! cria Hodgins ! Pour Seeley et Tempérance, hip hip hip hourra ! Hip hip hip hourra ! Hip hip hip hourra !

Camille, Wendel, Daisy, Sweets, Caroline, Rebecca et Parker se tenaient aux premiers rangs. Sully se tenait un peu plus loin, légèrement en retrait et n'avait d'yeux que pour Brennan.

Booth et Tempérance affichèrent un sourire de circonstance sur leurs lèvres et furent noyés sous une pluie de confettis roses et bleus.

- Vive les mariés ! Vive les mariés !

Tout le monde applaudit et les invités se précipitèrent vers eux. En voyant la foule arriver droit vers eux, Booth et Tempérance se rapprochèrent et leurs mains se joignirent instinctivement pour affronter un flot de baisers mouillés, de traces de rouge à lèvres de toutes les couleurs, de barbes ou de moustaches rudes.

Parker s'élança dans les bras de son père et couvrit ses joues de baisers mouillés.

- Papa ! Papa ! Je suis si content que tu sois marié avec le Dr Bones !

- Merci, champion ! répondit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds du petit garçon.

- Et toi, tu es content d'être avec le Dr Bones ?

- Très content, Parker, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

- Promis ?

- Promis !

- Tu vas lui faire un bébé ?

- Parker ! s'écria Rebecca en s'approchant d'eux. On ne pose pas ce genre de questions !

- Mais, maman, je veux savoir si je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur !

- On verra ça plus tard, champion, dit Booth en souriant et en reposant le petit garçon au sol. Va avec maman, je dois voir les invités.

- A tout à l'heure, papa !

- A tout à l'heure, Parker !

Pendant ce temps, Sully s'était approché de Tempérance, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Elle l'observa s'avancer en plissant les yeux.

- Tempérance, tu es vraiment très belle, ce soir. D'une beauté à couper le souffle. J'aimerai tant…

- Sully, tais-toi, le coupa-t-elle aussitôt.

- Quoi ?

Alors, il se tourna vers Booth.

- Seeley, en souvenir de notre amitié, accepterais-tu que j'embrasse la mariée ?

Booth allait ouvrir la bouche quand son ancien collègue l'interrompit.

- Attention, je dois te prévenir que je veux l'embrasser sur la bouche, comme au bon vieux temps, quand elle et moi étions amants. Alors, tu acceptes ? Juste un seul, pour me faire plaisir.

Tempérance sentit une bouffée de colère monter en elle.

- Et à moi, tu ne me demandes pas si je suis d'accord ? grinça-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Je suis certain que tu seras d'accord.

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, Sully. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais accepter ?

- Hé bien, je pense que toi et moi, on…

- Tu te trompes.

Et aussitôt, pour lui prouver que leur liaison était bel et bien terminée, elle se tourna vers Booth et glissant ses deux bras autour de sa nuque, elle prit ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément, un long baiser que Booth apprécia au centuple et qu'il lui rendit fougueusement.

- Entre toi et moi, c'est fini et bien fini, reprit-elle, essoufflée, en se tournant à nouveau vers Sully. Tu es parti loin de moi, Booth est resté près de moi. J'ai choisi de me marier avec l'homme que j'aime.

Tout à coup, en prononçant ses mots, Tempérance sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et ses mains se mettre à trembler. Incroyablement, elle venait d'avouer à son ancien amant l'amour qu'elle portait pour son partenaire. Un amour qu'elle s'était refusé à s'avouer depuis cinq longues années.

Elle se sentit pâlir et porta une main à sa bouche, une nausée montant à ses lèvres qu'elle réprima de toutes ses forces.

_Pas le moment d'être malade, Brennan, vraiment pas le moment ! Ressaisis-toi et vite ! Il se passe quelque chose d'extraordinaire dans ton cœur !_

Elle prit une grande inspiration et, de toute sa volonté, tenta de reprendre une attitude normale.

_Booth ne doit rien savoir, rien du tout, surtout pas…_ _Allez, Brennan, inspire, expire, inspire, expire…_

Quand elle pensa avoir repris le contrôle d'elle-même et que ses mains arrêtèrent de trembler, elle se tourna vers Booth.

Il la regardait, médusé par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_Jouait-elle la comédie ou bien alors est-ce qu'elle… Non, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait y croire, ce serait trop beau…_

Elle reprit son allure froide et releva la tête, puis elle lui sourit, de ce sourire qu'il aimait tant quand elle daignait s'en servir. Elle glissa son bras sous le sien.

- Booth, si on allait s'amuser un peu à… ces… jeux ?

Il savait qu'elle avait horreur de ces jeux en société et qu'elle se forçait donc à y participer, pour faire plaisir à ses amis. Pour jouer le jeu.

- Dites-moi une chose avant que je m'efface et vous laisse tranquille, dit Sully en croisant les bras. Pourquoi vous ne vous appelez pas par vos prénoms, alors que vous êtes maintenant mariés ?

Booth et Tempérance se regardèrent et chacun pensa que ce que Sully venait de dire n'était pas tout à fait dénué de sens.

- Je pense que c'est plus par habitude, répondit Booth. On s'appelle comme ça depuis le début, on a gardé l'habitude. Mais effectivement, ce serait… humm humm… plus juste. N'est-ce pas, Tempérance ?

Elle le regarda et lut la réponse dans ses yeux. Oui, ils devaient s'appeler par leurs prénoms, pour faire encore plus vrai.

- Tout à fait, Seeley, il faut… il faut qu'on s'habitue, c'est tout. Une question d'habitude.

- Ohé, les jeunes mariés, on vous attend, au lieu de papoter. Allez, zou, en avant pour la partie de rigolade ! s'exclamèrent Angela et Hodgins en les prenant chacun par la main. Suffit de vous faire désirer !

Angela entraîna Booth au milieu du cercle formé par les invités et Hodgins en fit autant avec Tempérance qui n'en menait pas large.

_Qui m'aurait dit qu'un jour, j'allais amuser toute une bande d'invités endimanchés !_ songea-t-elle.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour ! Encore une fois, un grand merci pour vos reviews qui sont toujours aussi sympathiques et qui nous font bien sûr très plaisir ! _

_Voici le chapitre 8. Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

Chapitre 8_

Bon gré mal gré, elle suivit son ami et se retrouva soudain l'attention de tous les convives de la fête. Elle, si sûre d'elle-même en temps ordinaire, se trouva soudain bête comme chou et pria de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir se faufiler dans un trou de souris ou qu'un trou béant s'ouvre dans le sol où elle disparaîtrait hors de la vue de tous ces gens.

- Bien, alors nous allons pouvoir commencer à nous amuser ! s'écria Hodgins en faisant un tour sur lui-même pour voir tous les invités de la fête.

Tempérance regardait Booth qui lui, au contraire d'elle, souriait et avait l'air d'apprécier d'être l'attention de tous les regards, en particulier, celui des femmes. Aussitôt, elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie et pesta contre toutes ces femmes qui le fixaient avec des langues qui pendaient jusqu'au sol.

Soudain, elle se sentit attirée et retournée dans des bras. Son visage fit face à celui de Hodgins.

- Mesdames et messieurs, regardez comme notre mariée est belle ! On dirait une poupée ! Cette robe est divine, n'est-ce pas, messieurs ?

Dans la foule, il y eut des rires, surtout ceux des hommes.

- J'en connais un qui ne demande qu'une chose dans cette salle : lui retirer ou plutôt lui arracher, pour la nuit de noces ! J'ai nommé son mari, notre ami, l'agent spécial du FBI, Seeley Booth !

Aussitôt, ce fut cacophonie, cris, coups de sifflet et applaudissements à tout rompre. Booth avait vraisemblablement un gros succès dans l'assistance.

- Très bien, très bien ! cria Hodgins. Stop ! Maintenant, je vais bander les yeux de notre belle mariée avec ce joli foulard en soie.

Tempérance eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant son collègue s'avancer vers elle, un petit sourire qu'elle jugea un brin sadique sur les lèvres. Mais elle ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas s'afficher davantage qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Hodgins passa derrière elle et posa le foulard sur ses yeux qu'il serra avec un nœud.

- Voilà. Notre mariée ne voit plus rien, n'est-ce pas, Tempérance ?

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer. Effectivement, elle ne voyait plus rien, que de la noirceur. Elle se demanda ce que Hodgins mijotait.

- Très bien. Angela, peux-tu emmener Tempérance dans une autre pièce, s'il te plaît.

Aussitôt, Tempérance sentit la main de son amie se saisir de la sienne et l'entraîner derrière elle, tout en la guidant.

- Ange, qu'est-ce Hodgins est en train de mijoter ?

- Oh rien d'étrange, je te rassure, ma chérie. Un petit jeu qu'on trouve pratiquement dans tous les mariages. Tu verras bien par toi-même, ne te pose pas de questions et laisse faire. Amuse-toi et profite de la fête. A moins que tu n'aie hâte de te retrouver toute seule avec Booth, hein ?

Tempérance devina que son amie souriait de toutes ses dents, l'esprit ailleurs que dans le jeu.

- Ange, s'il te plaît…

- Oh allez, Brennan, je connais ça. Entre nous, tu as raison. Ce soir, Booth est… humm… à croquer. Si j'étais toi, je l'aurais déjà amené dans un petit coin pour commencer la nuit de noces.

- Ange ! Tu n'es pas moi !

- Non, c'est vrai, et puis j'ai Hodgins, et notre nuit de noces, il y a longtemps qu'on l'a déjà consommé. Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Booth et toi, vous l'avez déjà consommé ?

- De quoi ?

- Oh Brennan, arrête de faire l'idiote, s'il te plaît ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Fais pas celle qui n'a pas compris. Est-ce que toi et Booth avez déjà couché ensemble ?

A ces paroles, Tempérance sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter depuis le milieu de son corps pour s'éparpiller partout : dans sa tête, ses bras, ses jambes, mais surtout le bas de son corps. Elle se sentit rougir comme une tomate.

- Ange, je…

- Allez, tu peux me raconter à moi, je suis ta meilleure amie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais… là…

Tempérance ne savait plus où se mettre, la conversation dérapait vers un sujet qu'elle avait prié jusque-là de ne pas avoir à aborder avec Angela. Mais la jeune femme venait de mettre les pieds en plein dans le plat.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui raconter pour la satisfaire et qu'elle lui fiche un peu la paix ?_

- Seeley et moi…

Elle fut sauvée par le gong lorsque Camille vint la chercher pour la ramener vers la salle de la fête.

- Dr Brennan, on n'attend plus que vous pour commencer.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pour l'instant, elle échappait aux questions indiscrètes de son amie.

Camille l'a conduisit doucement vers le milieu de la pièce.

- Et revoilà notre jolie mariée ! s'écria Hodgins.

Elle sentit qu'il lui attrapait la main pour finir de l'amener au centre du cercle.

- Tempérance, je t'explique la règle du jeu. Il y a devant toi une rangée de dix personnes assises sur des chaises. Parmi elles se trouve Seeley. A ma demande, ils ont relevé leurs jambes de pantalon jusqu'aux genoux et ils ont baissés leurs chaussettes. Le but du jeu, c'est que tu dois retrouver Booth uniquement en touchant le mollet des concurrents. Attention : petit bonus pour compliquer le jeu et le rendre plus amusant, les concurrents peuvent se déplacer discrètement au cours de la partie.

_Quoi ? _hurla Tempérance dans sa tête. _Mais… je ne peux pas faire ça. Je… je n'ai jamais touché les mollets de Booth !_

Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal et son estomac lui rappela qu'elle avait bu. Trop bu.

- Hodgins, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son collègue. Je… je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il à son tour. Tu as bien vu Booth tout nu, non ?

- Heu… non…

- Quoi ? Tu me fais marcher, Brennan !

- Je te dis que non. Moi et Seeley, on n'a… on n'a jamais couché ensemble encore.

Là, elle avait été obligée de dire la vérité.

Elle sentit que Hodgins prenait son bras et la guidait un peu en retrait du cercle des invités.

- Brennan, tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as jamais fait l'amour avec Booth ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais vus tous nus ?

- Non, jamais. Ce soir sera la première fois. On a voulu se réserver… (Elle déglutit difficilement.) … pour la nuit de noces.

Malgré l'imprévu inopiné, elle devait continuer à jouer le jeu du vrai mariage.

- Hé bien, fais semblant !

- Comment ça, fais semblant ? Tu veux que je participe quand même à ce foutu jeu ?

- Oui. Maintenant il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, les invités ne comprendraient pas. Alors tu participes à ce jeu et tu fais semblant.

- Comment je vais retrouver Seeley dans tous ces mollets poilus ?

- Débrouille-toi.

- Tu en as de drôles, Hodgins. Je te signale que c'est toi et toi seul qui a trouvé cette idée lumineuse de jeu. T'aurais pas pu en trouver un autre ?

- J'en ai d'autres, mais pour l'instant, tu dois participer à celui-là.

- Je refuse.

- Non, tu peux pas.

- Alors donne-moi un indice.

- Non, pas question.

- Hodgins !

- Ce serait triché.

- Hodgins…, grogna-t-elle, si tu ne m'aides pas, tu vas m'entendre, je te préviens !

Malgré le foulard qui recouvrait toujours ses yeux, elle sentit le regard colérique d'Hodgins sur elle.

- Très bien, tricheuse ! Booth porte des chaussettes avec des dessins.

- Alors là, ça m'aide vraiment ! Comment tu veux que je sente des dessins sur ses chaussettes ? Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non, pas du tout.

Elle crut l'entendre ricaner.

- Les dessins sont en relief et représente des petits anges !

- Des petits anges ? répéta-t-elle en pouffant.

- Oui, des anges, je vois pas pourquoi ça te fait rire ? C'est de circonstance, non ?

- Oui, t'as raison.

- Bon, alors on y va ?

- Oui, allons-y et j'espère que je vais pas me ridiculiser, sinon gare à toi !

Hodgins la ramena et la replaça dans le cercle.

- Mesdames et messieurs, notre jolie mariée est enfin prête, après de tous petits détails de dernière minute. Sweets, en avant pour la musique. Tempérance, c'est à toi !

Tempérance entendit une musique entraînante se mettre en route. La main d'Angela vint la placer vers le premier invité.

- A toi, ma chérie, et trouve ton bel agent sexy, il y aura une surprise au bout !

- Quoi ? bredouilla Tempérance.

_Ça, la surprise, Hodgins ne lui en avait pas parlé. Il va me le payer, celui-là !_

Grommelant dans sa barbe, elle se baissa et posa ses mains sur la première paire de mollets qu'elle trouva. Des mollets flasques et très poilus. Sûrement pas Booth. Il fait du sport. Elle retira vivement ses mains et passa aux suivants. Là, elle fut très étonnée car elle ne trouva aucun poil, mais une peau douce et épilée.

_Des jambes de femmes ! Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que des hommes !_

Toujours grommelant, elle continua ses palpations. A un certain moment, elle entendit du bruit, des pieds de chaises qui raclaient le sol et aussi des bruits de pas. Ils étaient en train de changer de place.

_Flûte ! Il va falloir que je recommence tout !_ _Encore des jambes de femmes. Mais il en a mis combien des comme ça ? Bon sang, où est Booth ? _

- Attention, Tempérance, entendit-elle Hodgins lui crier. Tu n'as droit qu'à un seul aller retour, après c'est perdu !

Ses mains glissaient de plus en plus vite sur les mollets et touchaient les chaussettes des hommes, mais sans succès. Aucune chaussette avec des dessins en relief ne vint se présenter sous ses doigts.

Arrivée au bout sans succès, elle repartit en sens inverse, entendant à nouveau les pas et les chaises racler sur le sol. Soudain, ses mains trouvèrent une piste. Des jambes musclées, des poils à bonne dose, et surtout, surtout, des chaussettes avec des dessins en relief. Elle n'arriva pas à distinguer si c'était des anges ou pas, mais c'était bien des dessins en relief.

- J'ai trouvé ! s'écria-t-elle, toute fière d'elle. C'est Seeley.

- Tu crois vraiment avoir trouvé ton mari, ma chère collègue ? lui demanda Hodgins.

- Oui oui, sûre et certaine, c'est Seeley !

- Hé bien, voyons voir si tu as raison !

Le foulard se retira et elle cligna des yeux devant la brutale lumière qui vint frapper ses rétines. Le temps qu'elle s'habitue et elle se retrouva devant… Brian Gibson, qui la regardait avec un petit air amusé.

- Perdu, Mme Booth, ce n'est pas votre mari !

_Horreur ! Elle s'était plantée en beauté ! Mais alors, où est Booth ?_

Soudain, sentant dans son dos une présence qu'elle connaissait bien, elle se retourna et le découvrit, debout au beau milieu de la salle, un micro à la main.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tout le monde ! Saurimonda et moi ne savons plus comment vous remercier de vos si gentilles reviews. La suite vous intéresse toujours ? _

_Alors voici le chapitre 9. Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

Chapitre 9_

- Seeley ? murmura-t-elle en le fixant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire avec ce micro ? Oh j'aime pas ça du tout…_

En le voyant avec ce micro à la main, dans ce costume de marié qui lui va tellement bien, cette petite fleur blanche à la boutonnière, ce sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, ce regard profond qui sondait ses yeux, elle se sentit trembler.

Elle resta figée au milieu de la salle, incapable de faire un pas de plus.

- Tempérance…, murmura-t-il à son tour.

Mais comme le micro était branché, son prénom résonna puissamment dans la salle. Elle sursauta et porta un regard autour d'elle. Tous les invités avaient les yeux fixés sur eux, dans l'attente de…

_Dans l'attente de quoi ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Booth fit de même et chercha Hodgins du regard. C'est lui qui avait branché le micro sans le prévenir. Il lui lança un regard furieux et l'entomologiste lui lança un grand sourire satisfait tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Puis, de la main, il fit un geste en direction de Tempérance.

Booth se tourna à nouveau vers Bones, puis s'approcha lentement d'elle. Il se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise dans ses chaussures et elle ne semblait pas mieux. C'est Hodgins qui lui avait suggéré, avec beaucoup de persuasion, qu'il devait faire ça. Sur le coup, Booth avait refusé, prétextant qu'il ne savait pas faire ça, mais Hodgins avait balayé son refus d'un geste de la main. Là-dessus, Angela en avait rajouté une couche, prétextant que Brennan serait ravie de son geste.

Il avait eu beau secouer la tête, refuser à plusieurs reprises, lancer des menaces à l'intention des deux protagonistes de cette idée qu'il jugeait passé de mode, il abdiqua à la joie de ses deux amis.

Il se demandait bien comment Bones allait prendre ça. Tout en approchant d'elle, il appréhendait sa réaction. Il observait son visage et y vit de la surprise mais aussi un peu d'angoisse. Elle devait sûrement se demander ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Arrivé tout près d'elle, il s'arrêta, la fixant toujours, puis il prit sa main et posa un baiser dessus.

Tempérance observait tous ses gestes, cherchant à deviner dans son regard ce qu'il allait à faire.

Alors, se penchant vers elle tout en étouffant le micro de sa main libre, il murmura à son oreille.

- Joue le jeu, Tempérance. Encore.

Il se redressa et fixant toujours ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme, il porta le micro à ses lèvres et commença à chanter.

_« You Can Leave Your Hat On » de Joe Cocker._

_Baby, take off your coat, real slow - Baby, take off your shoes. I'll help you take off your shoes - Baby, take off your dress. Yes, yes, yes - You can leave your hat on, You can leave your hat on, You can leave your hat on - Go over there, turn on the light. No, all the lights - Come back here, stand on the chair - Ooh, baby, that's right ! - Raise your arms in the air, now shake 'em - You give me reason to live,You give me reason to live - You give me reason to live. You give me reason to live. You can leave your hat on ! Suspicious minds are talking. That's right, they'll tear us apart - They don't believe in this love of ours. - They don't know what love is - They don't know what love is. I know what love is. You can leave your hat on. __You can…_

A sa grande surprise, Booth chantait très bien. Il avait une voix grave et sensuelle, et il ne l'a quitta pas des yeux durant toute la chanson. Elle fixa son regard dans le sien et vit passer dans son regard différentes émotions alors qu'il lui distillait les paroles sulfureuses de la chanson.

- C'est quoi, cette chanson ? lui demanda-t-elle quand il eut terminé, un peu mal à l'aise alors qu'autour d'eux, tous les invités criaient, applaudissaient et sifflaient.

Elle en vit même des qui lui lançaient des clins d'œil évocateurs.

- C'est la B.O. du film « 9 semaines et demi ».

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.

Booth eut un petit rire.

- Je m'en doutais, mais c'est pas grave, tu sais.

Soudain, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa passionnément, puis sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot, il prit sa main et l'emmena au milieu du cercle des invités.

Tempérance le suivit en lui jetant un coup d'œil intrigué, puis il glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui.

Sa main effleura la peau douce et tiède de Bones.

Tempérance pouvait sentir la caresse de ses yeux sur sa peau et elle réprima un frisson de plaisir.

_Brennan, reprends-toi, tout ça, c'est du flan… il fait ça pour les invités…_

Alors il se mit à entonner une nouvelle chanson, les yeux dans les yeux de sa partenaire.

_« All By Myself »_

_When I was young - I never needed anyone - And making love was just for fun - Those days are gone - Livin' alone - I think of all the friends I've known - When I dial the telephone - Nobody's home - All by myself - Don't wanna be - All by myself - Anymore - Hard to be sure - Sometimes I feel so insecure - And loves so distant and obscure - Remains the cure - All by myself - Don't wanna be - All by myself - Anymore - All by myself - Don't wanna live - All by myself - Anymore - When I was young - I never needed anyone - Making love was just for fun - Those days are gone - All by myself - Don't wanna be - All by myself - Anymore - All by myself - Don't wanna live __–__ Oh - Don't wanna live - By myself, by myself - Anymore - By myself - Anymore - Oh - All by myself - Don't wanna live - I never, never, never - Needed anyone_

A nouveau les applaudissements, les cris et sifflets se firent entendre, mais bizarrement ils n'entendirent rien, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans cette salle d'hôtel, les yeux dans les yeux, la main dans la main.

Booth approchait à nouveau ses lèvres de celles de sa partenaire quand ils furent brusquement séparés par leur témoin respectif qui les firent reculer loin l'un de l'autre.

- Pas pour tout de suite, la nuit de noces, les jeunes mariés ! s'écria Hodgins. On a encore besoin de vous !

- Que… quoi ? bafouilla Tempérance en revenant dans la réalité.

- Hé oui, ma chérie, tu n'es pas encore dans les bras de ton sexy de mari, alors reviens un peu parmi nous, tu veux ? La fête n'est pas encore terminée !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Oh, t'inquiète pas, on va pas vous retenir longtemps, on sait que vous avez besoin d'être seuls, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil suggestif, mais on veut faire « La jarretière ».

- La jarretière ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Tempérance en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Oh Brennan, mais tu sors d'où ? souffla Angela d'un air exaspéré. Tu connais pas ça ?

- Hé ben non, désolée que ça t'agace ! Explique-moi, dit-elle en remarquant qu'Hodgins entraînait Booth loin d'elle, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- La jarretière, c'est ce joli bandeau de dentelle que tu portes autour de ta cuisse droite, ma chérie. Lors de chaque mariage, cette jarretière est vendue aux enchères au plus offrant. Un homme, si possible. L'argent récolté permet aux jeunes mariés de partir en voyages de noces.

- Ah ! dit simplement Tempérance, toujours occupée à regarder Hodgins et Booth qui discutaient à voix basse.

- Mais ce n'est pas le mieux. Le plus offrant, donc celui qui aura surenchéri la plus grosse somme d'argent, aura le privilège de retirer la jarretière de ta jambe et la gardera en souvenir.

Cette fois-ci, Tempérance eut un sursaut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

A nouveau, Angela poussa un gros soupir.

- Brennan, sois un peu avec moi, tu veux bien, au moins encore quelques minutes ? Après, je te fiche la paix avec Booth. Je n'explique plus rien, tu verras bien par toi-même. Allez, viens avec moi.

Tempérance se sentit tirée par son amie qui l'emmena jusqu'à une petite table.

- Allez, ma chérie, grimpe là-dessus !

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en lui lançant un regard médusé.

- Monte sur cette table et montre-nous tes jolies jambes !

Tempérance jeta un regard autour d'elle et découvrit avec stupéfaction que tout le monde la dévisageait, observant sa réaction. Elle se sentit idiote et gauche devant tous ces regards amusés.

Alors, prenant une grande inspiration, elle monta sur la table, aidée par la main secourable d'Hodgins.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, chers invités, revoici notre jolie mariée qui offre sa jarretière, symbole de sa féminité, aux enchères. Le plus offrant et le plus coquin d'entre vous se verra le plaisir de lui retirer lui-même en personne ! Mais nous allons compliquer un petit peu le jeu. Nous allons faire des enchères à double sens, c'est-à-dire un camp, les hommes, pour remonter la robe jusqu'à la jarretière et l'autre camp, les femmes, pour faire redescendre la robe. Si ce sont les hommes qui gagnent, le vainqueur aura alors le plaisir de retirer la jarretière avec ses mains, ou, plus amusant, avec ses dents. OK ? Alors nous allons commencer ! Je vais demander à trois messieurs de l'assistance de se charger de récupérer l'argent. Angela se chargera de relever ou de baisser la robe au fur et à mesure des enchères. Bien ! Le prix de mise aux enchères est de 100 dollars ! 100 dollars ! Qui dit mieux ? Moi, je dis 120 dollars ! Qui dit mieux ?

Aussitôt, les enchères commencèrent à fuser dans tous les sens, aussi bien du côté des hommes que celui des femmes. La robe de Brennan dévoila ses chevilles, puis ses mollets, puis redescendit aux cris des femmes.

Au bout de 10 minutes amusantes, les invités purent commencer à voir les rubans de la jarretière. Les femmes remirent les enchères à fond, ce qui fait que les hommes durent tout recommencer.

- 1000 dollars !

Tempérance sursauta en entendant l'enchère lancée par une voix d'homme. Elle tourna la tête vers la voix et découvrit Sully qui la fixait avec un grand sourire. Elle fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres, agacée.

- 1000 dollars ! répéta Hodgins, médusé par le montant de la somme. Waouuuuh ! Qui dit mieux que 1000 dollars ?

Brennan pria pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, surenchérisse, mais personne n'osa aller au-delà de cette somme phénoménale.

- Pas d'enchère, messieurs ? Alors, la jarretière de Tempérance est acquise à l'agent spécial Tim Sullivan. Bravo !

Des applaudissements retentirent et Tempérance jeta un regard à Booth qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, appuyé contre le mur du fond, depuis le début des enchères. Elle vit sa mâchoire se serrer et se desserrer sous l'emprise de…

_De quoi, d'ailleurs ? Sully n'était plus son amant, Booth ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais… Alors, pourquoi semblait-il furieux et… jaloux… _

_Jaloux ?_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions car Sully s'était déjà approché et la regardait fixement dans les yeux, son sourire effacé.

- Temp, je suis très heureux d'être l'homme qui va te retirer ta jarretière.

Puis il se tourna vers Booth.

- Seeley, désolé, mais je vais être le premier à voir les dessous de ta femme, dit-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Sans rancune ?

Tempérance put voir la mâchoire de Booth se serrer et se desserrer avec nervosité. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, puis elle reporta son attention sur Sully qui commençait à relever sa robe. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle porta un regard suppliant sur Booth, le priant des yeux de faire quelque chose avant que Sully n'aille trop loin. Elle ne souhaitait pas que son regard s'aventure plus haut. Ils avaient pourtant été amants, mais là, les circonstances n'étaient plus du tout les mêmes.

Soudain, elle eut une idée.

- J'ai une requête à faire, Hodgins. Est-ce que je peux ?

- Une requête ? répéta-t-il en la fixant d'un regard éberlué. Quelle requête ?

- Je souhaite que ce soit Seeley qui retire ma jarretière, demanda-t-elle en reportant son regard sur l'intéressé.

Elle le vit se raidir, mais un imperceptible sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

- Hé bien… hé bien, je… je ne sais pas… En principe, le mari ne participe pas à ce jeux, mais... si Booth est d'accord, et si Sully… l'est aussi, j'y vois pas d'inconvénient, si c'est ton désir, Temp…

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Seeley donnera la jarretière à Sully. Elle lui revient, de toute façon. Sully…

Ils se fixèrent longuement, puis Sully, dans un geste rageur, laissa retomber le bas de la robe.

- Dommage pour toi, Tempérance, j'aurai été très tendre. Dommage pour moi, car Seeley va avoir sa nuit de noces, et moi, je vais juste repartir avec un souvenir de toi. Comme je l'ai déjà fait, il y a quelques mois. Seeley, à toi l'honneur.

Il se retira de quelques pas.

Booth n'en revenait pas. Sa partenaire lui avait demandé de retirer sa jarretière. Il allait voir ses dessous, caresser sa jambe. A cette idée, il réprima un frisson de plaisir. Elle jouait avec le feu, jouait avec ses sensations, sans s'en rendre compte. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle lui avait demandé ça innocemment, ne semblant pas se douter de ce qu'elle provoquait en lui, tout ça parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Sully pose les mains sur elle.

Puis, comme tout le monde le regardait, attendant qu'il se décide, il s'avança, raide comme la justice. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu veux vraiment que je fasse ça ? demanda-t-il en la regardant au plus profond de ses yeux. Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, répondit-elle sans hésiter, j'en suis sûre. Tu es mon mari, Seeley, toi seul, pour moi, à le droit de retirer ma jarretière.

- Tempérance, tu joues le jeu, là, où tu joues à autre chose ? murmura-t-il.

- Le jeu, Seeley, le jeu…

Ils se fixèrent à nouveau, puis il commença à remonter lentement la robe de sa partenaire. Le tissu était lourd et doux sous ses doigts tremblants. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. La jambe de Tempérance était recouverte d'un fin voilage blanc qui ne cachait rien du galbe parfait du mollet. Il remonta la robe jusqu'aux mollets, puis aux genoux et plus il montait, plus son cœur battait vite. Il vit apparaître les petits rubans de toutes les couleurs, puis enfin le morceau d'étoffe soyeux de dentelle. Sans le vouloir, ses pensées prirent un autre virage et se chargèrent d'une atmosphère érotique.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Brian Gibson les observait attentivement.

Tempérance prit le bas de sa robe entre ses doigts et leurs doigts se frôlèrent, leur procurant à chacun un petit choc électrique.

Les doigts toujours tremblants, il attrapa délicatement le petit bandeau de dentelle, puis leva les yeux vers ceux de sa partenaire qui suivait tous ces gestes. Ses joues avaient rosies et il vit que sa poitrine se soulevait un peu plus vite. L'air, autour d'eux, se chargea d'électricité et il prit le parti de terminer ça très vite, sinon, il savait qu'il allait perdre son sang froid.

Aussi, il fit descendre rapidement la jarretière. Tempérance leva son pied chaussé d'un escarpin blanc et il la retira. Puis, tremblant sur ses jambes, il se retourna et s'approcha de Sully qui les regardaient d'un air amusé.

- Tiens, Sully, ton bien. Prends-en soin, c'est un beau souvenir.

- Que j'aurais aimé retirer moi-même, mais elle a préféré que ce soit toi. Tu as beaucoup de chance, Seeley, j'espère que tu en es conscient.

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient, tu peux me croire.

- Rends-là heureuse, elle en a besoin.

- Je sais, tu peux compter sur moi. Sans rancune ?

- Sans rancune, Seeley. Soyez heureux tous les deux.

- Merci.

- Booth, tu dois aider Tempérance à descendre de la table et tu dois l'inviter à danser ! vint lui dire Hodgins en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos. Après, vous pourrez partir en catimini. Veinard !

Booth lança son regard habituel qu'il avait toujours envers le collègue de Bones et Hodgins s'éloigna en riant.

Booth se retourna et s'avança vers Bones qui se tenait toujours debout sur la table. Il lui tendit une main et elle la saisit, puis il attrapa sa taille et elle se laissa glisser doucement contre lui, ne se quittant pas du regard.

- Nous dansons, Seeley.

- Oui, allons-y.

Après quelques danses, Hodgins interrompit la musique.

- Mes amis, il est tard et je pense que nos jeunes mariés ont besoin d'aller se reposer, après tous ces évènements ! cria-t-il en appuyant la fin de sa phrase d'un grand clin d'œil très exagéré.

Bien sûr, cela fit rire tout le monde.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de nous éclipser, dit Booth à Bones. Prête ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Prête.

- Sois heureuse, ma chérie, lui dit Angela en la serrant dans ses bras. Profite bien de ta nuit de noces, dit-elle plus bas à son oreille.

Elle se tourna vers Booth.

- Sois heureux, Booth, soyez heureux tous les deux. Rends-la heureuse.

- Promis, Angela, elle sera heureuse.

Il mentait, mais il voulait lui faire plaisir. Plus tard, quand elle apprendrait que lui et Tempérance allaient divorcer, ça lui filerait un sacré coup et elle le maudirait sûrement, l'envoyant aux enfers.

Camille, Sweets, Daisy, Caroline, Rebecca, Wendell, Hodgins et Sully vinrent les féliciter.

- Sois heureux, Seeley, lui dit Camille en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Merci, Cam.

Alors, sous un déluge d'applaudissements, de cris, de coups de sifflets et de jets de riz, ils s'éloignèrent rapidement. Un garçon d'hôtel les attendait un peu plus loin pour les emmener vers la suite nuptiale. Ils montèrent rapidement dans l'ascenseur, n'osant se regarder tous les deux. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et ils sortirent dans le couloir moquetté. Le garçon leur ouvrit la porte de la suite, puis s'éclipsa discrètement après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

Seeley et Tempérance se retrouvèrent seuls devant la porte.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews. Nous voyons avec un réel plaisir que cette fic vous a bien accroché. C'est génial pour nous !_

_Alors voici le chapitre 10. Bonne lecture._

_PS : une partie de cette fic rappellera à certains une scène d'une série télévisée. Je m'en suis servi car je l'adore et qu'elle collait parfaitement avec nos deux héros._

_

* * *

Chapitre 10_

Ils se regardaient, attendant que l'autre se décide à parler. Ce fut Tempérance qui prit la parole la première.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Sursautant aussitôt. Elle venait de ce rendre compte qu'elle avait prononcé les mêmes paroles que le jour du mariage d'Angela et d'Hodgins, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, tous les deux, sur l'autel du mariage.

Booth allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et son cœur fit un bond quand il découvrit Brian Gibson qui arrivait à grand pas vers eux.

_Oh non, c'est pas vrai, pas lui ici…, _songea-t-il en serrant les poings. _Il va pas oser…_

- Mr et Mme Booth, un instant, s'il vous plaît.

_Si, il ose…_

Tempérance regardait s'avancer vers eux l'homme que le notaire leur avait assigné pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien mariés.

_Il ne va quand même pas oser…_, pensa-t-elle, sans savoir qu'elle avait les mêmes pensées que son partenaire.

- Désolé de vous ennuyer à ce moment si important, mais…

Tempérance remarqua qu'il tenait des documents à la main. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être.

- Je ne vous ennuierai que quelques secondes. Le temps de me signer ces papiers.

- Quels papiers ? demanda aussitôt Booth en se redressant. Nous sommes mariés devant Dieu, vous étiez bien là pour le voir, non ?

- Oui oui, bien sûr, tout à fait. Mais…

Il hésitait, butant sur les mots, malgré tout mal à l'aise.

- Ça concerne… humm… la nuit de noces.

- La nuit de noces ? répétèrent Booth et Brennan en choeur.

- Oui, la nuit de noces. Vous devez me signer ces papiers pour certifier que vous allez bien consommer votre mariage. Je suis désolé de vous demander ça, mais c'est la loi, quand il est question de mariage et d'héritage pour les futurs héritiers.

Il toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix.

- Vous devez penser que je ne suis qu'un scribouillard de bureaucrate, que je suis un indélicat et vous avez raison. Mais c'est aussi mon métier. Alors… une petite signature…, dit-il en leur tendant un stylo.

Il leur fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

Booth et Tempérance se regardèrent, l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude se lisant dans leurs deux regards. Et c'est d'une main légèrement tremblante et mal assurée qu'ils signèrent les papiers de Brian Gibson.

- Merci à vous deux, dit-il quand il les récupéra. Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour ce que je vais encore vous dire.

- Ah, parce qu'il y a encore AUTRE chose ? grogna Booth en sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.

S'il continuait comme ça, il allait le prendre par la peau des fesses et lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait.

- Vous partez à quelle heure demain pour votre voyage de noces ?

A nouveau, Booth et Tempérance se regardèrent, de plus en plus confus et angoissés devant l'attitude de Gibson.

_Où voulait-il en venir ?_

- 8 heures. Pourquoi cette question ? demanda alors Brennan en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Hé bien, parce que je vous accompagne, bien sûr.

- QUOI ? ne put s'empêcher de crier Booth.

- Vous plaisantez ? ajouta Tempérance, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Ah, je suis vraiment désolé, vous allez pensez que je manque encore de délicatesse.

Gibson pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête.

- Le notaire m'a bien spécifié que pour que cet héritage vous revienne, Mme Booth, il était impératif, voire absolument obligatoire que je vérifie de mes yeux la validité de votre mariage.

- Là, vous dépassez les bornes ! s'écria Booth en faisant un pas vers lui. Et pourquoi pas passer la nuit de noces avec nous, pendant que vous y êtes !

- Non, je vous en prie, ne vous énervez pas, je ne fais que mon métier, vous savez. Je ne suis pas là pour jouer les voyeurs, croyez-moi. Ça ne m'amuse pas plus que vous. Je me fais toujours l'effet d'être malvenu dans ce genre de situations.

- Ce n'est pas un effet, grogna à nouveau Booth, au bord de l'explosion.

Alors, Tempérance, voyant que son partenaire était à deux doigts de mettre un coup de poing dans la figure de Gibson, posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

- Seeley, s'il te plaît, calme-toi. Mr. Gibson ne fait que son travail et n'est en aucun cas un voyeur. N'est-ce pas, Mr. Gibson ?

- Tout à fait, Mme Booth, tout à fait. Merci pour votre compréhension. Bon, il est tard et je vais vous laisser. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous les deux. Et je vous dis à demain matin pour notre départ à l'aéroport. A 8 heures précises.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna, son bras tenant le dossier de leur mariage se balançant au rythme de ses pas.

Tempérance se tourna alors vers Booth.

- Seeley, ça nous pendait au nez ce genre de situation, nous le savions tous les deux.

- Oui, je sais, mais quand même pas au point de coucher dans le même lit que nous et de nous accompagner en voyage de noces !

Tempérance eut un sourire de travers.

- Premièrement, Seeley, nous n'allons pas dormir dans le même lit, on est bien d'accord. Nous allons faire comme prévu. Et deuxièmement, rien ne nous empêche de lui dire demain matin que nous avons consommé notre mariage. Il n'a aucun moyen de vérifier si c'est vrai ou non.

- Tempérance, tu sais qu'avec ce genre de zigoto, il vaut mieux se méfier. Il est bien capable d'avoir mis une caméra dans la chambre.

- Oh non, il ne ferait pas ça, tout de même ! Si ? C'est pas toi qui disait, il y a un mois, que ça ne pouvait se faire ?

En disant ça, elle priait pour que Gibson n'ait pas eu le culot de faire ça. Non, c'était impossible. Et le respect de la vie privée alors ?

- Bon, on ne parle plus de ça, car sinon je vais recommencer à m'énerver. Approche.

- Quoi ?

Alors il joignit le geste à la parole et glissant un bras autour de sa taille fine, il la souleva facilement dans ses bras, puis il lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Seeley, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- La tradition veut que le marié porte la jeune mariée pour entrer dans la chambre nuptiale. Alors je respecte la tradition. Tu sais que j'adore quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?

- Pose-moi par terre, c'est ridicule ! dit-elle en se débattant légèrement, mais pas plus que ça.

Ne l'écoutant pas, il entra dans la suite moquettée. Autour d'eux, rien que du luxe. Des meubles luxueux, des tableaux de grands peintres, des chandeliers en cristal. Des vases de fleurs blanches fleurissaient un peu partout, embaumant les pièces.

Machinalement, elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et il respirait son parfum à pleins poumons. Il avança encore de quelques pas, puis posa doucement Tempérance qui avait cessé de s'agiter pour regarder autour d'elle.

- Bienvenue dans la suite nuptiale, Mme Booth, dit-il avec des yeux brillants.

Il s'éloigna d'elle à contrecœur. Il fallait qu'il garde absolument la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était fixé. C'est-à-dire ne pas céder à ses impulsions, à cette tentation. Ce qui était pour lui presque mission impossible. L'éloigner de lui était le meilleur moyen.

Une fois qu'elle se retrouva sur ses pieds, Tempérance regarda autour d'elle et son regard accrocha aussitôt le lit nuptial qu'elle pouvait apercevoir par la porte ouverte de la chambre à coucher. Puis, le cœur battant, ses yeux cherchèrent le fameux canapé où Booth dormirait comme prévu depuis le début.

Ne le trouvant pas, elle commença à paniquer, puis soudain le remarqua dans une niche, dissimulé par des bouquets de fleurs. Elle recommença à respirer normalement.

Si jamais il n'y avait pas eu de canapé, comment auraient-ils faits ? Auraient-ils été obligés de dormir dans le même lit ? Oh non, sûrement pas ! Trop dangereux pour elle.

_Tant que ça, Brennan ? Avoue-le, tu aurais bien aimé qu'il n'y ait pas de canapé, hein ? Tu meurs d'envie de faire l'amour avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? De dormir dans ses bras ? l_ui murmurait le petit diablotin perché sur son épaule.

_Non non, c'est faux, je ne veux pas être avec lui. Ce mariage est un mariage blanc, point barre. Arrête de fantasmer après ton partenaire si sexy, si musclé, si beau, si… Stop, Brennan !_

Elle prit une grande inspiration, tentant ainsi de se calmer. Tout à l'heure, dans les bras de Booth, quand elle avait glissé ses bras autour de son cou, elle avait respiré son parfum à plein poumons, savourant la délicieuse senteur boisée qui se dégageait de sa peau. Elle avait fermé un instant les yeux, mais les avait rouverts aussitôt, pour qu'il ne remarque rien.

Quand il l'avait posé sur le sol, le manque de contact entre son corps et le sien s'était révélé douloureux, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose d'important, de vital.

- Bien. Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher, dit-elle pour masquer son trouble.

- Ouais, tu as raison. Demain, nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend.

- Avec Brian Gibson comme toutou, dit-elle d'un ton acide. Tu ne cherches pas à savoir s'il a installé des caméras ?

Malgré le ton amusé qu'elle avait pris pour lui dire ça, son regard faisait le tour des pièces, s'arrêtant un instant dans tous les coins et recoins. Au cas où. Elle commençait à avoir des craintes, elle aussi.

- Ah ah, très drôle, Tempérance. Bon, je prends le canapé.

- Oui, merci. Bonne nuit, Seeley, à demain, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Surprise, elle buta contre son torse. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu se rapprocher d'elle. Ses yeux se levèrent jusqu'aux siens qui la sondaient jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle frissonna sous son regard sombre.

- Bonne nuit, Tempérance… J'ai… j'ai passé une journée fantastique…

- Moi aussi, je… je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait… Je ne te serais jamais assez reconnaissante…

- Non, c'est moi qui te remercie. J'ai eu un beau mariage, même si c'est un faux. Peut-être que je n'aurais jamais la chance de me remarier, un jour, mais je garderai celui-ci dans ma mémoire.

- Seeley… Arrête ! Je suis sûre que tu te remarieras un jour, tu verras. Quant à moi, je n'en sais rien.

- Je suis persuadé qu'un jour prochain, tu épouseras un homme que tu aimeras profondément. En tout cas, je te le souhaite.

- Tu sais, moi et le mariage…

- Ne dis pas de sottises, le mariage te va très bien, tu es très belle…

A ces mots, Tempérance sentit qu'elle rougissait. Le compliment lui faisait plaisir, surtout venant de lui.

- Merci.

Puis elle tourna rapidement les talons, concentrant toutes ses forces sur ses pieds pour qu'ils l'éloignent de son partenaire. Ne pas écouter son cerveau qui l'implorait de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser comme elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure pour enquiquiner Sully.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et poussa un soupir de soulagement et de déception. Elle s'appuya un instant sur le bois frais de la porte, pour reprendre contenance et remettre ses idées en place.

Puis elle retira rapidement sa robe, ses sous-vêtements et se précipita sous la douche. Elle laissa le jet d'eau chaude parcourir son corps et apaiser ses tourments. Après s'être séchée, elle se glissa, nue, dans les draps de satin, puis éteignit la lumière de la lampe de chevet.

De son côté, Booth s'était, lui aussi, déshabillé. Tee-shirt et caleçon allaient lui servir de pyjama pour la nuit. Cette nuit qui était sensée être celle de sa nuit de noces. Si le mariage n'avait pas été blanc.

Il vit la lumière de la chambre nuptiale s'éteindre. En soupirant, il s'allongea sur le canapé, ramenant sur lui la couverture qu'il avait dénichée dans un placard. Il se tourna sur le côté, posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

Tempérance se tourna sur le ventre. Ça faisait une demi-heure qu'elle tentait bon mal gré de s'endormir, mais en vain. Ses pensées ne faisant que tourner et retourner, fixées sur Booth. Couché de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle referma les yeux.

Booth se retourna sur l'autre côté. La couverture, faite en partie de satin, ne faisait que glisser et plusieurs fois, il avait dû la récupérer, tombée sur le sol. Sur l'oreiller, sa tête aussi glissait. Il grogna, puis jura quand la couverture, pour la énième fois, retomba sur le sol. Il décida de la laisser là où elle était.

Impossible de dormir. Ses pensées étaient fixées sur Bones, qui dormait de l'autre côté de la porte. Il l'imaginait dans le lit, vêtue d'une petite chemise de nuit en satin, noire de préférence, il aimait beaucoup le noir, il trouvait ça très sexy sur une femme, ou tout simplement nue, son corps glissant entre les draps de satin.

_Seeley, arrête de penser à elle, tu te fais du mal… Mets-toi dans le crâne que ce mariage est blanc, qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre toi et elle… C'est ta partenaire, tu lui as rendu un service et n'oublie pas ta ligne de conduite. La ligne. _

_Cette foutue ligne._

A nouveau, il se tourna sur le ventre et ferma les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade en imaginant le corps de sa partenaire.

Tempérance se leva et s'enroula dans le drap de satin, le nouant en sarong, puis elle s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte de la chambre. Elle colla son oreille sur le battant en bois, écoutant ce qui se passait de l'autre côté.

Elle ne se doutait pas que, de l'autre côté, Booth faisait la même chose.

Dépitée de ne rien entendre, même pas un ronflement, elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, retenant sa respiration, s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir pour voir ce que faisait son partenaire.

Puis elle changea d'avis. Elle se sentait complètement ridicule. Sa main se releva de la poignée et elle retourna se coucher.

De son côté, Booth, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, c'est-à-dire entrer dans la chambre de Bones, et la forcer à consommer ce mariage blanc, retira sa main tremblante de la poignée et retourna se coucher sur le canapé.

Non, jamais, il ne forcerait Bones à faire quelque chose contre son gré. Malgré leurs chamailleries, il était toujours à son écoute et savait quand il pouvait faire quelque chose avec elle ou pas. Et là, non, il ne fallait pas, il risquait de la perdre pour toujours.

De rage, il attrapa l'oreiller, le tapota tellement fort pour lui donner enfin la forme d'un oreiller digne de ce nom, qu'il finit par l'éclater et des centaines de plumes s'envolèrent dans toute la pièce.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tempérance se leva, prit une douche rapide et s'habilla en tenue confortable, jean, chaussures basses, tee-shirt et veste en jean, pour prendre l'avion. Quand elle entra dans le salon, elle trouva Booth déjà prêt, habillé, rasé de près, sentant délicieusement bon, mais avec des yeux au milieu de la figure.

- Mal dormi, Seeley ? lui demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant. Tu as une sale mine.

Faisant cela, elle découvrit toutes les plumes sur le sol. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit d'un geste las.

- Tu sais, Bones, le canapé, c'est pas très confortable. Mais tu n'es pas mieux, tes yeux sont cernés, dit-il en la regardant. Tu peux pas dire que c'est le canapé, hein ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas lui avouer qu'elle avait pensé à lui toute la nuit, à des scènes entre lui et elle à ne pas mettre devant tous les yeux, sans pratiquement dormir, d'où sa mine épouvantable.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte, puis sans qu'ils aient le temps de répondre, ils virent la poignée s'abaisser et la porte s'entrouvrir.

Alors Booth se leva vivement du canapé, s'approcha en trois pas de Bones et la prit dans ses bras. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un baiser fougueux, passionné, auquel, d'abord surprise, elle répondit de la même façon, ne pouvant résister à l'attraction sexuelle de son partenaire.

Une femme de ménage entra, accompagnée d'un serveur avec la table du petit déjeuner et de Brian Gibson. Tous les trois trouvèrent Booth et Brennan, enlacés, échangeant un profond baiser.

Puis ils virent les plumes sur le sol. La femme de ménage et le serveur ne semblèrent pas étonnés, sûrement qu'ils avaient dû en voir d'autres, mais Brian Gibson eut un petit sourire.

Booth lâcha sa partenaire et tourna son regard vers les trois personnes.

- Ça ne vous arrive jamais d'attendre qu'on vous réponde avant d'entrer, surtout dans une suite nuptiale ? grogna-t-il.

- Pardon pour cette intrusion mal venue, répondit Gibson, mais c'est moi qui leur ait demandé d'entrer aussitôt.

- Dans quel but ? demanda Tempérance après avoir repris ces esprits au baiser de Booth.

- Vous comptez faire ça souvent, pendant le voyage de noces ? s'écria Booth, les mains sur ses hanches.

- C'est fort possible, et je dirai même certain, ça fait partie de mon travail, Mr Booth.

- Il se pourrait que je ne le supporte pas, renchérit Booth après avoir glissé un bras autour de la taille de Tempérance. Si vous nous aviez surpris dans un moment beaucoup plus intime que celui-ci, vous auriez déjà eu mon poing dans le nez, Gibson. Alors, n'abusez pas de ma patience et tout se passera bien.

- J'en prends bonne note, Mr Booth. Quoiqu'il en soit, prenez vite votre petit déjeuner, l'avion nous attend. Moi, je vais vous attendre en bas, au restaurant de l'hôtel. Bon appétit à tous les deux, et prenez des forces, vous allez en avoir besoin.

Après un dernier sourire vers eux, il s'éclipsa avec le serveur et la femme de ménage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là ? demanda Tempérance.

Booth haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas lui-même ce que ça voulait dire… Mais il commença à prévoir le pire…

* * *

_A suivre..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello ! Encore une fois, merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews. Nous les découvrons avec un réel plaisir, Saurimonda et moi._

_Voici le chapitre 11. Bonne lecture. A bientôt._

_

* * *

Chapitre 11_

_Hawaï – 1__er__ jour_

A l'instant où elle était descendue de l'avion, au début d'un après-midi qui s'annonçait très chaud, et après avoir respiré l'air embaumé des tropiques, Tempérance s'était sentie comme si elle avait soudain le diable au corps.

Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes, laissant Booth se débrouiller tout seul avec les formalités d'accueil de l'hôtel.

Brian Gibson les avait laissés seuls en arrivant à l'aéroport, prétextant une quelconque raison. Durant tout le voyage, Tempérance avait senti qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur leur « nuit de noces », mais ni Booth, ni elle ne l'avait encouragé à en apprendre davantage. Elle estimait, même si c'était le chien chien du notaire et qu'il était là pour en savoir plus, qu'une nuit de noces ne se raconte pas. Surtout la leur.

Lorsqu'il s'était enfin éloigné d'eux avec son sac de voyage sur l'épaule, elle et Booth avaient poussé un gros soupir de soulagement, en priant pour qu'ils ne le revoient pas de sitôt.

Tempérance jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir et haussa les épaules. Après des heures d'avion en provenance de Washington, le constat était rude.

Elle sourit en découvrant le fameux collier de fleurs autour de son cou, distribué gracieusement par de superbes créatures brunes, couvertes de fleurs et de la tenue locale. Son sourire s'étira quand elle revit en mémoire la tête de Booth lorsque l'une des vahinées, belle comme un cœur, lui avait glissé le collier autour du cou avec un grand sourire éclatant. Bien sûr, pour cacher son embarras, il avait grimacé, comme d'habitude, et Tempérance, sans pouvoir se retenir, avait éclaté de rire, éclat de rire qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air de vraiment apprécier, vu le regard fâché qu'il lui avait alors lancé.

Elle tenta d'arranger ses cheveux, sans vraiment de succès. Elle décida qu'à son retour à Washington, elle les ferait couper. Une nouvelle coiffure pour une nouvelle vie. De femme mariée. Une nouvelle vie provisoire de femme mariée, une vie de quelques mois.

Donc, à partir d'aujourd'hui, et pendant sept jours, elle décida de ne rien faire d'autre que de profiter à fond de ce « faux » voyage de noces, de s'amuser comme bon lui semblerait. Goûter à tout, profiter de tout, du soleil et du paysage. Quelques jours de repos bien mérités avec son partenaire, son mari pour quelques mois.

Chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son partenaire comme « mari », elle ressentait un étrange frisson dans tout son être.

_Bon, assez de penser_, se dit-elle.

Il serait toujours temps de penser dans l'avion de retour à leur avenir.

Alors qu'elle sortait des toilettes, elle se heurta à Booth, le collier de fleurs toujours autour du cou et une casquette sur le crâne.

- Tempérance, je te cherche partout ! Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé me débrouiller tout seul ?

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je dois porter pour le dîner ? Une petite robe rose ou un sarong jaune ?

Il se mit à rire.

- Ça fait à peine cinq minutes que nous sommes arrivés, et tu t'inquiètes déjà de ta tenue pour le dîner ? Ça ne te ressemble pas, cette attitude.

- Je suis ta femme, Seeley, et j'ai envie de te plaire, j'ai le droit, non ?

Elle se pencha vers son oreille, comme si elle allait l'embrasser.

- N'oublie pas le jeu. Gibson est peut-être en train de nous espionner.

Il se racla la gorge en respirant les effluves de son parfum que sa peau lui envoyait.

- Et ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

- Cette première soirée va être déterminante, pour toi et moi… et pour Gibson.

Il la regarda, étonné.

- Mais tu n'as rien à craindre de mon jugement, Tempérance !

Arrivé près des ascenseurs, il se retourna vers elle, toujours avec son air étonné.

- Quel que soit les vêtements que tu portes, tu es toujours très belle…, murmura-t-il en glissant un bras autour de ses épaules. Tu verras, cette semaine de lune de miel, rien que toi et moi, ne sera pas un échec, je te le promets.

- Je l'espère bien.

Tempérance inspira profondément, se disant qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être nerveuse.

Cette semaine allait lui offrir une liberté totale. Aucune règle à suivre. Aucun squelette à examiner. Aucun comportement auquel se conformer. Sauf celui d'une jeune mariée très amoureuse de son mari. Aucun souci. Ici, personne ne les connaissait et elle comptait bien profiter de cet anonymat.

Après s'être installés dans leur chambre et avoir décidé de qui dormirait dans le lit et l'autre sur le canapé, ils décidèrent que ce serait à tour de rôle. Comme ça, pas de jaloux.

- Très bien, alors c'est moi qui inaugure le lit ce soir ! s'écria Booth en posant son sac de voyage sur le lit.

Il s'assit dessus et fit quelques petits sauts pour tester le matelas.

- Et pourquoi ça serait toi ? dit Tempérance en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, dans une attitude combative.

- Parce que c'est toi qui as dormi dans le lit nuptial, la nuit dernière ! Chacun son tour !

- Tu sais ce qu'est la galanterie, Booth ?

- Oui, je sais ce que c'est, mais tu as bien dit à tour de rôle, non ? Et c'est MON tour !

- Non.

- Si.

- Non !

- Hé hé si…

- Booth…

Après un petit quart d'heure de chamailleries qu'ils apprécièrent chacun, sans se le dire, comme d'habitude, ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant de l'hôtel, main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux.

* * *

Ils déjeunèrent de bon appétit, riant très fort de leurs plaisanteries et échangeant des baisers à tour de bras. Bien que se faisant très discret, Gibson les observait à quelques tables de là, Booth et Tempérance l'ayant rapidement découvert.

Après un bon déjeuner froid, ils rejoignirent la plage. Du sable humide glissait entre les orteils de Tempérance, et le soleil dardait ses rayons sur ses épaules, mais ce n'était pas vraiment les méfaits du soleil qui l'inquiétait.

- Je ne pourrais jamais enlever mon sarong, dit-elle en s'arrêtant brutalement.

Booth descendit encore quelques marches vers la plage, et se retourna pour la regarder.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle.

- Tu as des complexes de te montrer en maillot ?

- Tu appelles ça un maillot de bain ? Il est minuscule.

- Mais enfin, Bones ! Tout le monde sur cette île est vêtu ainsi.

Tempérance glissa un regard en coin à deux jeunes femmes, allongées sur d'épaisses serviettes-éponges, à quelques mètres seulement de l'eau. Toutes deux avaient des fesses et des cuisses superbes. Sur elles, les Bikinis étaient parfaits.

- Je retourne dans la chambre pour me changer.

Booth la rattrapa par le bras.

- C'est hors de question ! Le maillot que tu as amené est absolument horrible.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je l'ai vu dans ta valise.

- Tu as fouillé ma valise ? s'écria-t-elle en le fixant d'un air horrifié, en repensant à tous ses sous-vêtements. T'as du culot !

Booth poussa un gros soupir de découragement.

- Je l'ai vu quand tu as déballé tes affaires, devant moi, tout à l'heure ! Celui-ci est beaucoup mieux… il est plus sexy, dit-il en tournant la tête, gêné.

Elle regarda le ciel, d'un bleu intense, et secoua la tête.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as forcé à l'acheter ? Parce qu'il est plus sexy ? Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai payé aussi cher, pour ce microscopique bout de tissu.

Il rit, et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu t'y feras, je t'assure. Tout le monde porte des Bikinis ici, tu ne vas quand même pas te couvrir de la tête aux pieds. Allez, viens !

Il retira sa chemise et son jean et apparut en caleçon de bain rouge, torse nu. Tempérance en eut le souffle coupé.

_Mon Dieu, qu'il est sexy !_ pensa-t-elle en l'observant, clouée sur le sable.

Mais ça, elle le savait déjà. Elle l'avait déjà vu, torse nu, chez lui, avec… Tessa. Cinq ans plus tôt.

Comme il tentait de l'attraper par un bras, elle se dégagea vivement et dans ce geste, son sarong resta dans sa main.

Elle tenta de maintenir le tissu en place, mais le nœud sous sa poitrine se détacha, et le sarong glissa sur le sable. Elle se pencha pour le rattraper, mais Booth fut plus rapide, et s'en empara. Pourtant, il ne le lui tendit pas, il le garda dans sa main, la fixant du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa poitrine, puis glissèrent jusqu'à son ventre et descendirent jusqu'à ses cuisses. Une lueur de désir brillait dans ses yeux.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en tendant la main, rougissante.

_Arrête de rougir, Brennan ! Cet homme a une façon de te regarder que plus d'une autre femme se damnerait pour être à ta place ! _

Booth l'observa, semblant ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait, puis il se reprit et lui tendit le morceau de tissu aux couleurs irisées.

Tempérance remit le sarong en place, et le noua fermement sous sa poitrine. Elle remarqua la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Booth, et elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

Soudain, il prit sa main, et l'attira contre lui.

Il lui tenait les deux mains, et les nouas autour de son cou, puis baissa la tête vers elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Sa bouche était si chaude, si pressante, que, soudain, peu lui importait de se trouver au milieu de la plage, avec une bonne dizaine de personnes autour d'eux, qui pouvaient les voir. Surtout si Gibson pouvait les voir.

Du bout de la langue, il lui lécha les lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les entrouvre. Sa langue était fraîche, comme s'il venait juste de sucer une pastille à la menthe. Ses mains explorèrent doucement son dos, puis il lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Gibson nous épie.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Absolument sûr. Il s'est caché, mais je l'ai tout de suite repéré, dit-il en murmurant à son oreille.

- N'en fais pas trop quand même, dit-elle à son tour contre son oreille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu continues à te comporter comme un véritable mari, il se peut que j'aie beaucoup de mal à résister à ton charme. Que je sois très attiré par toi. Et ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus près de lui. Il l'attira de nouveau contre lui, et l'embrassa.

- Que veux-tu dire par là, Bones ? Tu es sincère dans ce que tu dis ?

Tempérance mourrait d'envie qu'il continue de l'embrasser, et à en juger par le désir qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, il semblait être du même avis.

Mais soudain, elle eut un sursaut de panique. Elle était en train de se comporter comme si elle était vraiment sa femme. L'air et le soleil des tropiques commençaient à lui faire de l'effet. Mais dans le mauvais sens.

Sentant qu'elle s'était brusquement raidie, Booth la relâcha, et renfila son jean, gardant sa chemise à la main.

- Allons boire un verre, d'accord ?

- D'accord… allons… allons-y, répondit-elle en bredouillant.

Il lui prit la main, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, et la conduisit vers l'hôtel.

- Je crois que le bar de la piscine est de ce côté, dit-elle en lui indiquant le chemin opposé.

Il lui serra la main un peu plus fort.

- Ce n'est pas au bar de la piscine que nous allons, mais dans notre chambre.

* * *

Adorable, ravissante, Tempérance Brennan, avec ses beaux yeux gris…

Booth secoua la tête en prenant quelques miniatures d'alcool dans le petit réfrigérateur de leur chambre. Cet hôtel et ce pays étaient bien le dernier endroit où il se serait attendu à se retrouver avec elle, un jour. Alors qu'il songeait à ça depuis 5 ans.

Depuis le premier jour où ils avaient mené une enquête ensemble, c'est-à-dire, il y a six ans, depuis cette seule et unique fois où il l'avait embrassé devant la sortie d'un bar, il se souvint qu'il pleuvait beaucoup, ce soir-là, où ils avaient failli coucher ensemble, il avait ressenti une furieuse envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais il s'était promis de ne pas franchir la ligne. Cette foutue ligne.

Mais peut-être qu'un jour, avec beaucoup de chance et de patience, ils finiraient par la franchir, tous les deux.

Il se retourna pour la regarder, assise sur le canapé. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient mariés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. L'anthropologue judiciaire froide et méchante était devenue une femme avec un cœur gros comme ça. Avec encore quelques défauts, bien sûr...

- Voilà ce que nous avons, à moins que tu ne préfères une bière ?

- J'aimerais plutôt un soda, ou un verre d'eau.

- Même si je te promets de ne pas profiter de la situation ? dit-il en souriant.

- Qui dit que ce n'est pas moi qui en profiterais ?

Il lui jeta un regard médusé.

- Quoi ?

- Désolée, Booth… je… je plaisantais.

_Brennan, tu joues avec le feu_, songea-t-elle en se sentant rougir à nouveau.

- Bones, si c'est ce que tu veux, inutile de me faire boire. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

Ce fut à elle de lui jeter un regard interloqué.

- Désolé, Bones, je plaisantais aussi.

_Seeley, tu joues avec le feu_, songea-t-il.

Ils croisèrent leur regard pendant quelques secondes, puis Tempérance détourna la tête, mal à l'aise.

- Un soda m'ira très bien.

- Je t'apporte ça tout de suite.

Il remplit un verre de glace, tout en réfléchissant. Avait-elle dit ça sans véritable signification ou alors, y avait-il autre chose sous ses paroles ?

- Voilà, dit-il en lui tendant un soda, et en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le canapé, sa bouteille de bière à la main.

Ils trinquèrent, puis elle tourna son visage vers lui.

Ses yeux semblaient encore plus gris que d'habitude, et il découvrit qu'ils avaient une ravissante forme d'amande. Bizarre qu'il ne l'ait pas encore remarqué depuis toutes ces années. Et pourtant, c'est pas faute de ne pas la regarder. Ses yeux le fascinaient.

- Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jour, toi et moi, serions en vacances sous les tropiques, dit-elle.

- Hé oui, toi, tu ne t'en doutais pas, mais moi, si…

Elle se mit à rire.

- Tu es toujours aussi sûr de toi.

- Moi ? Pas du tout.

- Tu parles !

- Tu me trouves vraiment arrogant ?

Peu lui importait, à vrai dire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est qu'elle continue à parler, qu'elle se sente à l'aise avec lui.

- Tu ne te souviens pas l'habitude que tu avais de me couper la parole lorsque je parlais, tout ça pour montrer que c'était toi le flic et moi, la pauvre anthropologue judiciaire qui ne savait rien.

- Je voulais t'impressionner, c'est vrai.

- Désolée, Booth, mais tu ne m'impressionnais pas du tout. Et avec Zack, Hodgins et Angela ? Tu les traitais de fouines et moi aussi, par-dessus le marché. Je n'avais jamais vraiment travaillé avec le FBI, à part une affaire avec toi… mais passons.

- Quel rapport avec le fait d'être arrogant ?

Elle sirota une gorgée de son soda. Elle commençait enfin à se détendre, et n'avait apparemment pas remarqué que son sarong s'était légèrement ouvert, lui offrant une agréable vue sur une cuisse fuselée.

Elle posa son verre.

- Es-tu en train de vouloir me faire croire que tu ne nous prenais pas pour une bande de ploucs, nous qui n'étions jamais sortis de notre trou ?

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. De toute façon, je venais juste de rejoindre la section criminelle du FBI, moi-même. Bon, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas une vodka orange ou quelque chose d'un peu plus fort que ton soda ?

- Non merci, l'alcool risque de m'endormir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du lit, et Tempérance sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

- Si nous allons au lit, ce ne sera pas pour dormir.

- Booth !

Elle resta un moment silencieuse. Il sourit.

- Désolé. Je prends mon rôle de mari un peu trop au sérieux. As-tu prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

- Un dîner.

- Nous sommes là pour les mêmes raisons, dit-il.

- Tu veux dire, en lune de miel, avant de retravailler ? répondit-elle, espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas la rougeur qu'elle sentit envahir son cou.

- Ne sois pas autant sur la défensive, dit-il en posant une main sur la sienne qui reposait sur sa cuisse.

Sa peau était si douce et si chaude qu'il eut envie de caresser tout son corps. Difficile de croire que la jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de lui était la même jeune femme qui l'avait envoyé paître, le premier jour de leur nouveau partenariat, il y avait déjà cinq ans. Pourtant, c'était bien elle, adorable et sexy.

- Je ne suis pas sur la défensive, mais tu fais toute une histoire d'une simple lune de miel. Qui plus est une « fausse » lune de miel, dit-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

- Que dirait-tu si je te proposais d'en faire une « vraie » ?

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle, le regard affolé.

- Désolé, je n'ai rien dit, répondit-il.

Il baissa les yeux, et remarqua sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement sous le sarong, au rythme de sa respiration. Bon sang, il brûlait d'envie de glisser sa main sous son vêtement, et de caresser sa peau.

- A propos de dîner… Que dirais-tu d'un tête-à-tête ?

Elle se redressa.

- Surtout pas ! Nous allons dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel. Il y a, paraît-il, toute sortes de spécialités locales que j'aimerai goûter.

Il ne sut pas s'il devait rire ou gémir.

- Bon, écoute, dit-elle, nous sommes supposés être ici, en voyage de noces, avec un mec qui nous suit partout pour voir si nous sommes réellement de jeunes mariés très très amoureux pour profiter d'une semaine de sexe, absolument torride…

Elle remarqua que Booth ébauchait un sourire. Elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

- J'insiste, c'est une supposition !

- D'accord, d'accord, c'est une supposition !

- Parce que nous savons parfaitement tous les deux que nous ne sommes pas réellement de jeunes mariés !

Il secoua la tête.

- Tu es un homme à femmes, Booth. Tu as certainement beaucoup plus d'expérience dans le sexe que moi. J'ai eu de longues périodes d'inactivité sexuelle et je suis devenue moins hardie.

Il pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire franchement.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, dit Tempérance en soupirant.

- Oui, mais je ne vois toujours pas ce qui t'inquiète.

- Écoute, c'est ma seule semaine de liberté totale, et je compte bien en profiter. Et puis...

- Est-ce que toi, tu sais ce que signifie le terme « alchimie » ? dit-il en l'interrompant.

- Booth…

Il soutint son regard.

- Bones, nous...

Tempérance cligna des yeux. Elle termina son soda, et se leva.

- Finalement, je prendrais volontiers un Bloody Mary.

- Je t'en prie, sers-toi.

Booth la regarda se diriger vers le minibar, appréciant chacune de ses courbes. Elle rinça son verre dans l'évier, puis se retourna vers lui.

- Tu sais, j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer, ici, cette semaine. Nous allons devoir jouer aux jeunes mariés pendant plusieurs jours, vivre ensemble 24/24 heures, dit-elle soudain en évitant son regard.

- Et vivre comme ça, ça t'ennuie, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

Il secoua la tête, se demandant si c'est la peur de l'engagement qui la rendait aussi craintive.

Elle posa son verre. Sans ajouter un mot, elle se dirigea vers la chambre.

- Ce soir, c'est moi qui prends le canapé, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Booth bondit du canapé, et l'attrapa par la taille. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Sa peau était si douce, si chaude, et ses yeux…

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué combien tes yeux sont si gris.

- Booth, ça suffit, maintenant. Gibson n'est pas là, à nous observer. Rien ne nous oblige à jouer les jeunes mariés.

- Bones…

Il lui sourit, et son regard se posa sur ses lèvres.

Elle se dégagea et alla prendre son Bloody Mary sur le minibar sans le regarder. Du bout du doigt, Booth lui souleva le menton, et la força à le regarder. L'espace d'un instant, elle oublia qu'elle tenait son verre et inclina légèrement la main. Elle sentit le liquide goutter sur son poignet.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, dit-il.

Il pencha la tête et souleva ses doigts.

Hypnotisée, elle regardait sa langue lécher l'alcool sur sa peau. Sa langue était douce comme du velours. Le souffle court, elle ferma les yeux, sachant qu'elle devait l'arrêter, et incapable de le faire.

Il continua à lui lécher la main, puis le poignet, et remonta son bras, jusqu'à la courbe de son cou, qu'il embrassa, et remonta jusqu'à son oreille.

Elle se laissa complètement aller. Pour la première fois, Tempérance comprit que c'était bien meilleur que toutes les liaisons qu'elle avait eues avec d'autres hommes. C'était Booth. Elle le connaissait. Elle avait confiance en lui.

Soudain, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et elle répondit à son baiser, ouvrant ses lèvres pour lui, leurs langues se réunissant en un ballet érotique.

Lorsque sa main se glissa jusqu'au nœud qui tenait son sarong, elle ne l'arrêta pas. Lorsqu'il le détacha, laissant tomber le vêtement jusqu'au sol, et qu'il commença à caresser la courbe de ses hanches, elle ne protesta pas.

- Mon Dieu… Booth, arrête, s'il te plaît ! dit-elle en repoussant sa main.

- Je sais que tu en as envie, Tempérance…, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Tempérance se mordit la lèvre. C'était bien là le problème. Elle aimait qu'il la devine aussi bien. Elle aimait aussi son caractère, son esprit d'aventure, et son enthousiasme. Elle se souvenait parfaitement combien elle avait appris avec lui, depuis le début de leur partenariat. Et comme elle avait aimé ça !

_Mais là…_

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! s'écria-t-elle tout à coup, en reculant brusquement hors de ses bras.

Booth laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, puis il passa une main tremblante sur son visage.

- Désolé… j'ai cru que…

- C'est ma faute ! Je… je n'aurais pas… dû te laisser… aller si loin.

Il grimaça.

- Non, c'est moi… je… je…

Détournant le regard, elle secoua la tête.

- Non non…

Tempérance poussa un profond soupir. Elle avait les joues et le corps en feu, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle cède à Booth. Ils étaient partenaires. Et amis. Rien de plus.

_Non, rien de plus, rien de plus, rien de plus…_

Elle martelait ces paroles dans son crâne en tentant de se convaincre que c'était la vérité. Juste la vérité.

- Je vais me préparer pour le dîner de ce soir…

Elle quitta rapidement la pièce et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, laissant Booth mortifié et très mal à l'aise de son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle. Mais elle le rendait complètement fou, d'où son comportement entreprenant. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce « petit » service.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux, tenant de canaliser les fantasmes qui s'agitaient sous son crâne.

* * *

Pendant qu'elle s'habillait, enfin qu'elle essayait de s'habiller alors que ses mains tremblaient, Tempérance poussa un soupir. Pourquoi se faisait-elle autant de mauvais sang ? Son cœur ne cessait de faire des bonds dans sa poitrine.

Pourquoi était-elle aussi nerveuse ? Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de faire l'amour avec Booth, tout à l'heure.

Peut-être était-ce l'effet vacances, le fait qu'ils soient vraiment seuls sur cette île paradisiaque, sans le Jefferson, sans Camille ni les autres pour les interrompre ou leur apprendre un nouveau meurtre…

Ou alors était-ce l'effet qu'elle était mariée à Booth ? Même si c'était pour une courte période, pour l'instant, elle était sa femme et étrangement, elle avait envie de se comporter comme telle.

Elle devait se reprendre. Elle glissa un regard à travers le miroir et trouva qu'elle avait fait un bon choix concernant sa robe. Toute simple tout en restant élégante, sans décolleté, ni fente sur la cuisse. Parfaite pour un repas au restaurant de l'hôtel.

Tout en se coiffant, ses pensées se reportèrent à nouveau sur Booth.

Booth était excitant, il avait l'esprit d'aventure, et avait éveillé en elle des sentiments qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas.

Encore aujourd'hui, elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il lui avait offert un petit cochon en plastique parce qu'elle lui avait répondu, quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle aurait aimé avoir comme animal de compagnie, un cochon.

Elle sourit. Cela avait été l'un des meilleurs instants de sa vie.

_ Flûte ! _

Serait-elle vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse de Booth ? Angela avait-elle raison ? Que se passerait-il s'ils devenaient plus proches encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà ? Où cela les mènerait-il ? Où cela _la_ mènerait-il ?

* * *

_A suivre..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour à tous ! Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews qui sont toujours aussi sympathiques et qui nous motivent à continuer ! Vous êtes géniaux !_

_Alors voici le chapitre 12. Bonne lecture. A bientôt._

* * *

_Chapitre 12_

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon ? demanda Booth en contemplant le menu. As-tu déjà goûté à la soupe de palourdes ?

Tempérance secoua la tête.

- C'est très bon, répondit-il. En ce qui me concerne, je préfère l'ormeau, mais cette soupe est une spécialité locale. Il faut que tu y goûtes au moins une fois durant notre séjour.

Il l'observait et elle plongea son nez dans le menu.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais envie, Tempérance ? demanda-t-il en lui touchant le bras.

Elle sursauta, et faillit renverser la _pina collada_ qu'il avait commandé pour elle, avant même qu'elle dise un mot. Elle ne s'était pas encore bien remise de leur petite séance de plus tôt. Et le fait qu'il la touche, même légèrement, ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Elle observa Booth qui semblait, lui, tout à fait remis de ce malentendu.

_Où est-ce une apparence qu'il se donne ?_ songea-t-elle. _Est-il dans le même état que moi ?_

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-elle enfin en tâchant de mettre de la fermeté dans sa voix alors qu'elle ne demandait qu'à trembler.

- Veux-tu que je te fasse quelques suggestions ?

- Merci, mais je crois que je vais me décider pour le poulet à la mangue.

- Pas de problème, je prends comme toi.

Il passa la commande. Pendant qu'il discutait avec le serveur, elle l'observa de nouveau. Booth était un garçon sensible et elle adorait cette amitié qui les unissaient. Elle ne pouvait pas nier l'alchimie qui existait entre eux deux. Durant toute la fin de l'après-midi, elle n'avait pas cessé de songer à leurs caresses et à leurs baisers, mais à présent, une certaine appréhension la gagnait.

Cette semaine allait être décisive pour elle concernant l'héritage de son grand-père, et elle se demandait si elle serait capable de continuer cette mascarade de mariage avec Booth.

Elle sursauta en remarquant la superbe serveuse blonde, qui souriait à Booth tandis qu'elle leur servait une nouvelle tournée de cocktails. Le simple fait de l'imaginer avec une autre lui fit monter des bouffées de jalousie.

_De jalousie ?_

- Vous désirez autre chose ? leur demanda la serveuse, son attention tournée vers Booth.

- Rien pour moi, répondit-il. Et toi ?

- J'aimerai bien un dessert.

- Voulez-vous revoir le menu ? proposa la serveuse.

- Non merci, je sais déjà ce que je veux : une glace au caramel avec un supplément de chantilly.

- Faites-en donc deux, demanda Booth à la serveuse, les yeux fixés sur Tempérance.

Malgré les tentatives de la jeune employée, Booth n'avait pas l'air intéressé. Tempérance éprouva un frisson d'excitation, en se rendant compte à quel point elle pouvait capter son attention. Et elle se rendit compte aussi que c'était tout ce qu'elle cherchait, le rapprocher d'elle.

- J'ai besoin d'aide, énonça-t-il soudain, sérieusement.

- Ah oui ? Et pour quoi ?

- Pour comprendre certaines choses, dit-il en serrant les lèvres, comme s'il essayait de ne pas rire.

- Quoi ?

- On dirait que tu essaies de me garder pour toi.

- Tu te trompes, Seeley. J'avais simplement envie d'une glace.

Il se mit à rire.

- D'accord, si tu le dis…

- Au fait, combien je te dois pour le dîner ?

- Oublie ça, je t'invite.

- Non, franchement…

- Si tu y tiens tant que ça, tu m'inviteras la prochaine fois.

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, et l'étudia. Le silence s'installa entre eux.

- Tu sais, il se peut que tu sois attiré par une autre femme…

- Tempérance, soupira-t-il, je croyais que nous avions déjà mis ça au clair.

Remarquant soudain la présence de Gibson à une table pas très loin d'eux, il se rapprocha d'elle, et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Puis il s'écarta, et lui sourit.

- Seeley, je...

- Gibson n'est pas loin, dit-il tout en continuant à sourire.

- Et voilà, dit la serveuse en revenant avec leurs glaces. Je vous ai mis un supplément de crème Chantilly à tous les deux.

- Merci, dit Tempérance.

La serveuse sourit.

- Autre chose ?

Booth la questionna du regard, et elle secoua la tête en reposant sa cuillère. Son dessert ne lui disait plus rien. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se retrouver avec lui, et qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau.

_Non mais, Brennan, t'es complètement folle ? L'air d'Hawaï est en train de faire remonter ton taux de testostérone !_ _Tu perds la tête, ma fille !_

Booth régla leur dîner. La serveuse était toujours aussi charmante avec eux, mais ne semblait plus aussi intéressée par Booth que précédemment, et Tempérance comprit que leur baiser avait refroidi ses ardeurs.

Une vague de plaisir s'empara d'elle et, lorsqu'il plongea sa cuillère dans la crème glacée, et la tendit devant ses lèvres, elle n'hésita pas une seconde. Il sourit et essuya sa bouche du bout de son pouce. Tout à coup, elle ressentit l'irrésistible besoin de lécher ce pouce. Elle se reprit, mais, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle sut qu'il devinait ses pensées.

Oui, Booth savait à quel point elle était excitée. Il le lisait dans ses yeux, et elle reconnut les mêmes flammes de désir dans les siens.

Elle avait envie de lui. Elle brûlait de retourner dans leur chambre, et de le déshabiller. Après tout, qu'y avait-il de si terrible à ça ? Ils étaient mari et femme devant l'église, jusque-là, rien de plus normal, et sa vie sexuelle, depuis Sully, n'avait pas été si brillante que ça, son travail lui prenant un temps fou.

Elle avait besoin d'aimer et d'être aimée, de ressentir encore une fois le plaisir partagé. Avec un homme comme son partenaire.

Sauf que là, elle ne pouvait pas faire l'amour avec lui.

_Pourquoi, Brennan ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le faire ?_ songea-t-elle.

- Nous pourrions aller faire une promenade sur la plage, dès que nous aurons terminé, chuchota Booth en lui caressant la main.

Tempérance termina sa glace en savourant la douceur du caramel.

* * *

_Bones est un vrai mystère,_ songeait Booth.

Il savait qu'elle était attirée par lui. L'alchimie entre eux était flagrante. Alors, pourquoi semblait-elle si lointaine ?

Tandis qu'ils marchaient sur la plage au clair de lune, il étudia son profil. Il ne semblait y avoir personne d'autre sur la plage. Comment réagirait-elle, s'il la prenait dans ses bras, l'allongeait sur le sable, et l'embrassait jusqu'à en perdre haleine ? S'il glissait ses mains sous sa petite robe de soie… Plusieurs fois durant la soirée, elle lui avait lancé des regards qui ne le trompaient pas, et il s'était efforcé de contenir l'excitation que cela lui procurait.

- Que dirais-tu de nager ? demanda-t-il.

La lune éclairait faiblement la plage, mais il distingua néanmoins la surprise dans ses magnifiques yeux gris.

- Dans l'océan ? Maintenant ? Tu es fou !

- Pas du tout. De quoi as-tu peur, Bones ?

- De rien, répondit-elle en riant nerveusement.

- Nous avons tous peur de quelque chose.

Elle voulut s'écarter de lui, mais il la retint par le poignet.

- Est-ce que, par hasard, tu aurais peur que nous commencions quelque chose que nous ne pourrions finir ? demanda-t-il en l'attirant un peu plus vers lui.

- Non… Oui… Je ne sais pas.

- Bon sang, Bones ! Je ne suis pas en train de te demander de rester mariée avec moi pour la vie !

- Parfait.

Elle retira sa main, et rebroussa chemin en direction de l'hôtel.

- Allez, viens ! Ne sois pas fâchée !

Cette fois, avec toutes les lumières en provenance de l'hôtel, il voyait clairement sur son visage qu'elle était contrariée.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû manger cette glace, murmura-t-elle en continuant à avancer. Je ne me sens pas bien.

- Menteuse ! Je ne te crois pas.

Soudain, il redevint sérieux.

- Je pensais pourtant que nous étions sur la bonne voie.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, et regarda au loin.

- Nous le sommes.

Il reprit sa main.

- Dans ce cas, quel est le problème ?

- Ce n'est pas toi, je t'assure.

- J'ai du mal à le croire.

Elle soupira.

- Être ici… seule avec toi, sans le travail et le Jefferson… Je ne sais pas, tout ça est délicat…

_Elle était toujours la même_, pensa-t-il, se souvenant de leur première enquête, il y a 6 ans, la même jeune femme qu'il avait connue.

- Nous ne sommes pas à Washington, Bones. Personne ici ne va nous déranger.

- Je sais, mais c'est tellement étrange…

- Est-ce parce que tu me connais déjà ?

Elle hocha la tête, se sentant stupide.

_Cela devenait vraiment un problème_, songea-t-il. Mais comment pourrait-il nier leurs passés ? Ils s'étaient raconté leurs confidences, leurs petits secrets. Elle connaissait déjà certains de ses défauts. Et grâce à elle, durant leur première enquête, il avait un peu moins souffert d'être un ancien snipper. Dans un certain sens, il la comprenait.

- Eh ! dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la calmer, comme il le faisait lorsqu'elle avait de la peine. Et si je te promets de ne plus me souvenir de toi, si jamais, un jour, je te demande en mariage ?

Paniquée, elle le fixa du regard.

- Mais il n'est pas prévu que nous restions mariés, n'est-ce pas ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- On ne sait jamais.

- Je crois que nous avons commis une énorme erreur en nous mariant. Tout ça pour ce stupide héritage. Je regrette sincèrement de t'avoir demandé ce service. C'était beaucoup trop. Pour moi et pour toi.

Elle fit un pas en arrière. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû aux reflets de la lune sur son visage, mais elle semblait vraiment très pâle.

- Je ne me sens pas bien, je t'assure, je ne plaisante pas. Désolée, mais il faut que je te laisse, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Il ne chercha pas à la retenir, et ne la suivit pas non plus. Il se contenta de la regarder s'éloigner, en songeant à ce qui venait de se passer. A ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Elle semblait vraiment effrayée. Avait-elle à ce point peur de trahir son image de brave gentille anthropologue ?

Il avait dû la regarder étouffer sa personnalité, pour essayer de se couler dans le moule de la parfaite et très médiatisée Dr Brennan, qui ne lui convenait pas. Tempérance Brennan était peut-être née dans une petite ville, mais sa personnalité et son caractère n'avait rien de petit.

Et Booth comprit qu'il devait le lui prouver. Sans tarder.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour à tous(tes) ! Encore une fois, merci mille fois pour vos reviews toujours aussi sympathiques. Nous sommes ravies de voir que cette fic vous plaît tant que ça._

_Alors voici le chapitre 13. Bonne lecture. A bientôt._

_

* * *

Chapitre 13_

- Alors, ma chérie, comment ça se passe, ce voyage de noces ? demanda gaiement Angela, à l'autre bout de la ligne. Raconte-moi tout, je veux tous les détails !

Allongée sur le lit, son téléphone collé à l'oreille, Tempérance fixait le plafond. Angela avait eu la mauvaise idée d'appeler au moment où elle glissait la clé dans la serrure de la chambre. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Juste réfléchir.

- Je suis fatiguée, d'accord ?

- Non, pas du tout, ma chérie. Je sais ce que tu as : tu viens d'épouser un homme super doué au lit et tu es épuisée. Il t'épuise d'amour, mais ça, c'est normal.

_Non, Ange, tu te trompes… Si seulement tu savais la vérité…, _songea-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

_D'ailleurs, si je lui disais la vérité, je suis certaine qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas, c'est ma meilleure amie, ma confidente. Et alors je pourrai parler avec elle, elle me conseillerait._

Silence.

- Ou alors, tu es déçue.

Nouveau silence. Tempérance fixait toujours le plafond, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Je ne te comprends vraiment pas ! s'écria Angela à l'autre bout du fil. Booth est beau, drôle, intelligent, bref, il a tout pour plaire. Et… quelle belle paire de fesses !

- Je sais, il est super. Mais là n'est pas le problème, Ange.

D'instinct, elle sut qu'Angela fronçait les sourcils.

- Alors, dis-moi quel est le problème ?

- C'est compliqué.

- Alors, réfléchis-y. Si tu m'avoues ce qui te tracasse, je pourrai certainement d'apporter la solution.

- Tu es bien sûre de toi, Ange.

- Bien sûr : je suis Angela Montenegro, la sentit-elle sourire au téléphone.

Alors, lasse de réfléchir, Tempérance se lâcha et raconta tout à Angela. Le testament de son grand-père, l'héritage, le notaire, les clauses, le mariage, etc… Tout.

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Angela ne disait rien, se contenant de l'écouter dans un silence absolu.

- Voilà, Ange, je t'ai tout expliqué, termina-t-elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose : tu gardes tout ça pour toi. Rien à Hodgins, ni aux autres. Promets-moi.

Elle se sentait mieux maintenant qu'elle lui avait tout avoué. Et là, elle attendait le flot de réprimandes d'Angela.

Mais ce fut tout le contraire. A sa grande surprise.

- Promis. Je comprends mieux désormais ce que tu ressens, ma chérie.

- Ah oui ? Alors, aide-moi, s'il te plaît ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec Booth !

- Écoute-moi bien, Brennan ! Je sais ce que tu as : tu as peur de te retrouver dans un tête-à-tête torride avec lui et de ne pas être à la hauteur ! Bon sang, Brennan, tu es mariée avec lui, même si ce n'est que pour quelques temps ! Tu crèves d'envie de lui et il crève d'envie de toi ! Alors, profites-en ! Fais l'amour avec Booth, lâche-toi ! Lâchez-vous !

A nouveau, Tempérance ne répondit pas.

- Ou alors, tu viens de te rendre compte qu'il compte bien plus pour toi que tu ne veux le penser.

Quelques secondes de silence, puis...

- Oui, c'est vrai, je l'aime beaucoup. C'est aussi quelqu'un qui pourrait m'inspirer des regrets. Non, Ange, je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une chose sensée à faire, c'est de me tenir loin de lui. Très loin.

- Ça, c'est quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

- Tu as certainement raison, mais rien de bon ne sortira de cette histoire. Nous attendons des choses très différentes de la vie.

- Et, bien sûr, il y a aussi ton boulot…

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Tempérance savait très bien ce que voulait dire Angela. Parfois, c'est vrai, il était un peu délicat d'être une anthropologue de renommée mondiale. Pourtant, son métier était parfait. Elle l'aimait. La plupart des gens attendait d'elle une conduite parfaite.

- Nous connaissons Booth, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Angela. Je veux dire moi, Camille, et Hodgins.

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas…

A l'autre bout de la ligne, elle sentit Angela sourire.

- Je comprends que tu veuilles être prudente.

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Ça t'ennuie que je sois avec un ancien snipper ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir.

- Bien sûr que non, je te connais.

- Ma chérie, il faut que tu passes une semaine super, te fabriquer de beaux souvenirs, découvrir de nouveaux plaisirs sensuels, et je suis sûre que Booth va être un excellent professeur. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, il n'attend que ça. Un conseil : ne le fais pas attendre trop longtemps.

A nouveau, Tempérance ne répondit pas, se contentant de se mordiller les lèvres.

- Tempe ?

- Oh mon Dieu, il est tard ! dit-elle en se redressant sur le lit. Je dois te laisser, Ange !

- Bien sûr, c'est ça, défile-toi, Brennan !

- Je ne me…

- Je te suggère de profiter de ta semaine, ma chérie. Parce que si jamais tu as vraiment l'intention de rester loin de Booth, alors là, je l'appellerai et lui dirai où te trouver.

* * *

Ayant besoin de réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire Angela, Tempérance quitta la chambre avant que Booth n'arrive et décida d'aller s'asseoir sur les rochers, à côté de l'hôtel. L'endroit était juste éclairé par la lune, ce qui lui convenait très bien pour méditer.

- Bones, je savais que je te trouverai ici…

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement. Booth se tenait là, dans un jean et une chemise noirs qui lui donnaient un air follement sexy. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et une sensation familière naquit dans le creux de son ventre.

- Tu commences vraiment à m'énerver !

Il prit son air innocent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je veux simplement discuter avec toi.

- Je suis sûre que, même ici, il existe des lois contre ce genre de harcèlement !

- Oh, je t'en prie, Bones ! Disons que j'avais envie de passer un moment avec toi.

Elle serra les dents.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, ce soir.

- S'il te plait...

Elle s'éloigna, mais il la rattrapa et se mit à marcher à ses côtés. Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient doucement dans le sable encore chaud de la journée. Ils marchaient lentement sans parler.

Puis soudain, comme si leurs pensées s'étaient rejointes, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en même temps. Booth s'approcha de Tempérance, glissant lentement ses mains derrière ses cheveux, ses pouces effleurant doucement ses joues. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, se sondant l'un l'autre, puis doucement, Booth posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tempérance.

Ses lèvres étaient douces, chaudes, insistantes, et malgré elle, malgré son refus, elle le laissa insinuer sa langue entre les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux, et huma l'air parfumé qui les entourait. Des arbres en fleurs et des massifs odorants les entouraient. Derrière eux, le bruit du bar n'était plus qu'une rumeur lointaine.

Pas de Gibson à l'horizon pour expliquer leur geste. Ce qui était en train de se passer était bien réel. Et c'était Booth qui était en train de l'embrasser. Demain, dans la lumière du jour, il faudrait bien qu'elle se rende à l'évidence.

Légèrement essoufflée, elle s'écarta de lui, les genoux tremblants.

- Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille ? murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Non, ce que tu as fait, c'est de m'envoyer des signaux contradictoires. Tu ne peux pas passer du plus chaud au plus froid, sans me donner d'explication.

- Je suis désolée, tu as raison. J'aurais dû mettre les choses au clair, sans te laisser la possibilité de spéculer sur quoi que ce soit.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ça ne marchera jamais, Booth. C'est probablement de ma faute, mais c'est ainsi.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il, les mains toujours sur ses joues.

Elle hocha la tête, espérant le convaincre.

- Tu sais à quel point ça me rend dingue de voir tous ces hommes qui te regardent, depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, alors que tu refuses de passer du temps avec moi ?

- Tous ces hommes ? Quels hommes ?

- Ceux qui traînent au bar.

Elle rit, essayant d'ignorer à quel point elle se sentait flattée.

- Ce ne sont que des inconnus qui ne comptent pas pour moi.

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils cherchent.

- Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, j'imagine ?

Il détacha ses mains d'elle.

- Moi, c'est différent.

- Exact.

- Je te connais déjà, et je t'apprécie. Tu ne représentes pas une simple conquête pour moi.

Tempérance sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être simplement ton amie et ta partenaire ?

- Tu l'es déjà. Viens avec moi.

Elle hésita un instant. Il avait l'air très sérieux.

- D'accord. As-tu la clé ? demanda-t-elle, se souvenant que la sienne était toujours attachée à son sarong.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. Une fois parvenu à destination, Booth se dirigea vers la chambre et prit la clé. Il ouvrit la porte, s'écartant pour la laisser entrer.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers elle qui s'était arrêtée au milieu de la chambre.

- Est-ce que je t'ai dit combien tu es superbe dans cette robe ?

Elle sentit son ventre se contracter. D'un simple regard, Booth arrivait à la faire craquer. Elle déglutit.

Tempérance fit un pas en arrière, et prit rapidement le seau à glace.

- Je vais chercher de la glace, j'ai terriblement soif…, bafouilla-t-elle rapidement avant de s'éloigner et de quitter la chambre.

Être en présence de Booth, c'était comme jouer avec le feu. Elle savait qu'elle allait se brûler les ailes, mais semblait incapable de s'éloigner de lui.

Alors elle allait plonger sous les couvertures avec lui, et ne plus le quitter durant le reste de la semaine. Elle allait faire ce que lui conseillait Angela, elle allait se lâcher.

Gibson allait en avoir pour son argent.

Ce qui se passerait ensuite dans sa vie, elle verrait à ce moment-là.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour à tous(tes) ! Un énorme merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui nous ont adressés des reviews très gentilles et motivantes. Saurimonda est très contente que sa fic soit autant appréciée et elle est d'autant motivée à continuer. Nous mettons tout notre cœur à cette fic._

_Voici le chapitre 14. Bonne lecture. A bientôt_

_

* * *

Chapitre 14_

Pendant que Bones était sortie chercher de la glace, Booth se mit à réfléchir à leur situation. Si seulement elle voulait se laisser aller un peu…

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi elle changeait d'avis sans arrêt. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui, il en était certain. Peut-être était-ce l'attirance évidente qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre qui l'effrayait.

Et il savait pourquoi. Tous deux travaillaient ensemble. Ils étaient sans cesse en contact. Qui savait où tout ça pourrait les mener ? Peut-être finiraient-ils par se rendre compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ? Ou peut-être pas ? En tout cas, lui était certain d'une chose : il était très amoureux de la belle anthropologue. Quant à elle ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Elle était sortie depuis bientôt cinq minutes. Pourvu qu'elle n'est pas décidée de le planter là ! Ça ne l'étonnerait pas outre mesure.

Il soupira. Bones ne quittait pas ses pensées.

A l'époque de leur première rencontre, il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié son caractère. Elle était froide, inhumaine, associable, mais aussi courageuse, franche, et sûre d'elle-même. Et, par-dessus tout, elle se donnait à fond dans son travail. Trop à son avis. Ils avaient échangé un baiser et avaient failli coucher ensemble, mais au dernier moment, elle s'était défilée et l'avait laissé planté là sous la pluie tandis qu'un taxi l'emportait.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas son enthousiasme pour cette profession, mais admirait sa conviction et sa persévérance. Et le FBI avait besoin de ses compétences pour résoudre des affaires délicates. Et lui, Seeley Booth, agent spécial du FBI, avait besoin d'elle. En tant que femme et amante.

De nouveau, il contempla le réveil et marmonna. Visiblement, elle l'avait abandonné, sinon elle serait déjà de retour. Décidé à aller chercher lui-même de la glace dans le couloir, il ouvrit la porte… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Bones, le seau rempli de glace dans les mains.

Il lui sourit.

- Tu as oublié la clé ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- J'ai pensé que tu avais changé d'avis, dit-il.

Elle rit.

- Bah ! Tant que tu ne te montres pas trop pressant…

Elle entra, et posa le seau à glace sur la table basse.

Tandis qu'elle se baissait, il ne put s'empêcher de contempler les courbes de son corps. Il voulut détourner son regard, mais elle se retourna. C'était encore pire ! Le décolleté de sa robe ne cachait presque rien de ses seins.

Pour déguster leur boisson, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Tempérance alluma la télé, histoire de ne pas trop penser au corps de Booth, juste à côté d'elle, tout contre elle. Elle zappa les chaînes, mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant à regarder. Elle finit par éteindre l'écran. Elle allait poser son verre sur la table de nuit quand, soudain, Booth attrapa sa main. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle se sentit devenir nerveuse.

- Bones…

De son pouce, il lui caressa le dos de la main.

- Alors, dis-moi la vérité, demanda-t-il. Tu cherches à m'éviter ?

- Non… je…

- Je croyais que tu appréciais ma compagnie.

- C'est le cas, mais je…

- Quoi ?

Elle soupira.

- Eh bien, peut-être que je l'apprécie un petit peu trop.

Il resta silencieux un long moment.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-il. Où est le problème ?

- Comment envisages-tu notre futur ? lui demanda-t-elle soudain. Tu te souviens que nous nous sommes mariés que pour me permettre d'hériter de grand-père ? Que nous devons divorcer dans quelques mois ?

Il lui jeta un regard intrigué.

- Alors ? dit-elle, voyant qu'il tardait à répondre.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise comment j'envisage notre futur ?

Il se rapprocha plus près d'elle.

- Je nous voie très bien avec une jolie maison, un jardin où tu pourrais faire pousser de magnifiques fleurs, des enfants courants partout, et surtout… surtout un « VRAI » mariage avec toi. Bones, je ne veux plus divorcer… Je veux passer ma vie avec toi… Voilà comment, moi, je vois notre futur. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Tempérance déglutit, et détourna le regard au-delà de la baie vitrée, vers l'océan. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il avait dû dire ça en pleine possession de ses pensées, car il savait pertinemment qu'elle était contre le mariage et que ces paroles allaient la faire reculer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lise les émotions qui traversaient son visage. Elle était stupéfaite. Effrayée. Non pétrifiée, plutôt.

Booth soupira.

- Je sais que tu es contre le mariage, Bones. Mais tu m'as posé une question, j'y ai répondu avec franchise.

Elle refusait obstinément de le regarder. Il avait trouvé les mots justes, ceux qu'elle voulait entendre. Il ne le savait pas et avait parlé avec toute la sincérité qui le caractérisait.

Elle regarda l'horizon. Bien sûr, il y a quelques temps, elle était contre le mariage, mais son « faux » mariage avec Booth avait fait tourner son opinion dans le bon sens, sans qu'elle lui ait avoué une seule fois. Et maintenant, elle l'aimait. C'était sa faute. Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse de Booth ? Pour une femme normalement constituée et saine d'esprit, c'était impossible. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le sache.

_Pourquoi, Brennan ? _

- C'est vraiment ridicule de se comporter ainsi. Pourquoi n'en profiterions-nous pas pour approfondir notre relation ? demanda-t-il en lui coulant un regard séducteur. Nous sommes des adultes.

Tempérance sentit son pouls s'accélérer, et elle s'écarta légèrement de lui. Booth se pencha vers elle. Elle recula à nouveau, mais il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle en souriant.

- Tempérance, je suis amoureux de toi. Tu me rends complètement fou.

Elle avait l'intention de repousser sa main.

- Il ne reste plus que quelques jours, dit-il. Pourquoi perdons-nous tout ce temps ?

- Booth…

- En lune de miel, rien n'a d'importance, murmura-t-il.

Tempérance sentit une vague de chaleur qui montait en elle, et cette délicieuse sensation qui grandissait dans son ventre.

- Embrasse-moi, Tempérance, gémit-il.

Elle déglutit. _En lune de miel, rien n'a d'importance_.

N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait décidé, tout à l'heure ? Laisser libre cours à ses fantasmes, à ses envies sexuelles, à son délire érotique, toutes ces choses qu'elle mourrait d'envie expérimenter avec lui. Alors, pourquoi ne pas réaliser tout ça avec lui ?

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne pouvait plus penser à rien. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était la chaleur de Booth sur sa peau.

Il continua à l'embrasser. Elle s'agita sur le canapé.

- Booth…

Il posa une main sur sa bouche.

- Vas-y, crie si ça te chante ! lui dit-il.

Elle écarta sa main.

- Ne me tente pas !

- Laisse-moi t'aimer, répondit-il en la fixant au plus profond de ses yeux.

Sous son regard ardent, elle frissonna.

- Tu es magnifique, chuchota-t-il.

Alors, une barrière invisible s'ouvrit dans son corps et dans son esprit, sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'en empêcher, et Tempérance se précipita dans les bras de Booth et pressa sa poitrine contre son buste. Il gémit, et la tint un peu plus serrée contre lui, sa main libre caressant son dos.

Il posa ses lèvres sur son cou, laissant une traînée de feu sur sa peau derrière ses baisers. Lorsqu'il prit à nouveau ses lèvres, elle gémit, et posa une main sur sa tête, dans un signe d'encouragement.

Puis, à son tour, c'est elle qui l'embrassa dans le cou, sur sa pomme d'Adam, lui mordillant le lobe des oreilles pour revenir à ses lèvres.

Booth poussa un gémissement.

Se redressant, Tempérance retira sa robe, en proie à des impulsions qu'elle n'arrivaient plus à contrôler. Le regard admiratif de Booth lui redonna confiance en elle, et elle laissa tomber la robe à terre. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

Ils retombèrent sur le canapé. Booth prit le temps de la contempler, la découvrant ainsi pour la première fois.

Par miracle, l'embarras de Tempérance s'était évanoui. Elle s'approcha de lui, et le toucha d'un seul doigt, parcourant sa peau soyeuse, et elle l'entendit gémir, avant qu'il ne la repousse sur le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement allongée.

Booth sourit, et écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

- Je t'aime, Tempérance.

Puis leurs deux corps ne firent plus qu'un.

* * *

Booth était assis sur la plage, et regardait le soleil se lever. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se lever aussi tôt, mais il avait à peine réussi à dormir trois heures la nuit dernière.

Bones dormait encore.

La nuit passée avait été sensationnelle. Ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois, divinement, et au fond de lui, il savait que ça n'était pas que du sexe. Le lien qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec elle le stupéfiait. C'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Depuis l'éternité.

Il regarda sa montre, et remarqua qu'il était assis au bord de l'eau depuis plus d'une heure. Il avait dû résister pour ne pas la réveiller. Bon sang, elle lui manquait déjà. Il se leva, et ramassa un coquillage sur le sable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il sursauta.

- Et toi ?

Bones lui sourit. Elle portait un pantalon blanc et un T-shirt bleu, qui se mariait très bien avec ses yeux.

- Quand je me suis réveillée, tu n'étais plus là.

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

Il lui prit la main, et elle s'approcha de lui, sûre d'elle.

- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il.

- Ça dépend de ce que tu as en tête, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire taquin.

Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

- Booth ?

Il retint son souffle. Bon sang, ce n'était quand même pas du regret qu'il entendait dans sa voix ?

- Oui ?

- Après le petit déjeuner, pourrions-nous, heu…

Elle haussa les épaules et sourit.

- La femme de ménage est en train de refaire le lit et la chambre. Ce serait vraiment dommage de ne pas la remettre en bataille.

Il lui sourit.

- Chérie, tu lis dans mes pensées.

* * *

Tempérance se pelotonna contre le corps tiède de Booth, et refusa d'ouvrir les yeux. Le matin était là. Elle le sentait à la douce lumière qui pénétrait la chambre. Mais aujourd'hui était leur dernière journée à l'hôtel, et elle ne voulait pas la voir finir. La semaine passée avec Booth avait été encore plus merveilleuse qu'elle n'aurait osé l'imaginer.

Il remua dans le lit à côté d'elle, glissant aussitôt sa main sur sa taille.

- Salut, dit-il d'une voix endormie.

- Salut.

Elle adorait sentir sa poitrine pressée contre son dos, et elle passa ses bras autour de lui, pour caresser son torse.

- Tu n'en as pas eu assez, c'est ça ? plaisanta-t-il.

Elle rit.

Il se retourna, et la fit asseoir sur lui. Elle se mit aussitôt à onduler et sourit en voyant la lueur de désir dans ses yeux.

Comme transpercée, Tempérance tremblait de plaisir rien qu'au regard de Booth sur elle. Le contact de sa peau lui arracha des gémissements qu'elle ne se croyait pas capable d'émettre.

Au moment où ils se joignirent l'un à l'autre, elle eut presque peur de perdre connaissance, submergée par une vague incontrôlable de frissons et d'extase. La passion et l'amour exultaient littéralement de leurs gestes et de leurs corps, les enflammant sous les tracés de leurs doigts, Booth s'attardant sur sa jugulaire et elle sur sa pomme d'Adam. Étouffant mutuellement leurs cris, après un plaisir mutuel torride, ils atténuèrent peu à peu l'intensité de leurs ébats et restèrent pantois au milieu du lit.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, et Tempérance tenta de chasser la soudaine vague de mélancolie qui s'empara d'elle. Demain, leur « faux » voyage de noces prendrait fin.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou à tous nos lectrices et lecteurs ! Merci merci merci pour toutes vos reviews qui nous font toujours tant de plaisir à lire ! Désolées pour le retard apporté à la suite, mais le week-end à été chargé ! Nous essaierons de mettre la suite plus rapidement la prochaine fois. _

_Alors sans plus vous faire attendre, voici le chapitre 15._

_Bonne lecture. A très bientôt._

_

* * *

Chapitre 15_

Assise à son bureau, Tempérance réfléchissait, le menton posé sur ses mains, les yeux dans le vague.

Derrière la porte vitrée de son bureau, les employés de l'institut Jefferson s'activaient, comme chaque matin, mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux, se renversant dans son fauteuil.

Ses souvenirs la ramenèrent, une fois de plus depuis leur retour, à Hawaï, à l'hôtel, à la plage, à leur chambre… où elle avait fini par céder à son partenaire. Où elle avait fini par faire l'amour avec lui. Encore et encore...

_Dieu, que ça avait été bon…_

Elle sourit, repensant pour la millième fois, combien elle s'était lâchée avec Booth. Combien elle avait repoussé ses idées les concernant pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Combien elle lui avait murmuré des mots tendres, et de moins tendres, sous l'emprise du plaisir qu'il lui avait prodigué.

_**Flash back**_

Dans la journée, après le déjeuner, alors qu'ils se baladaient dans une rue piétonne où abondaient toutes sortes de petites boutiques, elle lui avait avoué avoir tout raconté à Angela. Alors, il l'avait regardé avec son air étonné, celui qu'il prenait quand il avait envie de la mettre en rogne.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? lui avait-il demandé. C'était vraiment nécessaire ? Tu connais Angela et sa manie de tout raconter !

Elle s'était alors tournée vers lui, bras croisés, lèvres pincées.

- Je lui ai tout avoué parce que j'avais besoin qu'elle me conseille. J'avais besoin de son aide.

- De son aide ? A quel sujet ?

Elle avait mis quelques secondes à répondre, pesant le pour et le contre.

- A notre sujet, à nous. De notre relation et de notre mariage. Si je devais te céder ou pas.

- Ah ? C'était donc à propos de ça ? avait-il dit en riant. Alors, dès qu'on rentre à Washington, je vais la serrer très fort dans mes bras et lui faire envoyer le plus beau bouquet de fleurs qui soit.

- Pourquoi ça ? avait-elle demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que c'est grâce à elle que tu as fini par te lâcher et faire l'amour avec moi.

Alors, elle avait éclaté de rire et il l'avait rejoint. Les passants, autour d'eux, s'étaient retournés pour les fixer. Mais ils s'en moquaient.

Après ça, ils s'étaient amusés tout l'après-midi, faisant toutes les boutiques, essayant toutes sortes de vêtements rigolos, de chapeaux et de casquettes. Booth avait fini par s'acheter une chemise bariolée de fleurs qu'il avait enfilé aussitôt et Brennan, un jupon multicolore qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles et un petit haut, très très décolleté, qui lui avait valu un coup d'œil appréciateur de Booth et surtout, surtout, une séance sulfureuse et chaude sous la douche, à leur retour à l'hôtel.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait là, à repenser à tout ça et elle sourit. Elle avait passé une semaine formidable avec Booth et, malgré le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le vouloir, elle aurait aimé qu'elle dure encore plus longtemps.

Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Ils étaient revenus dans la réalité et elle allait devoir prendre une décision, quant à leur relation future. Le notaire allait certainement pas tarder à la contacter, après avoir lu le rapport de Gibson. Elle espérait qu'ils lui aient donné ce qu'il voulait entendre et surtout, voir. A son avis, il en avait eu pour son argent.

Si ça marchait, elle allait récupérer l'entreprise de son grand-père, et la mettre, comme prévu, au nom de son frère qui était tombé des nues lorsqu'elle lui en avait parlé. Son sourire et ses yeux brillants de larmes après son annonce lui avaient confirmé qu'ils étaient à nouveau souder l'un à l'autre. Frère et sœur.

A nouveau, Tempérance poussa un gros soupir. Les semaines à venir allaient être très dures. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Booth, elle l'aimait plus que toute autre chose, mais l'avenir leur appartenait-il vraiment ?

A nouveau, elle fut tentée de demander de l'aide à Angela, mais sur ce coup-là, elle décida que c'était à elle, et à elle seule, de prendre la décision.

Rester mariée à Booth, ou alors, divorcer et se retrouver à nouveau seule dans son lit et seule dans sa vie ?

- Tempe ?

Tempérance ne répondit pas.

- Brennan, ça va ?

Enfin, elle tourna la tête vers la voix, revenant pour de bon dans la bonne réalité.

- Angela.

- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, ma chérie ?

Elle se redressa et fit semblant de se replonger dans le dossier qu'elle était en train de consulter. Enfin, qu'elle essayait de consulter.

- J'ai rendez-vous dans dix minutes avec Camille, répondit-elle après avoir jeté un œil à sa montre. Que se passe-t-il ?

Angela s'installa dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau.

- Rien de grave. Tu viens de rentrer et j'ai très envie que tu me parles de ton voyage de noces, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sachant qu'elle n'aurait aucun répit tant qu'elle ne lui aura pas parlé de son séjour à Hawaï, elle se laissa aller dans son fauteuil en poussant un profond soupir.

- Pour être honnête avec moi et avec toi, je ne dirai qu'un mot, Ange : idyllique. Tu sais, il ne s'agit pas uniquement de sexe entre Booth et moi, c'est bien plus que ça, je t'assure.

- Qui est-ce qui avait raison ? dit Angela en souriant. En tout cas, ça t'a plutôt réussi : tu as une mine splendide !

- Oui, j'ai passé d'excellents moments, répondit Tempérance en se souvenant de ses séances au lit avec Booth et de leurs ballades sur la plage.

- Est-ce que tu vas reconnaître enfin que tu tiens plus à lui qu'avant ? Que ces quelques jours passés loin du Jefferson t'ont finalement montré tes véritables sentiments vis-à-vis de Booth ? Quels sont tes plans pour votre avenir ? Divorce ou pas ?

Tempérance baissa un instant les yeux, puis les releva vers son amie.

- Je ne sais pas encore, Ange, je n'ai encore rien décidé. Je reconnais que mes sentiments se sont approfondis à son contact permanent. J'ai vraiment pris plaisir à vivre avec lui, à dormir avec lui toutes les nuits… enfin quand on dormaient… (Angela eut un petit sourire.) … c'était vraiment très agréable… et aujourd'hui, ça me manque… (A nouveau, elle se laissa aller contre son fauteuil.) … Ange, je crois bien que je suis tombée amoureuse de Booth.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, se remémorant à nouveau leurs moments torrides. Puis elle entendit comme un raclement de gorge et rouvrit les yeux vers Angela. Son amie avait le visage tourné vers la porte de son bureau et elle suivit son regard.

Un sourire béat s'affichait sur le visage de Booth.

- Bonjour, Bones.

Elle fut incapable de parler. Ni même de bouger ! Il avait certainement entendu ce qu'elle venait d'avouer à Angela.

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main, la forçant à se lever. Avant qu'elle puisse réagir, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, puis s'écarta.

- Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue, dit-il, les yeux rivés aux siens.

- Booth, on s'est vu hier au soir. Non.

Son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle fut étonnée de pouvoir encore lui parler aussi calmement.

Il sourit.

- Comment ça, « non » ?

- Il ne faut pas que tu penses à moi.

Du bout de ses pouces, il lui caressa les lèvres.

- Ah, je vois… Dans ce cas, j'essaierai.

Tempérance aurait dû s'écarter de lui, mais elle était comme hypnotisée par le désir qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux et qui lui rappelait la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à Hawaï. Il avait loué un bateau, et ils avaient fait l'amour au clair de lune.

Booth s'approcha encore plus près d'elle. Elle sentit la chaleur de son corps tout contre le sien. Posant une main sur le bureau, il se pencha un peu plus en avant et la serra tout contre lui.

Vaguement, elle entendit comme un gloussement, des bruits de voix et…

Soudain, elle s'écarta de Booth.

- Angela est là.

Imperturbable, Booth ne bougea pas. Elle lui lança un regard furibond. Il fit un pas en arrière, et se mit à rire.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'Angela en a vu d'autres !

- Chuuut ! Tais-toi !

Elle se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

- Oh, surtout, ne vous gênez pas pour moi ! lança Angela sur le ton de la plaisanterie. J'adore vous voir ainsi !

- Ah, tu vois ? Bon. Je suis venu te chercher.

- On a une affaire ? Mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Camille, dit-elle en attrapant aussitôt sa veste sur le portemanteau, tentant de réapprendre à son cœur de battre normalement.

- Camille attendra encore un peu. On a un cadavre très décomposé sur un chantier. Attention, c'est très spécial. Angela, vous voulez bien nous excuser, dit-il à l'attention de la jeune femme, mais Bones et moi devons partir. Boulot boulot.

- Pas de problème ! Et soyez sages, tous les deux !

Il prit Tempérance par la taille et la poussa en avant.

- Tu peux m'en dire plus ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

A défaut de réponse, une petite flamme malicieuse s'alluma dans les yeux de Booth et il lui lança son fameux sourire charmeur.

* * *

- Alors, tu peux m'en dire un peu plus sur ce cadavre ? demanda Tempérance alors qu'ils roulaient depuis quelques minutes en silence.

- Non. Tu te rendras compte par toi-même. C'est… heurk…

- Heurk ? A ce point-là ? Ah, c'est vrai que tu es un peu chochotte sur les scènes de crime.

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle.

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas chochotte, d'accord ? Et ne prononce plus ce mot !

- D'accord d'accord, je ne dirai plus que tu es chochotte ! dit-elle en souriant. Oups !Désolée.

Elle l'entendit grommeler.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient coincés dans les embouteillages. Ça klaxonnait dans tous les coins, mais ça n'avançait pas mieux pour autant. Bizarrement, Booth semblait garder son calme, tapotant doucement le volant de ses doigts. Ce qui sembla bizarre à Tempérance. D'ordinaire, il jurait, pestait, criait contre les autres chauffeurs, mais là, rien.

_Peut-être le calme avant la tempête_, songea-t-elle.

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin. Pas de crispation de la mâchoire. De plus en plus bizarre.

_ Il est malade, peut-être ?_

- Pourquoi tu ne mets pas la sirène ? demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Pas nécessaire ? Booth, on est coincés dans ces embouteillages depuis trop longtemps. Nous avons une scène de crime à examiner et tu sais aussi bien que moi que les scènes de crime n'attendent pas ! Mets ta sirène.

- Non.

- Alors, c'est moi qui vais le faire !

Elle se pencha pour tenter de trouver le petit bouton qui mettait la sirène de la Crow Vic en route.

Il bloqua sa main.

- Ne touche pas à ça !

- Mais pourquoi ? Nous…

- S'il te plaît…, gronda-t-il.

- Booth, tu me caches quelque chose ! J'en suis sûre ! Alors, parle ou sinon…

- Ou sinon quoi ? dit-il en lui lançant son fameux sourire charmeur.

- Oh, arrête avec ce sourire ! Ça ne marche plus ! Dis-moi la vérité !

- Non.

- Très bien. (Elle mit une main sur la poignée de la portière.) Alors je vais descendre de la voiture et…

- … et tu vas aller où ? Reste ici, chérie, nous sommes presque arrivés.

- Arrivés "OU" ? cria-t-elle.

Soudain, comme par miracle, la route se dégagea et ils purent reprendre leur chemin.

Tempérance se cala dans son siège, bras croisés, boudeuse. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Elle jeta un œil à son partenaire qui, lui, sifflotait gaiement comme un pinson. Elle pinça les lèvres et décida de ne plus parler jusqu'à leur arrivée.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Booth gara la voiture le long d'un trottoir, dans une rue où il n'y avait que de ravissantes petites maisons, entourées de jardins magnifiques.

Étonnée, Tempérance descendit de la Crow Vic et aussitôt, l'air embaumé de parfums de fleurs vint chatouiller ses narines. Mais aux alentours, aucune voiture de police aux sirènes hurlantes, pas de camionnette du coroner, pas de curieux derrière les rubans de scène de crime. Rien. Rien que le silence et le chant des oiseaux.

- Booth, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Ce n'est pas une scène de crime.

- Non, Bones, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Tu ne devines pas ?

A nouveau, elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit rien de particulier.

- Arrête de jouer avec moi, et dis-moi ce que l'on fait ici !

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle et glissa ses mains sur son visage. Après un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, il lui tourna la tête en direction d'une maison qui se situait sur sa droite.

Tempérance ne put que suivre son geste. Au premier abord, elle ne vit rien de particulier. C'était une maison. Une très belle maison. Blanche avec des volets bleus. Un joli perron en bois. Un parterre de fleurs s'étendait devant l'entrée principale et un grand arbre la protégeait du soleil. Un chemin de gravier menait vers le trottoir. Et sur le trottoir, une pancarte avec inscrit dessus : « MAISON A VENDRE ».

* * *

_A suivre..._


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello ! Encore mille fois merci de notre part à toutes les deux ! Vos reviews sont vraiment ultra sympathiques et nous motivent à continuer._

_Voici le chapitre 16. Bonne lecture. A bientôt._

_

* * *

Chapitre 16_

Booth posa la dernière assiette, et raccrocha le torchon. Il n'aurait jamais dû manger autant de poulet, ni de purée de pommes de terre, ni d'épis de maïs frits au beurre, et encore moins de ce délicieux gâteau que Bones avait préparé au dernier moment.

Depuis leur retour d'Hawaï, ils avaient décidé qu'il s'installerait chez elle, jusqu'à la clôture du dossier de l'héritage, au cas où Gibson serait toujours dans les parages à les observer, et il dormait dans la chambre d'amis. Il aurait préféré passer ses nuits à ses côtés, mais elle en avait décidé ainsi, prétextant son besoin de se remettre de tous ces changements dans sa vie et de réfléchir.

Il la regarda ranger les restes de leur dîner dans le réfrigérateur, admirant au passage le bas de son dos, tandis qu'elle se baissait.

En gémissant, il se passa une main sur le ventre.

- Je ne peux plus bouger.

Il la regarda, l'air taquin.

- A moins d'avoir une bonne raison pour ça.

- Tu es vraiment incorrigible !

- C'est l'une de mes grandes qualités.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et dénoua son tablier. Pour leur dîner en tête à tête, elle avait revêtu un jean et ce joli petit haut qu'elle avait acheté à Hawaï, celui qu'il préférait. Aussitôt, il sentit son cœur battre plus vite et une vague de chaleur irradier son corps.

D'un mouvement brusque, il se détourna d'elle, faisant mine de regarder par la fenêtre.

- Nous devrions parler de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, dit-il.

- Non, pas ce soir.

- Désolé, Bones, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Viens t'asseoir. S'il te plaît.

Elle le regarda, puis fit ce qu'il lui demandait, chacun à un bout du canapé. Il croisa ses jambes, les bras sur le haut du canapé, dans une attitude qu'il voulait décontractée pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il craignait d'aborder ce sujet brûlant.

Tempérance releva ses jambes sous ses fesses.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne me suis pas enfuie, répondit-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

- Tu ne t'es pas enfuie ? Vraiment ? Alors, attraper un taxi au vol et me laisser planter en plein milieu de la rue sans dire un mot, tu appelles ça comment ?

- J'ai eu peur, c'est tout, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Peur de quoi ?

- Peur de ce que tu étais en train de faire, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Ne supportant pas de la voir loin de lui, Booth se pencha vers elle et prit ses mains.

- Tu t'es enfuie si vite que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire un mot. Comment pouvais-tu savoir ce que j'allais te dire ou faire ?

Elle détourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il poussa un soupir.

- Bones, quand nous étions à Hawaï, je t'ai dis que je nous voyais avec une belle maison, un joli jardin, des enfants… Comme tu n'as rien dit à ce moment-là, j'ai cru que tu étais partante pour tout ça et c'est pour ça que je t'ai emmené voir cette maison… Je n'ai pas pensé à un seul instant que je pouvais me planter… Je reconnais que je suis allé trop vite, j'aurais dû me douter que tu n'avais pas encore pris de véritable décision… Désolé, n'en parlons plus. Tu as besoin de temps, et je respecte ça. Seulement, je te demanderais qu'une seule chose : ne soit pas trop longue à réfléchir. Cette maison est superbe et elle va se vendre très vite, termina-t-il en souriant.

Malgré son air boudeur, Tempérance lui rendit son sourire.

- Booth, tu es vraiment… vraiment un homme à part, tu sais ? Dis-moi comment tu as fais pour trouver une maison à vendre si vite ? On n'est rentré que depuis deux jours !

- Je connais un ami, qui connaît un ami, qui connaît un vendeur de maison, répondit-il en souriant.

A son tour, elle s'approcha de lui et lui vola un baiser papillon.

- Tu as raison, j'ai besoin de temps, dit-elle en fixant ses yeux sombres. Pour réfléchir. Tout ça est si soudain que… que je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis. Toi et moi, c'est…

Elle secoua la tête.

- Pas de souci, Bones, prends ton temps pour réfléchir, mais pas trop non plus, d'acc ?

- D'acc ! Merci, Booth.

- Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse. Et si, pour que tu sois heureuse, tu dois peser le pour et le contre, savoir si tu peux être heureuse avec moi, alors, vas-y, réfléchis ! En tout cas, pour moi, c'est tout réfléchi : je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Je t'aime, Tempérance Brennan.

Il marqua une petite pause, puis un demi-sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Et je sais maintenant que tu es amoureuse de moi !

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux. Mais comment sais-tu que…

Soudain, elle se rappela. Elle l'avait avoué à Angela, le matin même, et il avait tout entendu ! C'est pour ça qu'il avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres quand elle l'avait regardé.

- Oh, Booth, tu es…, commença-t-elle en grognant.

- Chut, tais-toi, dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu vas dire des bêtises. Ne parlons plus de tout ça pour ce soir, OK ? Maintenant, je te propose d'aller voir un film au cinéma.

Tempérance resta silencieuse, semblant réfléchir à cette proposition.

- Cela dit, tu préfères peut-être rester ici et regarder un vieux film au lit ? reprit-il en levant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Il se tut. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû la taquiner ainsi.

- OK pour le cinéma, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. Si on se dépêche, on peut attraper la prochaine séance.

* * *

La soirée n'aurait pas pu être plus parfaite. Après la séance de cinéma, ils étaient venus se promener au bord du lac que Tempérance préférait. Une douce brise flottait dans l'air.

Ils marchaient côte à côte, en silence, appréciant le calme qui régnait, et les cris des oiseaux nocturnes qui s'appelaient de temps à autre.

Booth inspira profondément.

- Cet endroit est magnifique, dit-il.

- Oui, je l'aime beaucoup.

- A droite ou à gauche ?

Tempérance passa en tête. Il la suivit, le regard fixé sur ses jambes. Quelques instants plus tard, elle manqua trébucher. Aussitôt, il se précipita pour la retenir, et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Elle voulut s'écarter, mais il ne la lâcha pas, la serrant au contraire un peu plus fort contre lui. Puis il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Booth… Nous ne devrions pas.

- Il est tard. Il n'y a personne. Tout le monde doit être couché. Même Gibson doit dormir.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de ça. Ni de Gibson.

- Alors, pourquoi ?

Comment pouvait-elle se concentrer, alors qu'il était en train d'embrasser tendrement son oreille, puis de lui mordiller le lobe ? Elle frissonna, et ferma les yeux. Il avait posé ses mains sur sa gorge, tout près de sa poitrine. Elle mourrait d'envie qu'il la caresse. Mais ils n'étaient plus en vacances. Ils étaient à Washington…

Il continuait à l'embrasser. Elle gémit, sachant qu'elle devrait l'arrêter immédiatement.

- Viens, dit-elle, rassemblant ce qui lui restait de lucidité pour mettre un terme à ses caresses. Il est tard, et demain, je travaille.

- Moi aussi, mais attends.

Tenant son visage entre ses mains, il l'embrassa sur la bouche, sans pour autant essayer d'aller plus loin. Même lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, il continua à caresser ses lèvres des siennes. Tempérance frissonnait d'anticipation et de désir, mais, finalement, il s'écarta d'elle.

- Allons-y, dit-elle.

* * *

Arrivés à l'appartement de Tempérance, ils commencèrent à vaquer à leurs occupations pour aller se coucher. Booth commença à se déshabiller dans le salon et, en contemplant son corps si musclé, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle brûlait d'envie de poser ses mains sur lui et de le caresser.

_Quelle idiote_ ! Elle ferait mieux de se ressaisir. Ici, c'était sa vraie vie. Et cette vie n'incluait pas vraiment Seeley Booth. Sauf si elle le désirait vraiment. Sauf si elle changeait d'avis. Sauf s'ils restaient mariés pour la vie.

- Comment ça va sur ta planète, Bones ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs.

- Je… heu… Je pensais à mon programme de demain. Beaucoup de travail, je dois voir Camille, dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

- Eh bien, je vois que ma compagnie t'enchante tellement que tu ne penses qu'à ton travail !

_Si seulement il savait…_

- Excuse-moi, ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Trop tard, dit-il, mon ego est blessé.

Il commença à dégrafer la boucle de son pantalon.

- Mon Dieu, Booth ! Va te déshabiller dans la chambre !

Il éclata de rire.

- Quelle importance ? Tu m'as déjà vu nu !

- Oui, bien sûr, mais là…

- C'est vraiment ridicule, dit-il en commençant à refermer la boucle de son pantalon.

Il avait raison. Cette conversation était absurde.

- Ne sois pas vexé, Booth.

- C'est toi qui as commencé.

Elle pinça les lèvres, puis se mit à rire. Il fronça les sourcils, puis sourit à son tour.

- Je pensais que nous avions fait un grand pas en avant…

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, répondit-elle en souriant. Allez, file te coucher ! Bonne nuit, Booth.

* * *

Tempérance prit une profonde inspiration.

Allongée dans son lit, elle avait une irrésistible envie de s'allonger contre Booth, et de se laisser aller à leurs désirs.

Mais sa raison prit le dessus. Elle se retourna dans le lit et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Dans la chambre d'amis, Booth se tournait et se retournait dans le grand lit, sans parvenir à dormir, ni à retirer Bones de ses pensées. Il avait une irrésistible envie de se coller au corps de sa partenaire et de lui faire l'amour comme un fou.

Mais sa raison prit le dessus, il se coucha sur le ventre et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Booth la déposa à l'institut Jefferson et repartit aussitôt au siège du FBI. Cullen l'avait appelé tôt, au sujet d'une affaire un peu épineuse qui requérait toute son attention et tout son savoir. Après un bon petit déjeuner, ils avaient convenus de se retrouver au Royal Dîner vers 20 heures.

Assise à son bureau, attendant que Camille soit libre pour leur rendez-vous, Tempérance tentait, tant bien que mal, de se concentrer sur un dossier, mais invariablement, ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à Booth. C'était affolant comme il occupait chaque seconde de sa vie.

S'il lui demandait de vivre définitivement avec lui, le ferait-elle ? En serait-elle capable ? L'idée de passer le reste de sa vie dans une belle maison la ravissait. Mais si elle refusait, il se pourrait bien qu'elle ne le revoie plus jamais. Il demanderait certainement à changer de partenaire et de lieu de travail, pour ne plus la voir.

Bon sang ! Pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé de l'épouser, tout ça par un stupide héritage ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres, regrettant aussitôt ce qu'elle venait de penser.

_Non, l'héritage de grand-père n'est pas stupide… et le mariage avec Booth non plus… Si… Non…_

Véritablement, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à 100 à l'heure, mais elle n'arrivait pas à prendre la bonne décision.

Le téléphone sonna, et elle fut tentée de l'ignorer, mais elle prit le téléphone sans fil sur son bureau, se leva et fit quelques pas dans son bureau avant de décrocher.

- Brennan.

- Mme Booth ?

- Quoi ?

- Mme Booth ?

Soudain, elle réalisa que c'était elle, Mme Booth. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à ce nouveau nom.

- Oui, pardon, c'est moi.

- Maître Collat, à l'appareil. Je vous appelle au sujet de l'héritage de Mr. Keenan, votre grand-père.

- Je vous écoute, maître.

- Mr. Gibson m'a fait part de son rapport vous concernant, vous et votre mari, Mr Seeley Booth. A ce sujet, j'aimerai vous rencontrer.

Le cœur de Tempérance s'emballa et elle sentit la paume de ses mains devenir moite.

- Je suis à votre disposition, maître. Quand voulez-vous me voir ?

- Demain soir, à 18 heures. J'aimerai bien que votre mari soit là également. Cette affaire le concerne aussi, maintenant que vous êtes mariés. Pensez-vous que cela sera possible ?

- Je dois voir avec lui, mais je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème.

- Très bien, Mme Booth. Alors, je vous dis à demain. Bonne journée.

- Merci, maître. Bonne journée à vous aussi.

Il raccrocha et elle en fit de même. Sa main tremblait. Rien dans la voix de l'homme disait s'ils avaient réussi ou non. Elle allait devoir attendre jusqu'à demain soir 18 heures pour connaître le sort de l'entreprise de son grand-père et l'avenir de Russ.

Elle décrocha à nouveau son téléphone.

- C'est moi, dit-elle simplement quand Booth prit l'appel.

- Bones, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

Cela l'agaça un tantinet. Quand donc apprendra-t-il à destresser quand elle l'appelait à des heures inhabituelles ?

- Rien, Booth, ça roule. Je voulais juste te prévenir que nous avons rendez-vous avec le notaire demain soir à 18 heures.

- Ah ! dit-il simplement.

- Tu pourras te libérer ? Ta présence est apparemment indispensable.

- Bien sûr, je me débrouillerai. Comment l'as-tu senti au téléphone ?

- J'ai rien senti du tout. Il était neutre, sa voix était neutre. Rien à en tirer. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai du travail. A plus tard.

- Bones ? Attends !

- Quoi ? fit-elle d'un ton impatient alors qu'elle voyait Camille s'approcher de son bureau.

- Je t'aime.

Puis il raccrocha aussitôt. Durant quelques secondes, elle resta le bras en l'air, puis se décida à raccrocher quand Camille entra dans son bureau.

- Dr. Brennan, je suis à vous !

* * *

_A suivre..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Coucou bonjour à tout le monde ! Nous ne savons plus comment, Saurimonda et moi, vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles sont si gentilles ! Merci merci merci !_

_Voici le chapitre 17. Bonne lecture. A bientôt._

_

* * *

Chapitre 17_

Booth espérait que Bones savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il la connaissait. Hormis le fait qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir à leur relation, elle n'était pas du genre à se lâcher facilement. Elle lui avait encore prouvé récemment.

S'il avait été capable de réfléchir, ne serait-ce qu'un quart de seconde, il l'aurait rejoint tout de suite, pour tenter, encore une fois, de la décider à dire oui. Oui pour vivre avec lui. Oui pour acheter cette maison et la remplir de joie de vivre, de bonheur et d'enfants. Sa vie à lui était bien trop perturbée en ce moment, pour qu'il essuie un refus de sa part.

Même si elle en avait envie. Ce dont il se doutait.

Mais Bones n'avait besoin de personne. Elle était intelligente, sûre d'elle-même, et totalement à l'aise dans son travail, entourée de collègues qui l'aimaient et la respectaient.

Poussant un profond soupir, il tenta de se replonger dans le rapport qu'il lisait lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé. Il rouvrit le dossier et tomba à nouveau sur la photo de la jeune morte. Une belle jeune femme, une jeune mariée, qui attendait son premier enfant. Elle avait été tuée à coups de couteau. L'assassin s'était défoulé sur elle.

Booth, pourtant habitué à ce genre de photos de scènes de crimes, déglutit difficilement. On frappa à la porte de son bureau. Il sursauta et leva la tête.

- Booth, Cullen veut te voir tout de suite, l'informa Paterson, un de ses collègues, en faisant quelques pas dans le bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Le mieux, pour le savoir, c'est que tu y fonces rapidos. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Bonne chance à toi !

- OK, j'y vais, dit-il d'une voix lasse en refermant le dossier de la jeune Sandy McPherson.

- Ça va ? lui demanda son collègue, intrigué par son attitude négative. On dirait que tu es crevé.

- Non non, ça va. Pas de souci.

- C'est ta femme qui t'épuise, hein ? dit Paterson en riant, apparemment persuadé que ça allait faire rire Booth, mais ce fut tout le contraire.

- Très drôle, Paterson, dit-il en grimaçant. Vraiment très drôle. Je suis mort de rire.

- Oh la, Booth, ne le prends pas mal, je disais ça pour rire.

- Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie de rire.

- Ah ! Tu es sur l'affaire de la jeune femme assassinée ? Je comprends. Pas beau à voir. Mais ta femme, ça va ?

- Quoi ?

- Je te demande si ta femme, ça va ? Le Dr. Brennan, c'est ça ?

- Oh ! Oui oui, ça va, merci, répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts. Elle est un peu surmenée avec cette histoire d'héritage et moi avec, mais ça va, on gère.

- OK, Booth. Ne te donne pas trop à fond, quand même. A plus.

- Oui, c'est ça, à plus.

Paterson sortit, prenant à gauche et Booth le suivit, mais prenant à droite. Direction le bureau de Cullen.

* * *

Quand il rentra à l'appartement de Bones, le soir, vers 21 heures, il eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir qu'elle l'attendait dans le salon. Assise sur le canapé, les jambes relevées sous elle comme elle aimait à le faire, elle regardait un feuilleton en noir et blanc. Bones adorait les vieux films et les vieilles séries télévisées.

Quand elle le vit entrer dans le salon, elle se leva rapidement et s'approcha de lui.

Il s'apprêtait à lui demander comment elle allait, mais elle prit la parole la première. Et ce qu'elle lui dit le figea sur place.

- J'ai eu envie de toi toute la journée.

Il la fixa, surpris. C'était bien sa partenaire qui parlait ainsi ?

- Hé bien, j'allais te demander comment tu allais, mais là… En tout cas, j'adore ton entrée en matière, Tempérance Booth.

Il lui prit la main, et elle n'hésita pas un instant.

Glissant ses bras autour de sa taille, elle leva la tête pour qu'il l'embrasse. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, lentement, il lui caressa le dos. Ses yeux étaient rivés aux siens.

Le mélange de tendresse et de pur désir qu'elle lut dans ses yeux l'excita au plus haut point.

Tempérance retint son souffle. Il accentua ses caresses, ses mains glissant maintenant sur ses hanches et le bas de son dos. Il était en train d'essayer de la rendre folle, et il réussissait très bien.

Elle posa ses mains sur la boucle de son pantalon, et il retint son souffle.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque tout en sortant son chemisier de son pantalon.

- Absolument.

Elle glissa ses mains sur ses hanches, caressant ses muscles puissants du bout des doigts. Curieusement, elle se sentait comme libérée d'un lourd poids.

Booth commença à déboutonner son chemisier, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres à chaque nouveau bouton défait. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il fit glisser le vêtement sur ses épaules, et laissa ses lèvres glisser de sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa clavicule.

Aussitôt, Tempérance frissonna de plaisir. Elle se recula légèrement, et il se redressa. Alors, elle leva la tête. Ses deux mains remontèrent le long du torse de Booth et elle fit glisser sa veste qui tomba sur le sol. Puis ses doigts s'attaquèrent à la cravate qu'elle dénoua lentement, tout en gardant ses yeux fixés dans les siens. La cravate rejoignit la veste. Enfin, elle s'attaqua aux boutons de la chemise et quand celle-ci eut rejoint la veste et la cravate, elle lui prodigua les mêmes caresses sur le torse.

Il gémit, l'attrapa par les hanches, la plaqua contre lui, la forçant à relever la tête.

- Tempérance, as-tu idée de l'effet que tu as sur moi ?

Sans même attendre sa réponse, il prit possession de sa bouche. Il l'entraîna vers sa chambre, vers son lit. Soudain, ses jambes rencontrèrent le matelas, elle se retrouva allongée sur le dos, la bouche de Booth collée à la sienne.

- Ce n'est pas assez, murmura-t-il. Je veux goûter chaque parcelle de ton corps.

- Ton pantalon, murmura-t-elle en glissant sa main entre eux deux et en essayant de le lui détacher.

Il lui attrapa le poignet, et l'éloigna de lui.

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais, Bones ? Je croyais que nous devions faire lit à part, jusqu'à ce que tu ais réfléchi.

- J'ai dit « lit à part », oui, mais je n'ai jamais dit que nous ne devions pas faire l'amour, Booth.

- Vraiment ? Et que feras-tu une fois que nous l'aurons fait ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

Elle hésita. A ce petit jeu, il était bien plus doué qu'elle. Au lieu de répondre, elle lui lécha doucement les lèvres, et, lorsqu'elle les sentit s'écarter, elle l'embrassa aussi passionnément qu'il l'avait fait auparavant.

Fiévreusement, il lui rendit son baiser.

- Bones, tu es une véritable torture pour moi.

- Quoi ?

Il soupira.

- Embrasse-moi.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et obéit. Après un profond baiser, il la regarda. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de son front.

- Je veux que tu te sentes si parfaitement bien avec moi que tu ne puisses plus envisager une seule seconde de vivre sans moi.

La gorge de Tempérance se serra. Et encore une fois, elle ne sut pas quoi dire.

- Alors ?

Elle le regarda, mais ne répondit pas. Il se mit à rire.

- Tant pis pour toi, tu l'auras voulu ! dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

* * *

Tempérance se retourna pour regarder le réveil sur la table de nuit. 10 heures du matin. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Une vague de panique la submergea. Elle allait arriver très très en retard au Jefferson… Comment avait-elle pu dormir si longtemps ?

Un mouvement à côté d'elle la fit sursauter, puis elle se souvint. Elle s'approcha plus près de Booth, et il mit son bras autour d'elle, murmurant quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle sourit en remarquant qu'elle avait la peau rougie sur l'épaule. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que sa barbe du soir l'irritait, il avait voulu se lever pour se raser, mais elle ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il s'éloigne d'elle une seule minute.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se lève. Inutile de réveiller Booth. Il risquerait de la retarder, et elle devait éviter ça à tout prix. Il fallait qu'elle se débrouille pour se glisser silencieusement dans sa chambre.

Lentement, elle se glissa hors des couvertures, et posa les pieds sur la moquette. Booth soupira et tendit le bras, comme s'il la cherchait dans le lit.

Elle attendit quelques secondes puis déposa un léger baiser sur sa bouche. Pourvu qu'il comprenne pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas réveillé. Et pourquoi cette nuit ne pourrait jamais se reproduire.

C'était sa faute. Elle en acceptait la pleine responsabilité.

Parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse. Définitivement.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour à tout le monde. Encore une fois, mille mercis pour vos reviews toujours aussi sympathiques. Nous en sommes très contentes._

_Voici le chapitre 18. Bonne lecture. A bientôt._

_

* * *

Chapitre 18_

- Que se passe-t-il, ma chérie ? Tu as l'air particulièrement à cran aujourd'hui.

Tempérance laissa retomber le store de la fenêtre qui séparait son bureau et la plateforme d'autopsies et se retourna pour découvrir qu'Angela venait juste d'entrer dans son bureau.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas à cran, répondit-elle en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau pour se donner une contenance.

Angela réprima un sourire.

_Flûte ! Pourquoi sa meilleure amie voyait-elle aussi clair en elle ?_

Elle devait donner l'impression d'être en train d'espionner Booth. Elle voulait simplement savoir s'il viendrait la voir avant d'aller au siège du FBI.

- J'aimerai que l'on dîne toutes les deux, demain soir. Que dirais-tu d'aller au restaurant ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle se retourna. L'air contrit, Angela sirotait une gorgée de café.

- Oh, c'est dommage ! Désolée, ma chérie, mais Hodgins et moi dînons tous les deux en tête à tête demain soir au restaurant.

- Ah bon ?

- Cela dit, si tu as toujours envie de dîner avec moi, après demain, ce sera parfait.

- Bien sûr.

Tempérance se tourna et fixa son écran d'ordinateur, ne voyant rien de ce qui y était écrit.

- Ma chérie ?

- Oui ? dit-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

- Je sais très bien que quelque chose ne va pas, et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'en parles. C'est Booth ?

Cette fois, elle regarda Angela dans les yeux. Elle avait toujours été là pour elle et elle était désolée de voir sa meilleure amie s'inquiéter pour elle, mais il lui était plutôt difficile de parler de Booth. Surtout après la nuit dernière.

Des souvenirs de ces moments passés entre ses bras lui revinrent à l'esprit, et elle se sentit profondément troublée. Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ange, c'est inutile. J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête en ce moment, c'est tout.

Remarquant qu'Angela n'avait pas l'air très convaincue, elle ajouta :

- Booth et moi, ça va très bien, je t'assure.

- Alors, vous n'allez pas…

Soudain, Tempérance entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

Booth.

Aussitôt, il se précipita dans son bureau.

- Angela, vous pouvez nous laisser seuls ? demanda-t-il en fixant la jeune femme avec un demi-sourire.

- Bien sûr. J'avais justement rendez-vous chez le dentiste, dit-elle en essayant de dissimuler un sourire.

Elle sortit du bureau et referma la porte derrière elle. Booth la suivit du regard.

Tempérance se leva de son siège alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il baissa les yeux. Immédiatement, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Salut.

- Bonjour.

Elle évita de se rapprocher trop près de lui pour ne pas être tentée de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser.

- Tu t'es levée très tôt, ce matin, dit-il doucement.

- 10 heures, tu appelles ça tôt ? J'étais horriblement en retard.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il, les yeux brillants de désir.

Elle se raidit, et résista à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil vers la porte de son bureau. Elle savait pertinemment que ses autres collègues n'étaient pas loin… Booth et elle se trouvaient exactement dans leur champ de vision.

- Je devais venir travailler et je me suis dit qu'il ne servait à rien de te réveiller.

Il hocha la tête.

- Tu vas au FBI ?

- Oui, j'ai un dossier délicat sur le feu. Un meurtre sauvage sur une jeune femme enceinte. Cullen est dans tous ses états, et il veut que je règle l'affaire au plus vite.

- Ah ? Je comprends, ça ne doit pas être facile. Tu as besoin de moi ?

- Pas pour l'instant. (Il poussa un soupir.) Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi des cinglés s'acharnent toujours ainsi sur les êtres sans défense.

- Justement, parce qu'ils sont « cinglés ». Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est un type ?

Il la regarda, médusé.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que… que ça pourrait être une femme ?

- Pourquoi pas ? On a déjà vu chose plus drôle, non ?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis baissa son regard vers ses lèvres.

_J'ai envie de l'embrasser…_, songea-t-il, _mais je crois que ce n'est pas le moment…_

- Alors, tu as pu te libérer pour ce soir, le rendez-vous chez le notaire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pour toi, j'ai toujours du temps.

- C'est sérieux, Booth. L'avenir de Russ est en jeu.

Il la regarda, l'air intrigué.

Tempérance eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que Booth s'approchait d'elle par derrière, et glissait ses bras autour de sa taille. Il la plaqua contre sa poitrine, et aussitôt, elle se laissa aller contre lui, penchant la tête lorsqu'il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Nous sommes fous, murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

Il glissa ses mains sur son ventre, priant pour qu'un jour, peut-être, ce ventre mette au monde leurs enfants.

La tournant dans ses bras, il lui chatouilla doucement le nez.

- Pourquoi fronces-tu les sourcils comme ça ?

- Oh, pour rien. Je pensais à autre chose.

- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te ramener dans le présent.

Il l'embrassa doucement, et aussitôt, Tempérance eut envie d'aller plus loin.

Booth glissa ses mains, caressant son dos. Lorsqu'il commença à lui remonter doucement son T-shirt, elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte du bureau.

Il sourit.

- Elle est fermée à clé.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Angela est sortie la dernière.

- Oui, je sais, je l'ai vu fermer la porte à clé, dit-il en riant, ses mains toujours dans son dos, glissant en une lente et délicieuse caresse. Elle se doutait de ce qui allait se passer. Tu préfères que je l'ouvre ?

- Ne t'en avise surtout pas !

- Tempérance Booth, j'adore quand tu prends ton air sévère !

A son tour, elle lui ôta sa veste et sa chemise, puis posa ses mains sur son torse, et les fit courir de haut en bas, appréciant le jeu de ses muscles sous ses paumes.

En souriant, elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, ravie de voir qu'il réagissait immédiatement à ses baisers. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le canapé.

Malgré le fait qu'elle ne voulait plus faire l'amour avec lui. Malgré sa décision du matin. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Tempérance ouvrit les yeux, puis les referma aussitôt. Elle sentit une larme se former et glisser sur sa joue. Elle garda les yeux fermés, de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve qui s'enfuirait si elle le regardait. Elle éprouvait un tel sentiment de plénitude. Un tel sentiment…

_D'amour._

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Booth lui sourit. Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez, sur la joue, puis délicatement sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

- Booth…

- J'aimerai te garder avec moi toute la journée.

- Ça me semblerait être une bonne idée.

Il la regarda d'un air grave.

- Mais ?

Elle ne pouvait pas. Si elle passait la journée avec lui, ou s'ils passaient une nouvelle nuit ensemble, qu'en serait-il demain ? Et la semaine prochaine ?

- Mais…, dit-elle en essayant de contrôler sa voix, j'ai des rendez-vous aujourd'hui.

- Vraiment ?

Elle hocha la tête, consciente de sa déception.

- Moi aussi, de toute façon. Des interrogatoires.

Il l'embrassa rapidement, puis s'écarta d'elle.

- Bones, as-tu réfléchi à nous deux et à la maison ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

Il se sentit déçu.

Tempérance sentit que le corps de Booth se raidissait.

- Pourquoi ?

Ce n'était pas son imagination. Même ses mains s'étaient écartées d'elle. _L'avait-elle déçu ?_

- Il me faut encore un peu de temps.

Il se détendit.

- Bones, j'aimerai que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement. S'il te plaît.

- J'attends d'avoir vu le notaire.

- Et après ?

Elle tourna la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Après, je prendrais une décision, dit-elle sèchement. Ne sois pas sur la défensive.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu croies…

Il haussa les épaules et regarda la pendule.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

Booth se leva et commença à rassembler ses vêtements.

- Le temps passe vite. Je suis déjà resté bien trop longtemps.

- C'est vrai, tu as ton enquête.

Elle le regarda se rhabiller.

- Exactement, dit-il en lui donnant un léger baiser.

Il n'était pas fâché. Blessé, oui, du fait qu'elle n'est pas encore songé à leur avenir. Il allait donc attendre encore patiemment jusqu'à demain.

Et demain, il faudra qu'elle lui dise, coûte que coûte, ce qu'elle désirait vraiment pour eux deux. Après leur visite au notaire.

Divorce ou pas.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonjour à vous tous ! Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, le 19, qui est l'avant-dernier de cette fic. Hé oui, toute bonne chose a une fin, malheureusement._

_Saurimonda et moi vous disons un ENORME merci pour toute vos reviews. On les adore !_

_Bon, assez bavardé, bonne lecture et à bientôt._

_

* * *

Chapitre 19_

17H00. Tempérance s'était jetée dans le travail toute la journée, essayant d'oublier Booth et son fichu caractère. Malgré tout, elle avait consulté régulièrement son portable pour voir s'il avait tenté de la joindre. Mais aucun message vocal, ni SMS, alors que d'habitude, il lui laissait au moins un message.

En début d'après-midi, elle avait commencé à souffrir de son silence. Elle avait eu envie de l'appeler, lui parler, entendre sa voix, prête à déposer les armes et le rejoindre. Mais il était certainement encore en salle d'interrogatoire et elle serait arrivée comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Oui, elle était malheureuse de son silence. Parce qu'elle était tombée désespérément amoureuse de lui. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir pour l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Tout était de sa faute.

Penchée au-dessus du squelette qu'elle était en train d'examiner avec son équipe de fouines, elle entendit soudain une voix crier à son oreille et elle sursauta, manquant se couper un doigt avec le scalpel qu'elle tenait à la main.

A côté d'elle, Angela la fixait bizarrement. Elle décida que, si elle restait aussi distraite, elle allait représenter un vrai danger pour elle et peut-être aussi pour les autres. Elle devait se ressaisir avant de commettre une erreur monumentale. Elle se redressa et se tourna vers son équipe qui l'observait, déterminée à reprendre correctement le fil de son travail.

- Alors, ma chérie, à quoi pensais-tu donc ?

Angela lui souriait.

- A rien en particulier.

- Arrête-toi là pour ce soir. Tu as travaillé comme une forcenée toute la journée.

- Mais non, j'ai l'habitude et je…

- N'oublie pas ton rendez-vous chez le notaire. Booth ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- Oui, je sais, Ange, dit-elle en soupirant. Tu as raison. Je vais aller me rafraîchir un peu et me reposer quelques minutes.

Elle retira ses gants et les jeta dans une poubelle.

- Je prends la suite, Dr Brennan, lui dit Wendell en la remplaçant près de la table d'autopsie tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

- Merci.

- De rien, Dr Brennan.

Tempérance se dirigea vers son bureau, y entra et ferma la porte derrière elle. Puis elle se laissa glisser sur le canapé, coulant un coussin sous sa tête. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à Booth.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. A présent, ce rendez-vous chez le notaire l'ennuyait, cette affaire commençait à l'ennuyer. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, complètement perdue entre l'héritage de son grand-père et ses sentiments pour son partenaire.

Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes, puis d'un lavabo et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche. Elle se regarda dans le miroir.

_Pourquoi se comportait-elle comme une andouille ?_ Elle savait pertinemment que Booth et elle n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble, mais, tout au fond d'elle, l'espoir qu'il en soit différemment était toujours vivace.

_Bon sang, jamais je n'aurais dû coucher avec lui ! _songea-t-elle.

Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte des toilettes, et elle se tamponna rapidement les yeux. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pleuré, mais…

- Bones ? C'est moi.

Booth. Elle sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Va-t'en, je ne suis pas prête.

- Pas tant que nous n'aurons pas parlé.

- De quoi ?

- De nous.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Booth, je ne suis pas comme les autres. Je comprends tout à fait.

- Eh bien, tu as de la chance, parce que moi, je ne comprends rien à ton comportement. Tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer.

- Booth, je t'en prie. Je sais que tu es fâché contre moi.

- N'en sois pas si sûre, dit-il d'un ton très calme.

Tempérance ouvrit la porte et le regarda entrer. Il avait l'air désemparé.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Qui t'a dit que j'étais fâché ?

- Eh bien, ton attitude de ce matin, et puis, tu ne m'as pas appelé de la journée, pas de SMS non plus, alors que d'habitude…

Il haussa les épaules et regarda ailleurs.

Tempérance sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

- Bones, dit-il soudain, ton notaire nous attend, nous devrions y aller. A cette heure-ci, il y a toujours des embouteillages.

* * *

Booth fit un pas en arrière, et contempla son oeuvre. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire un autre voyage à la boutique de bricolage aujourd'hui, mais il avait besoin de papier de verre pour poncer la table avant d'appliquer la dernière couche de vernis. Jour après jour, il s'était pris de passion pour le travail du bois. De toute façon, on était samedi et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Après leur rendez-vous chez le notaire, qui s'était passé on ne peut mieux, - Bones avait récupéré l'entreprise de son grand-père mais l'avait laissé, pour l'instant aux mains du notaire, en attendant que Russ puisse en être le patron -, il doutait qu'elle ait encore beaucoup de choses à lui dire. A juste titre, d'ailleurs. Il s'était comporté comme un idiot. A trop en vouloir, il l'avait fait fuir.

Après l'avoir remercié de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, Tempérance l'avait quitté, lui promettant de l'appeler plus tard. Et il attendait encore son appel.

Désirant la laisser réfléchir et ruminer, il était rentré à son appartement et s'était couché, tout habillé, sur son lit. Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte, en pensant à elle.

Il lava son pinceau, rangea ses outils, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre, jetant un œil au dehors. Il en avait par-dessus la tête de l'indécision qu'elle montrait.

Il ne la comprenait pas. Jusqu'à présent, Bones avait toujours su ce qu'elle voulait et avait tout fait pour atteindre son but. Elle était devenue une grande anthropologue internationale après de longues études. Pas comme lui. Ce qu'il avait, c'était un job, pas une carrière. Malgré tout, il éprouvait une grande passion pour ce qu'il faisait. Enfin, ce n'était pas complètement vrai. Il détestait tuer.

Il se rendait compte qu'il avait partagé avec Bones les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Avec elle et son équipe de fouines. Jamais ailleurs il ne s'était senti aussi apprécié et jamais il n'avait eu autant l'impression d'être à sa place.

Il soupira et s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il se demanda comment il en était arrivé là. Il se sentait complètement perdu.

C'était pourtant clair, ce qu'il désirait. Il voulait Bones. Il voulait la garder comme femme. Comme épouse. Comme mère de ses enfants. Jamais il n'avait rencontré de femme plus loyale. Plus aimante. Plus attentive. Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un qui lui donne autant envie d'avancer, de continuer, sans avoir de regrets.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et sourit. Bones n'était pas aussi timide avec lui qu'il l'avait tout d'abord pensé. Ce n'était pas de lui qu'elle se protégeait. Mais plutôt d'elle-même ! Elle aimait Washington et savait ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour ça.

Bon sang, il avait tant de travail à accomplir pour conquérir le cœur de Bones !

Par quoi devait-il commencer ? La réponse était sans ambiguïté. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'éloigner de lui.

* * *

Tempérance s'installa devant sa fenêtre, et contempla la lune. Elle était magnifique, apaisante. Elle essaya de ne pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait admiré sa beauté. Au lac. Avec Booth.

Il était 2H30. Elle songea à aller frapper à sa porte. Il devait se sentir si seul.

Allongée sur son lit ces deux dernières nuits, elle s'était souvenue des conversations qu'ils avaient eues pendant les enquêtes qu'ils avaient menés ensembles, des querelles qu'ils avaient eues mais qui leur étaient nécessaires, comment il lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, comment il l'avait consolé alors qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras pour pleurer, comment il lui avait parlé pour lui montrer son soutien.

Grâce à son aide, l'héritage lui était revenu. Il l'avait épousé pour ça et ils y étaient arrivés. Tous les deux.

Maintenant, c'était lui qui avait besoin de son soutien. Demain, se promit-elle, elle ravalerait sa fierté et irait le voir. En tant qu'amie. Et si seulement, d'ici là, elle pouvait oublier qu'elle était follement et désespérément amoureuse de lui !

* * *

Il était tôt lorsque le téléphone sonna. Tempérance n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Elle roula sur le côté et prit le combiné sur la table de nuit.

Elle décrocha et regarda l'heure à son réveil. 10H30 ? Elle n'avait jamais dormi aussi tard. Jamais. Sauf l'autre matin...

- Ma chérie ?

C'était Angela. Elle se recoucha sur ses oreillers.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Est-ce que je te réveille ?

- Non, répondit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

Elle cligna des yeux et vérifia l'heure. Il était bien 10H30.

- Je suppose que Booth est toujours là, dit Angela.

- Non. Il est rentré à son appartement.

- Tant mieux. Comme ça, tu vas pouvoir parler. Je t'appelais à son sujet.

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi est-il reparti chez lui ?

- C'est mieux comme ça. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Je me fais du souci à ton sujet.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, parfaitement. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je vais bien, Ange.

- Alors que se passe-t-il avec Booth ?

- Rien, je t'assure.

- Oh, je t'en prie, ma chérie ! S'il te plaît, fais-moi une faveur. Parle-lui.

- Laisse tomber, Ange.

- Je suis sérieuse, Brennan. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches toutes vos chances de réussir, juste parce que tu es trop bornée pour reconnaître qu'il existe un lien très fort entre vous.

- Très bien.

_Finalement_, songea-t-elle, _elle préférait quand Angela se plaignait de ses amours perdus, plutôt que de la voir se mêler de ses affaires_ !

- Tu peux faire la maligne, mais apparemment, tu ne t'es pas rendue compte à quel point il est dingue de toi ! Va le voir, sinon, je te jure que tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Angela raccrocha sans laisser à Tempérance le temps de lui répondre.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello ! Et voilà, c'est la fin, le dernier chapitre. Nous avons vu et lu que cette fic vous a passionné et encore une fois, nous en sommes véritablement contentes et nous vous en remercions du fond du coeur._

_Saurimonda m'a proposé de mettre en ligne une fic qu'elle avait également écrite dans les mêmes temps que « Petit service »._

_Etes-vous partants pour ça ? Dites-le nous bien vite !_

_Bon. On vous laisse. Merci encore et bonne lecture._

_Et peut-être à bientôt si vous le souhaitez._

_

* * *

Chapitre 20_

Le lundi matin, alors que Tempérance se tenait près d'une table d'autopsie, seule, un crâne dans une main et une loupe dans l'autre, elle vit Booth approcher à grands pas, glisser son pass dans le lecteur et monter quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la passerelle. Elle essaya d'empêcher son cœur de vouloir sauter hors de sa poitrine et ses mains de trembler.

- Bones, je dois te parler, dit-il alors qu'il se tenait à présent devant elle.

- Nous parlerons plus tard, Booth. Camille doit me rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre.

Il ne manquait plus que la jeune femme assiste à leur discussion !

- Nous avons bien deux minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive, non ? Je n'en ai besoin que d'une, insista Booth.

- Suis-moi, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau.

Une fois dans le couloir, Tempérance se tourna vers Booth pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici, mais, avant même qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche, il avait fondu sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Elle s'écarta brusquement de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Moi d'abord ! dit-il, son regard rivé au sien. Je t'aime, Tempérance. Pour la vie.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

- Tu… tu m'aimes... vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux qui serra le cœur de Tempérance.

- Sûr, sûr ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Sûr et certain.

- Alors c'est parfait, parce que je t'aime aussi.

- Sûre, sûre ?

Tempérance hocha la tête et se mit à rire.

- Sûre et certaine.

Il glissa son bras autour de sa taille.

- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

- Tu as des idées ? demanda-t-elle.

- Une seule.

- Ah bon ?

Il regarda par-delà les épaules de la jeune femme, et remarqua les fouines et Camille plus loin dans le couloir, en train de les observer.

- Chérie, je crois bien que nous avons un public…

Elle ne tourna même pas la tête.

- Ne fais pas attention à eux. Quelle était ton idée ?

Il sourit.

- Je sais que ça va te sembler très traditionnel, et même un peu vieux jeu, mais…

Il s'interrompit.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en lui pinçant l'épaule.

- Aïe !

- Alors, quoi ?

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

- C'est déjà fait.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Il sourit.

- Je respectais la tradition, chérie. Je ne veux plus de divorce. Ma place est ici. Avec toi, si tu veux de moi.

- Tu sais qu'avec moi, la vie ne sera pas rose tous les jours. J'ai un sale caractère et…

- Je le sais, l'interrompit-il. Je m'en accommoderai.

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa.

- Oui, dit-elle finalement. Oui, je veux passer ma vie avec toi.

Il lui rendit son baiser, ignorant les regards amusés des fouines.

* * *

_Deux ans plus tard..._

- Tempérance Booth, combien de temps va-t-il encore se passer avant que je devienne tata ? demanda Angela, en prenant la superbe plante verte des bras de son amie. Ce sont tes enfants que je devrais garder, pas tes plantes !

Tempérance sourit. Ça ne faisait que deux ans qu'elle et Seeley étaient mariés, mais son amie s'était déjà plainte à plusieurs reprises de ne pas encore avoir de bébés Booth à garder.

Hodgins et elle avaient déjà une petite fille d'un an, Coraline, et ils attendaient leur deuxième enfant pour le début de l'année prochaine.

- Chérie, tu as nos passeports ? demanda Booth, en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine. Ah, bonjour Angela ! Merci de garder nos plantes pour nous.

- Ce sont vos enfants que je devrais garder, insista Angela en regardant Tempérance droit dans les yeux.

Booth se mit à rire et entra dans la pièce.

- Nous y travaillons.

- Vraiment ?

Se tournant vers Booth, Tempérance lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Elle ne voulait pas que quiconque soit au courant pour l'instant. Surtout pas sa meilleure amie, si impatiente.

- Peut-être aurez-vous de bonnes nouvelles à me donner lorsque vous rentrerez du Pérou ?

- Peut-être, répondit-elle en donnant à Angela un morceau de papier. Voici notre numéro de téléphone à l'hôtel et le numéro du portable où tu pourras nous joindre en cas d'urgence.

Angela hocha la tête.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule de la cuisine. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le reste de vos plantes, je viendrai les arroser régulièrement.

- Merci, maman ! dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Dès qu'elle eut disparue au bout de l'allée, Booth prit Tempérance par la taille, et la serra dans ses bras, ses mains se faufilant sous son T-shirt.

- Ne commence pas, le prévint-elle, en riant tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Tu n'es pas encore prêt, et le taxi pour l'aéroport va arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

- Tu as raison, ma belle. Je file finir de me préparer.

Tempérance le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir, admirant au passage ses fesses musclées et ses épaules larges.

Pouvaient-ils être plus heureux ? Impossible. Ils travaillaient toujours ensemble, étaient toujours partenaires et même mariés, ils menaient les enquêtes, tambour battant.

Elle s'étira et soupira d'aise, une main sur son ventre.

Non, décidément, rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait.

FIN


End file.
